Emperor's Shadow
by JayCee's RedGold
Summary: When the past comes back to haunt Mara Jade in the form of an eighteen year old murder, a mystery will unravel that could destroy not only her life, but send the galaxy spiraling into turmoil. Canon between the Corellian Trilogy and Thrawn Duology. Repost from TFN's JCF.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Emperor's Shadow  
Originally Published Oct 2004 to Sept 2005 on TF.N's Jedi Council Forums  
**Timeframe: **Canon between the Corellian Trilogy and Thrawn Duology.  
**Genre:** Mystery, Adventure, slight-Romance  
**Characters: **Mara, Luke, Solo-Family, Ghent, Karrde

**Summary:** When the past comes back to haunt Mara Jade in the form of an eighteen year old murder and a damaged datacard, a mystery will unravel that could destroy not only her life, but send the galaxy spiraling into turmoil. Can Luke, Han and Leia save her from a possible death sentence? Better question, why is Mara a woman who doesn't want to be saved?

**Author's Notes: **This was my first fanfic, ever, written to clear up a gap I felt was between the Corellian Trilogy and Thrawn Duology, especially with the characterization of Mara, Leia and Luke. I was then pushed to post it on TFN by a sexually perverse Ewok (true story). _Shadow_ won several Reader's Choice awards including Best New Author and Best Interpretation of a Canon Female Character (Mara Jade). I've cleaned it up, reworked some formatting, and decided to repost it here on . I'll be posting a chapter every few days.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Thanks, but I know the way." Mara Jade ignored the stares as she made her way through the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. She'd visited several times in the past seven years since Luke Skywalker, self-proclaimed Jedi Master, established the school and about wrecked the galaxy in the process.

Mara recognized a few of the faces that curiously glanced her way. They all knew her story. She didn't mind, no point in hiding it really.

The Emperor's Hand was such a dramatic title, but one Mara had worn proudly. She was Emperor Palpatine's loyal servant down to his last dieing command, and what a fiasco that turned into. At least now Mara was free from his influence and the dark side. Her destiny was in her own hands now, and the last thing she wanted was to become one of Skywalker's Jedi.

It wasn't that she had anything against the Force, in fact, she found it quite helpful at times. Mara had even been one of Luke's first students, but that was only a few lessons on Wayland nine years ago. She even joined Kam and Tionne Solusar, the current Academy administrators, on Yavin as part of Luke's first official group of students.

But between Wayland and Yavin, Luke, in all his blissful farm boy naivety, made the ultimate mistake. What made matters worse was that no one except Mara seemed to notice this. To be fair though, few knew the dark side quite like she did, and that was a familiarity she didn't look forward to rekindling.

Skywalker could figure out his own problems, Mara had a job to do. She still worked for the 'information broker' Talon Karrde and the Smuggler's Alliance. One day Karrde would actually retire, for real, and he would hand over to her one of the biggest and most successful smuggling and information organizations in the galaxy. Mara didn't have time to hold Skywalker's hand through his tribulations or bother with the philosophical triteness of his Academy. Skywalker made his own mess, he could clean it up.

As for the Jedi, Skywalker couldn't force her to be one, just as long as Mara stayed clear of the dark side. Doing so was easy and in her opinion involved a lot of common sense. This is why she had lost all faith in the mental prowess of the "Great Jedi Master Skywalker".

Mara allowed herself a short laugh at the thought. A few of the students now looked as confused as they were curious as Mara passed into one of the chambers. The old rebel base at Yavin 4 was full of large maintenance bays, spacious and ideal for training students.

Placing the Academy here had been just one in a long list of Skywalker's less-than-bright ideas. Skywalker should have checked the place out more thoroughly or at least left or done something once he felt the dark presence there. Exar Kun's spirit was gone now, no thanks to Skywalker, but the damage had already been done, and so many lives needlessly lost.

Right now there were two groups practicing in the hall, one going over the basics of levitation and the other was lightsaber dueling. It was here that she found who she was looking for.

During one of Mara's brief early visits to the Academy she had run into Corran Horn. A Rogue Squadron pilot, Corran had the rare non-ability in that he could not use telekinesis, but he had other force skills that very much made up for what he lacked. It was Corran who finally destroyed the last remaining embers of Kun's spirit.

Since Corran was competent enough to recognize what needed to be done, Mara had gotten along nicely with him and that was why she was doing this favor for him now. Corran's wife, Mirax, and their son, Valin, were visiting the Academy while Rogue Squadron was busy helping clean up after the recent upheaval in the Correllian System.

Mara had a front row seat to that insanity. First, a group of people called the Triad were using Centerpoint Station to blow up suns. Then the two-person crew of Mara's _Jade's Fire_ didn't make it off Corellia alive after the revolt there. And not to mention Han Solo's sadistic cousin tried to kill the Solo kids. Plenty of reasons for Mara to set aside her differences and fight alongside Skywalker and New Republic forces to end the conflict.

Corran, a Correllian himself, missed all the fighting but Mara ran into him on her way out of the system and he asked her to deliver something to his family.

Valin wasn't old enough to join the Academy proper but Mirax, a non-Jedi, brought him there from time to time, as a viable alternative to visiting his grandfather no doubt. Valin seemed to enjoy watching and playing with the other students who were practicing levitation. Poor kid was probably going to suffer the Horn family curse and not be able to use telekinesis either. That wasn't really a bad thing though. It would teach the kid to rely more on himself and his own skills rather than having the Force do everything for him.

Mara made her way across the bay, passing two students who were having a go at each other with their lightsabers. One was a human male and the other a female Twi'lek. Both were fairly young, but then Mara hadn't even been that old when she was taught how to fight with a vibrosword, among other things. Studying their style and technique, Mara slightly shook her head and mumbled something under her breath.

Kam Solusar was there next to them and Mara could feel his eyes following her after she passed. A solemn looking human, he had been to the dark side once and even served the Reborn Emperor. Of all people he should have noticed the same problems with Skywalker as Mara did and it bugged her that he seemed to be as oblivious as the rest of the galaxy. Oh well, why should she care what happens to Skywalker and his Jedi. It didn't concern her, not any more.

"Mirax," Mara called out as she approached. Mirax sat on an old comm station that looked like it had gotten dropped too many times when students forgot just how much size does matter.

"Oh, hi Mara," she looked up and smiled, "Nice to see you again. Corran said you'd be coming by."

Mara slung a satchel off her shoulders. "Yeah, he asked me if I could drop this off here and I was coming through the area anyway. Sorry it took so long. I had other things I had to get done."

That was partially true. Mara was currently running her own trading business, but it had been almost a month since the Corellian crisis and she was still recovering from the losses she took there. A little known secret was that her business was actually just a dummy corporation Karrde set up so Mara could to get some skills in this area and establish herself as an individual away from his group. Karrde had called her a few days ago, said he was thinking of going ahead and closing the company down and starting on the next project. Mara wasn't planning on going anywhere near Yavin 4 when she left Corellia, but there was nothing much left for her to do now until Karrde came to a decision.

Mara felt as if she was in limbo but she was used to that so simply shrugged it off.

"That's okay. Corran is still on Corellia anyway and your timing is almost perfect." Mirax glanced over to her son Valin and her smile broaded. "Thank you so much for delivering this."

"Not a problem," she said as Mirax looked inside the bag. Mara could see the outlines of what looked like a gift-box, but it wasn't any of her business so she turned and started back the way she came.

"You're not staying this time?" a voice called to Mara.

"No, Solusar." she turned to him.

"Master Skywalker should be by in a day or two."

Mara wanted to ask why she should care. "I thought he was on Bakura."

The Bakuran fleet was a deciding factor at Corellia, but it cost them dearly. Among the casualties was Gaeriel Captison, one of Skywalker's old friends, well, they had been more than friends.

She heard that Skywalker followed the fleet back to Bakura once the Triad was defeated. His travel there had something to do with a promise he had made to Captison's daughter. Of course this was all scuttlebutt from the space dock. It's not like Skywalker made any real effort to say goodbye to her after the battle. All he did was nod thankfully to her as they, the Solos, and a few others from their rag-tag ban stood outside Drall's repulsor before heading their separate ways.

"He was," Solusar nodded.

"Well, I'll be sure to say hello if I pass him on the way back to my ship," she said just a note under sarcastically. "Right now I've got other things to do."

"Other, more important, things to do?" This came from the boy who was playing with a lightsaber earlier.

"Yeah, that would be it." Mara again turned to leave.

"What, you think you're better then us?"

"Skidder," Solusar cautioned the young man.

Mara turned around slowly, never needing the dark side to be intimidating, years of combat training was more than enough to draw on to gain that distinct air of toughness. "Over all, I suppose there's a chance I'm better than you. But in some ways I think I am, and in others, I _know_ I am. Or don't you understand that?"

Skidder thought about this for a long moment, his brow wrinkled in concentration. Solusar's face remained unchanged. He understood.

"I saw the look on your face earlier," the kid finally snapped defensively. "You think you're better with a lightsaber, don't you? You don't even have one!" Obviously this Skidder didn't understand.

Skidder didn't know the whole story either. Mara did have a lightsaber, although it wasn't one she constructed herself. It had been a gift from an old friend she hadn't seen in a long time. She rarely wore it these days. Too many memories.

"I know I'm a better fighter than you are," she replied easily.

"Prove it," Skidder gestured and a practice lightsaber flew off of a near-by table towards Mara. She deftly caught it and thought how typical it was for one of Skywalker's students to be so brash and foolhardy.

Solusar stepped forward, "Skidder, you might not want to do this."

"No, it's alright Solusar. I won't hurt him," Mara looked down at the weapon in her left hand. "In fact, I won't even use a lightsaber."

Tossing the weapon to the other student, Mara grinned inwardly. So this kid needed to have a lesson taught the hard way. Fine, she had time to kill, and it might do the little upstart some good.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to fight a defenseless person!" Skidder looked at her and then to Solusar.

Solusar considered Mara for a moment. She stared back at him without emotion as she flexed and worked her muscles in preparations for the fight. "I think you will find that Mara Jade is never without defenses."

Mara nodded and crouched down into a combat position. She had seen the kid fighting earlier and Mara noticed a major weakness. Although, if she had misjudged, well, to late to worry about that now.

Solusar and the Twi'lek girl backed out of the way as Skidder ignited his lightsaber and fell into his own combat stance. His right arm was three-fourths extended with his lightsaber horizontal across his body. Mara just needed to get inside, and it would be all over. She wondered if she should make it quick or humiliating.

Better make it quick, she was trying to teach a lesson here.

When it became apparent to Skidder that Mara wasn't going to make the first move he shifted his lightsaber vertically into an attack position. Mara stood prone and ready, she could see the confliction in the kid's face. Uncomfortably Skidder started to tilt the lightsaber forward. The tip was at a safe distance so Mara stared unblinking at the threat. He tilted the blade a few more times, getting closer but Mara didn't budge.

Taking a few steps, Skidder kept angling and jabbing at Mara with the lightsaber. He was getting more daring now, shifting to a one handed grip, but still having no idea what he was doing. Extending the lightsaber forward above her left shoulder she could feel the blade as it singed a few random strands of her red-gold hair. Mara tensed her muscles. Close enough.

Skidder should have seen this coming, she telegraphed her move and everything.

With one smooth motion Mara whipped her left fist up and slammed into his weapons wrist. This had the desired effect of mentally stunning him and he didn't recover quick enough to stop Mara from getting to within a inch of his body. With one hand gripped on his shoulder, Mara punched him hard in the kidney with the other. He grunted but the pain would only be momentary until he used his Jedi pain reducing techniques.

Now Skidder's options were wide open, but the look on his face told Mara that all he could think about was the fact that with her this close to him he couldn't risk cutting her with his lightsaber, for fear of doing damage to himself. There was also the nagging fact that he didn't want to kill her. Well, at least she hoped he didn't, that could change at any moment.

An elbow strike across the chest and another jab under the rib cage and Skidder was starting to snap out of his daze. Knocking his weapons wrist again Mara stepped to her right just far enough to kick at Skidder's outside left knee. Skidder fought to keep his knee from collapsing but Mara struck her elbow across his head and within a heartbeat brought her leg up and kicked out at his inside right knee. He was taking the blows pretty well all things considered.

Still upright but his stance weakened, Skidder lashed out at Mara with his free hand, the other still clutching his lightsaber. Mara dodged the blow and slid behind him, her left arm wrapping around his neck, squeezing tight. Finally Skidder dropped his weapon and grabbed at her arm, fighting against the spots that were surely starting to dot his vision. The lightsaber switched off and rolled a few meters away.

Then Skidder dropped his arm and with his full force elbowed her in the stomach. Mara lurched and loosened her grip. Not too bad, had to give the kid a point for that one. Okay, time to end it now.

Mara kicked down hard onto the back of his right knee and calf, but before he could recover she hooked his left lower leg with hers and forced his foot off the ground. Skidder dropped fast and took Mara down with him. She barely had time to get her arm from around his neck before they hit the hard duracrete.

Skidder tried to get up, or roll out from under Mara, but she pressed her left arm across his neck and dug her knee into his back. Skidder reached out for his lightsaber.

"You're vaped." Mara brushed the nozzle of her blaster against the back of his head.

"That's not fair!"

"Is it?" For a moment Mara wasn't sure if Skidder would accept this routing by a woman who didn't even carry a lightsaber, but then his muscles relaxed in the universal sign of defeat in combat.

"Where did that come from?" said Skidder as Mara helped him to his feet.

In reply Mara slid the small but powerful gun into its concealed holster under the sleeve of her left arm. "So why wasn't this fair?"

Skidder opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it.

"If this isn't fair," Mara pointed at her sleeve gun, "then that's just immoral." Mara pointed at Skidder's fallen lightsaber.

"What?" that garnered a look of massive shock from the kid.

"Think about it. A blaster bolt doesn't have to be killing and a blaster burn can be healed as good as new. There's also a stun setting." Mara walked over to Skidder's lightsaber and picked it up. "The blade of a lightsaber only deals two things, death or dismemberment."

Skidder contemplated this as Mara placed the lightsaber back in his hand. "The blade, sure," he was starting to catch on, "but I could hit you with this and just knock you out."

"So why didn't you earlier?"

"I…I didn't think about it," he admitted, frowning.

"You were too busy trying to fight me with the blade of a lightsaber. But was the lightsaber really the right weapon for the job?"

For a long moment the kid stood silent. It was at that moment Mara noticed her little lesson was being viewed by more than just Solusar and the Twi'lek. The other students in the bay were staring and several others had gathered.

"It should have occurred to me you would have a weapon other then a lightsaber." Skidder finally uttered as he stared down at his weapon, running his fingers across the hilt. "I should have put the lightsaber away and went hand-to-hand from the beginning, maybe used TK."

"Yes. Keep your options open," she tried not to sound patronizing, not sure if it was working. "The more options you can present, the less likely the chance you will have to choose death."

Looking up at her, she saw the proverbial light click on in Skidder's head, "I didn't want to kill you, but it was the only option I gave myself, so I failed from the start. You knew I'd do that and that's why you thought you were better."

Mara nodded.

Solusar came up beside Skidder who was now looking through Mara, lost in his own thoughts. "Jade, are you sure you don't want to stay till Master Skywalker returns?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." With that Mara turned and headed out the maintenance bay, once again those curious eyes following her.

…

With only a slight shudder the _Jade's Fire_ slipped into hyperspace.

"I'm going to have to get that fixed," Mara said to no one in specific. There was no one to talk to anyway.

Mara had lost her crew at Corellia, but the SoroSuub Luxury 3000 yacht was small enough for her to manage by herself. Having the _Jade's Fire_ fly with even a little damage was heart-wrenching, but Mara had forgone getting all but the essential repairs to her ship done so that she could take the personal belongings of her fallen crew back to their families. Mara wasn't real close to her employees but they had been loyal and hard working individuals and these were attributes that Mara always respected. This was the least she could do for their service.

A series of beeps and whistles chirped behind her.

"Yes, and I might not even have to pay," Mara said to her V-1 droid, Slips.

A message from New Republic Chief of State Leia Organa Solo herself was waiting for Mara when she got back to her ship at Yavin. Mara had helped Leia escape Corellia during the revolt and Leia had actually bothered with a real goodbye at Drall. Leia told Mara that she would get the New Republic to pay for the repairs to Mara and Lando's ships since they were both damaged in service of the government. Mara and Leia were hardly friends, but having the head of the galactic government as a friendly acquaintance did come in handy at times.

Mara didn't hold her breath about the repairs though. No one would argue about Lando getting compensated for his efforts, after all, he was a hero of the rebellion. Mara, on the other hand, was a daughter of the Empire.

"Keep her flying straight and wake me before we come out," Mara tapped Slips on his dome and headed back towards the crew quarters. It would be some time before they reached Coruscant and she could use a trip to the refresher and a good long sleep.

The _Jade's Fire_ was quiet except for the hum of machinery. Mara rather enjoyed the quiet. Piloting her ship alone meant that she only had herself to depend on and only herself to blame if something went wrong. This is the way it should be.

Mara bunked in the state room on the former luxury yacht but she long ago took out all the features that to her seemed extravagant, which meant the room was now quite bare. This was exasperated by the fact that Mara wasn't a collector of trinkets or baubles or anything really. She sat down on her bed and started slipping off her boots.

What was it? There was something nagging at Mara and she couldn't figure out what. Often her Force sensitivity gave her hunches and feelings to warn her but this didn't feel like her danger sense. Mara had felt this different kind of Force sense several times before, such as nine years ago when she knew she had to drop Karrde's ship out of hyperspace, and low and behold they find Skywalker with his X-Wing floating dead in space.

That whole incident changed Mara's life and it started with her saving Luke's life, even though she wanted to kill him. Mara sometimes wondered if the Force took some perverse pleasure in brow beating her into things.

With a long sigh Mara got up and made her way to the refresher. Good or bad, something was happening or going to happen. Well, whatever was coming, Mara would face it head on, adapt to it, and survive it.

Surviving is what Mara Jade did best.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Thank you Chellerbelle and ginchy for reading! Rereading my first fan fic has been very enlightening! :D

* * *

**Chapter One**

No one would ever say that Leia Organa Solo was a selfish person. Some would even go so far as to say that she was the most selfless person in the whole galactic government. Leia knew that wasn't true, but it was accurate enough to annoy her and her husband from time to time.

Now was one of those times.

More often lately Leia wished she could use her muscle as Chief of State to get Winter reassigned. Get her back on Coruscant to be her assistant and help her wade through all the bureaucratic nonsense she was being saddled with. All Leia really had to do was ask, but she couldn't do that to her friend. Winter had a perfect memory filled with one tragedy or crisis after another, there was no way Leia was going to begrudge the woman happy memories with Tycho Celchu.

Although, Tycho would be at Corellia along with the other Rogue Squadron pilots right now…

Leia shook the thought from her head and tried to once again focus on the datapads in front of her. No, Winter had already done so much for Leia in the past and Leia knew that she herself was doing more then she should right now. That was the norm, Leia always taking on more than she should.

Tossing the datapads aside Leia stood up and walked over to her office window which overlooked the mass of buildings which made up almost all of Coruscant's surface area. The view was becoming more familiar to her than any from her home.

Home is where Leia should be. So much had happened to her family in the Corellian Sector that she needed to be with them. Han had been tormented by his own cousin, Thracken Sal-Solo. Thracken then kidnapped Leia and Han's children and tried to use them as emotional blackmail. Failing that, Thracken almost succeeded in killing her kids. Going to Corellia was supposed to have been something of a holiday, a chance to see the environment and culture that forged Han Solo. Leia couldn't even go on vacation without her family being threaten.

Leia lost count how many times her children were kidnapped, attempted kidnapped or placed into danger over the years. Even when the twins Jaina and Jacen where still in Leia's womb Imperial forces under Grand Admiral Thrawn tried to take them and her. When was it ever going to end?

It probably never would.

It scared Leia to think of all the temptations and horrors her children would face because of their abilities and their family tree. At one time in her life Leia actually told herself that she wouldn't have children because she didn't want to subject them to all this.

She had been irrational of course. Even if she was a normal everyday person working at some mundane job her children would still face the same problems of growing up. The dark side wasn't the only evil in the universe that could take children away from their parents, physically and emotionally. Leia couldn't deny her children the chance to choose their own destiny. She just wished she didn't put them into so much danger simply by being their mother.

A beep came from Leia's comm unit. Fighting back tears from the emotions swimming about her, Leia gathered her composure and headed over to her desk.

"Yes?" Leia tapped on the holodisplay. The figure of a Sullustan in the uniform of a Senior Traffics Operator appeared.

"Sorry to bother you Madam Chief," he said apologetically, "but you wanted us to notify you when the _Jade's Fire_ was planet inbound. She dropped out of hyperspace a few minutes ago and is checking in now for landing clearance."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Let the _Jade's Fire_ land at one of the Imperial Palace landing platforms. You have my authorization. Also, will you patch me through to the pilot?"

"Certainly Madam. It will take a few moments."

"That's fine."

With a nod the operator blinked out and Leia was left again in the solitude of her office. Maybe she would invite Mara Jade to lunch, that way Leia could claim it as New Republic business and no one could argue with her going home early and seeing the kids.

Now, that was a rather devious thought. And here Leia thought she wasn't spending enough time with Han.

The plan probably wouldn't work though seeing as Mara wasn't exactly the social type. During the Corellian crisis Leia noticed that the walls Mara had built up around herself, emotionally and through the Force, had grown into something larger and thicker then she had ever seen in anyone before. Leia wondered how a person could even live like that.

Another beep sounded from the comm station, with a tap the holographic head of Mara Jade formed.

"Chief Organa Solo, if you want to speak with me you have a three minutes while I wait my turn in line." That was Mara, collected and direct as usual.

"Yes," she nodded her understanding, "I talked to the Military Appropriations Council and they agreed to reimburse you for the repair of any systems that were damaged during the Corellian crisis. We just have to sort out the details."

Mara smirked. "Who'd you have to strong-arm to get that done?"

"Really Mara, you have always been a friend of the New Republic regardless of what NRI thinks of you." Certain members of New Republic Intelligence and other security agencies didn't trust Mara no matter how many times she showed that her loyalty was no longer to the Empire. There were millions of former imperials running around the galaxy, even serving in the New Republic and Jedi, but Mara's close association with Palpatine, and her lack of sharing the knowledge she gained while in his service, didn't sit well with the intelligence community.

"Yeah, well, what button pusher do I need to see?" Mara's image flickered out momentarily. "Sorry, they'll let anyone fly a ship these days."

"It's okay," she smiled knowingly, the Coruscanti space lanes being some the busiest and roughest in the galaxy, "and actually, I was going to take care of the appropriations myself."

Mara raised one eyebrow. "The Chief of State doing her own dirty work now?"

"What work of mine isn't?" Leia laughed because it was all too true, "I wanted to do this for you."

"Translation," the woman said wryly, "you have to do it or else it might not get done because it's me."

Mara's attitude towards Leia was rather refreshing. Most of the time Leia was dealing with people who felt intimidated by her stature and would babble on every drip of politeness and formality they could muster. Not only was it highly annoying, but it often interfered with getting any real work done because they wouldn't tell her what she really needed to hear.

"You caught me. Sorry."

"It's okay," Mara seemed to have expected this. "I'm surprised you actually got the council to agree."

"Well, the military understands how big of a help you, the Alliance, and Karrde have been to them in the past," and they didn't even know about some of the more classified incidents, "You leading us to the cloning tanks Thrawn was using definitely had an impact on the cause of his death. Had Thrawn lived, well, just think what the Reborn Emperor would have done with him once he finally emerged?"

"I try not to think about how things might have been," something flickered across Mara's face: pain, annoyance, regret?

"Well, I think the NRI are still annoyed that you knew about the palace's secret passages which they somehow missed," Leia grinned. "But don't worry, you have more supporters in the government than you have enemies."

"I have actual enemies? How lovely," Mara started glancing away from the holotransmitter.

"That's not what I meant."

"Okay, coming up on my turn on entry," she ignored her assurances, "I've been authorized to land at the Imperial Palace. You want me to come to your office?"

"Actually, could you do me a little favor?"

Mara looked back at Leia with suspicion. "Such as?"

"Well, I really need an excuse to get out of this office right now. Will you join Han and me for lunch?" Leia held her breath.

Mara blinked, twice. "Um, I guess do owe you for the appropriations thing."

Not an overwhelming response, but at least Mara hadn't flat out refused. "Thank you. Do you know where Orowood Tower is?"

"I can find it."

"Good, we're on the thirtieth floor. I'll call Han and let him know you're coming," Leia was quite pleased with how that turned out. "I have to give an audience to a group from Latorin but after that I'll be right over."

"Alright, landing now," she was distracted, "I'll see you in a bit I guess. Jade out."

The transmission with Jade ended and Leia started to tap in the code for her personal residence but the console lit up, one of her aids was trying to contact her. Leia had many assistants being the Chief of State, and, tried as hard as they might, even together they didn't have the talent or effectiveness that Winter had.

"Madam Chief, the delegation from Latorin is ready to meet with you now," Colona, a Coruscant native, was young and managed well but she lacked any real intuition. At least Leia could trust her to keep on time and perform tasks with the proper protocols in place.

"Thank you, Colona, give me fifteen minutes, and then bring them up," should be enough time, "also, I'll be heading home after I speak with them so rework my schedule appropriately."

"Madam?" Colona was probably worried. Leia didn't make it habit to just take off in the middle of a work day, unless of course all Kessel was about to break loose.

"I'm taking care of the military reimbursement package over lunch with the party in question," i.e. she was going to be talking to the infamous Mara Jade, well, infamous to those who didn't know any better. "She'll probably want to negotiate the settlement and that will take time. I have nothing scheduled that can't wait till later."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see to it right away."

Colona disappeared and Leia stared at the datapads that were strewn across her desk. They contained all the information on Latorin which was in the New Republic database. Leia never heard of the planet when she received the request by the Latorin Prime Minister to have an audience with her. Not surprising though, there were hundreds of planets in the galaxy most people never heard of or even knew were inhabited.

There was nothing very remarkable about Latorin. It was the only habitable planet out of two that circled a small yellow sun, Lator. The soils and weather were temperate enough to produce enough food to feed the populace but not enough for exporting. The planet has a decent mix of land and oceans but no exotic flora, fauna, beaches or mountain ranges for tourism. The only plus was its location.

Latorin lies near the intersection of the Corellian Run and Hydian Way trade routes in the Colonies Region of the galaxy between the Core Worlds and the Inner Rim. This isn't very far from Duro and the Corellian System which are the industrial and shipbuilding powers of the region. That forced the Latorin economy to rely on trade and shipping, however, Latorin never became important enough for anyone to take real notice of it unless they needed a quick stop before reaching Corellia. The inhabitants of Latorin live comfortably but are by no means wealthy.

Like many of the other planets in the Colonies Region, Latorin had been settled by humans during the Old Republic. The parliamentary style government there stayed neutral during the rebellion, mostly because no one bothered with it. After the fall of the Reborn Emperor the Latorins asked to be officially recognized as part of the New Republic. Mon Mothma confirmed their status right before she became ill with that genetically coded virus. Afterwards, Latorin went back to being ignored except by traders and smugglers making their runs.

Han remembered stopping through there a couple of times in the old days, but it hadn't been all that remarkable to him. Leia guessed that meant he couldn't find a decent Sabacc game at the ports.

Leia didn't know what the Latorins wanted, only that the Latorin Prime Minister needed to speak with her, personally, and not to one of her aids or other ministers. Once again, Leia couldn't refuse, after all this was the Prime Minister and not just an ambassador or lesser minister. Hopefully whatever he had to say wouldn't take too long and she'd not have to push back her escape.

Speaking of which, Leia tapped the comm again. This time the handsome features of her husband formed above the holotransmitter.

"Letting you make holocalls now?" he grinned, "Think with good behavior you could talk the warden into some unsupervised visits out of your office?"

Leia grimaced, Han wasn't to far off with his analogy. "I think you would know far more about that than I."

Han threw her a lopsided grin. "I hope this isn't something bad sweetheart. It's been a good day, so far the kids haven't taken anything apart or blown something up."

Leave it to Han and Leia's kids to be destructive without being malicious. Some of it had to deal with the Force. Their youngest, Anakin, was showing a natural Force talent for working machinery and the twins were always talking him into helping them with some crazy scheme or another. That was probably the Solo genes showing through.

"Well, actually, I'm going to get out of here early today."

Han's face brightened. "That's great."

"Yes it is," and now came the catch, "and I invited Mara Jade to lunch. She should be by in a little while."

"Jade?" Han looked puzzled but at least not angry.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not really," he scratched at his chin, "I just don't see her as the type to, well..."

"I know, but she would like the appropriations and I need an excuse out of here."

"Ah," he laughed, "that's more like the Mara Jade we all know and fear."

"Han!"

The pilot winked and grinned, "Don't worry princess, I'll be nice, after all, you might not have made it off Corellia without her help."

There was a pause as recent painful memories resurfaced again.

"Well," she cleared her throat, "the Latorin Prime Minister will be here in a few minutes, I have to get ready to receive him. I'll be home once we're finished."

"I'll see you then."

"I love you, Han."

"I know," with another lopsided grin Han terminated the connection.

Leia had just enough time to straighten up her desk and slip on one of her formal looking robes to receive the Prime Minister and his entourage.

Prime Minster Devin Baletan was at the head of the group of six Latorins Colona lead in. He was about Leia's age, maybe younger, with hair just as long as hers, only it was deep black and in a simple braid down his back. With a muscular build and rough facial features he looked like he should be wearing the uniform of a military commander rather then the dark blue robes of a politician, complete with frivolous ornaments of authority. Colona did the introductions and Leia bowed her head as was the Latorin tradition in such occasions.

Minister of State Kar Lotan looked the part of the politician in his medium blue colored robes which were just as gaudy looking. He had startling dark brown eyes that matched his close cropped hair. Leia noticed that Lotan was probably just a few years older than Baletan.

Standing next to Lotan was a short young man in a light blue robe with almost no decorations. Leia thought he was Lotan's assistant but he was introduced as Latorin's Ambassador to the New Republic. Leia thought it was strange that the top two heads of the Latorian government and their ambassador were all relatively young. The information she had about the Latorins stated that they hadn't had any change in leadership since they came into the New Republic eight years ago. Although, who was Leia to talk when it came to age and politics.

At least Latorin's Chief of Planetary Security was a decent age. Flec Cordan had to been older than Han and participated in just as many brawls. With a head shaved bald, Cordan carried the same rough features which came from several broken and cracked facial bones. He wore a dark blue military uniform with tasteful set of medals across his left chest.

A similar but less decorated uniform was worn by Baletan's personal bodyguard, Tab Shetan. Shetan was taller and lankier than Cordan but Leia knew that build and stance. If something where to happen Shetan would be the quickest and deadliest to respond.

The last member of the group was Baletan's personal assistant, Kali Lastan. A few years younger than Baletan and with shoulder length blond hair and light brown eyes she was pretty enough but whether she was capable remained to be seen.

"Well, gentlemen, lady, please take a seat and let us see what the New Republic can do for you," Leia gestured for her guests to be seated and made her way back behind her desk. Baletan took center of course with Lotan and Lastan flanking him. The two uniformed men preferred standing. Colona stood off to the side in case she was needed.

"We have come to ask the New Republic's assistance in bringing a murderer to justice," Baletan's voice was deep and rich.

"A murderer?" Not exactly what Leia was expecting. "I'm unsure how the New Republic can aid you in such an internal matter."

"The murder took place about eighteen standard years ago and the identity of the murderer is still a mystery," he seemed rather annoyed by this, "and we believe the New Republic might have useful information in its more classified databases."

Eighteen standard years ago would put it just about the time of the Battle of Yavin. Why would the prime minister come all this way when all he would have to do is put in a formal request for an information search?

"Who was the victim?" she asked, knowing that had to be the key.

Baletan drew in a breath. "My father, Darlen Baletan. He was the Supreme Military Commander in charge of our military fleet and planetary security."

Well, that explained it, but Leia was picking up on something else. "You have an idea of who the murderer was?"

"We do now, yes," Baletan looked over to his minister.

"Due to new information that I have uncovered," Lotan's voice was deep but not nearly as rich as Baletan's, "we have a pretty good idea who the assassin was."

"Assassin?" Leia asked.

"We believe her to be a friend of yours," Baletan stared coldly into her eyes. "She calls herself Mara Jade."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A chime rang through the Solo home, Han ignored it. If it was Jade then C3-PO and the Noghri had instructions to let her in. He kept his eyes on the image in front of him, "So how long do you think she'll be?"

"She doesn't know," Colona's eyes twitched, she didn't have much of a sabbac face. "Madam asked me to tell you that she is unsure how long she'll be detained, that she will be there as soon as possible. She would like your guest to wait for her, but you should go ahead and have lunch without her."

"Right, so I'll see her a week from tomorrow then?"

"Actually, the Madam Chief seems to want to get matters cleared as soon as possible so please make sure your guest does not leave," Colona's eyes twitched again.

Han thought about this for a moment. "Okay," he said slowly, "sure."

"Thank you, Captain Solo."

The transmission ended and Han sat staring across the room wondering what was going on. Leia obviously needed to speak to Mara but was keeping tight lipped about it. Had something come up dealing with the Smuggler's Alliance, Karrde, or the events at Corellia?

Han shuddered. On Corellia, family meant something. You protected each other. You certainly didn't go about kidnapping children and attempted murdering your own cousins.

A noise from the entryway shook Han from his thoughts. It sounded like a little argument was taking place between Jade and the Noghri.

Making his way across the open living room Han spotted Mara in the entryway staring down one of their Noghri bodyguards, Gharakh. Not many people were that brave. With their needle-sharp teeth, steel-grey skin, and large dark eyes, the Noghri were terrifying enough without being skilled combatants and hunters. Han wondered if the entire race was born knowing how to sneak up on people.

The Noghri felt honor bound to protect Leia, or Lady Vader, because she showed them the truth of the Imperial oppression of their race. Awhile ago Leia had that debt declared paid and sent all the Noghri back to their new home on Wayland to be with their families. Recent events, however, prompted Leia to once again call the Noghri honor guard back into service, if just for the time being. This last crisis hit close, too close.

"Now what's all this about?" he looked between the two.

"Han clan Solo, this lady will not relinquish her weapon!" Gharakh did not break eye contact with the equally unblinking Jade.

The trader was wearing another one of those all-duty jumpsuits she often wore but there was no blaster holster. Gharakh must have been referring to the small but very effective blaster Mara liked to keep under her sleeve. Han guessed it was a throw-back to her days as the Emperor's personal assassin. It didn't bother Han, after all, you should always stick with a weapon you're comfortable with.

"It's alright Gharakh. Mara is a friend of the family," _sort of_, Han neglected to say out loud, "she can keep it on her."

Mara muttered something Han didn't catch.

"Very well, Han clan Solo," with that the Noghri bowed and slinked off somewhere, leaving Han and Mara in silence. Mara wasn't much for polite conversation.

"Princess is gonna be late and wanted us and the kids to go ahead and have lunch. It will be a few minutes, why don't you sit down or something," Han wasn't much for social graces either. Leia was always trying to teach him how to be, well, less like a scoundrel. Han liked scoundrel. It suited him. Besides, Mara wouldn't care. "Want a drink? Threepio!"

"I'm good, thanks," Mara sat down on one of the plush chairs but her posture was stiff and uneasy. "Nice place, very, Alderaanian."

"Yeah, Leia didn't like any of my decorating ideas," Han sat down on the sofa across from his guest.

"No, I suppose she wouldn't want to live in a cantina." Mara smiled, just slightly.

"Nah, I was thinking more neo-_Falcon_," he replied dryly. Mara nodded and that seemed to lighten things a bit.

Han had worked with Mara and her former boss Talon Karrde many times over the years but he could count on his fingers the amount of times he saw Mara actually really smile or be happy. It was strange, Mara was a strong willed woman who seemed capable of almost anything, except that nagging little thing called emotion. Although it must come in handy at the Sabacc table, if the woman even played the game.

"Master Solo, you requested my presence?" One day Han was going to have to fit Threepio with a less annoying voice.

"Tell the SSP droid to get lunch ready," and after a second thought, "oh, and Threepio, no more suggestions okay."

"Well, sir, I assure you that if that droid had actually listened to what I was saying then there wouldn't have been any complications," Threepio turned and left in the droid equivalent of a huff.

Han turned back to Mara, "Threepio's last suggestion had the kids throwing up three night in a row."

"Really," Mara's face actually showed just a touch of sympathy. Han got the impression she didn't like the golden droid any more than him or Lando did.

Lando, now there was a confusion and a half. On about every planet in the galaxy there is some saying that deals with soul mates or there being someone for everyone out there in the great reaches of the universe. Han had to remind himself of that every time he heard that Lando and Mara were seeing each other. After all, Han vividly remembered Lando trying to charm Mara during the Kessel/Maw Instillation incident. Han got the impression that Mara was one step away from shoving Lando's cape down his throat. Not to long after that Mara and Lando started having an on-again off-again style relationship over the years with the two whisking off someplace to be together.

Everything about their relationship seemed to be on the level, and maybe it was just old smuggler's paranoia, but the two of them didn't seem right. Lando always put one of his I-know-something-you-don't grins on his face whenever Han asked how things were going with Mara. Han supposed that could mean a number of things, but Han knew Lando. Lando wouldn't be shy about out-and-out bragging about such things.

Han didn't know Mara nearly as well, who did, but he knew her well enough to know that she has a fierce determination about things, not to mention a loyalty complex. Han just couldn't see her in this kind of non-committal relationship, especially with a renowned Ladies Man like Lando wishes he was. Mara seemed more like the type who played for keeps in a relationship and Han hadn't known her to have dated anyone else when she and Lando were broke up, or even care that they had broken up. It was like two conflicting personas.

Then there was also that time they were trying to reach Lando over the Holonet and got Mara instead, she acted completely unlike herself. Maybe Lando discovered some hidden level to the former assassin?

One thing Han thought he could be sure about was that any person who break Mara's heart would most likely end up with a broken neck, leg, arm, skull, and sternum, among other things. Just before the Corellian crisis Mara and Lando had called it quits again and then Lando went out rich-wife hunting. It was then Lando met Tendra Risant of Saccoria. Luke had been with Lando at the time and he said that Lando was truly smitten with the woman. The interesting thing was that Tendra seemed to like Lando just as much. It could be that his old friend finally found that one woman all the proverbs talk about?

Where did that leave Mara? Right before the final battle of the Corellian crisis Han saw Mara, Lando and Tendra all talking together. Mara didn't seem to care that Lando had found someone to replace her, and while he was looking for a rich woman to marry, no less. Mara was cold person, but surely not that cold.

Well, Han would just have to wait until someone let him in on the big joke, because he was sure there was one, had to be.

"So, did you have trouble finding the place?" Han finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Not really," she shrugged, "I made a few stops along the way, getting a track on a few components I need to fix the _Jade's Fire_."

"Oh yeah, nice ship you got there. Packs quite a punch, maneuverable too."

"Thank you." Mara said with an honest touch of pride in her voice.

"Hey, if you need a hand with repairs, me and Chewie will be more than welcome to help," he offered, "well, when he gets back from Kashyyyk."

"No thanks," Mara said quickly.

"You sure?"

Mara's brilliant green eyes went dark. "I've seen what you've done to the _Millennium Falcon_, Solo. You touch the _Jade's Fire_ and I assure you, they'll never find the body."

If it had been anyone else sitting across from him making that statement Han might have shot off some sarcastic comment or at least laughed. Han had no doubt that Mara would and could make good on that promise. She seemed to hold the _Jade's Fire_ in the same affection as Han did his _Millennium Falcon_.

That got Han to thinking for a moment. "Hey Mara, did you ever figure out what planet you're from?"

Mara didn't seem to be phased by the sudden change in conversation. That probably happened a lot around her. "No, why?"

"I was just thinking that you'd make a great Corellian."

Mara raised one eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, by the way you fly and fight. With that sharp wit of yours you'd fit in perfectly on Corellia, or at least the Corellia I knew as a kid," Han tried to focus his mind on the good memories.

"Interesting theory, but I think my personality has more to do with the environment in which I was raised and less with a planet I was too young to even remember," Mara once told Leia about how the Emperor took Mara as a young child from her home to the Imperial Palace. There the Emperor, along with the best the Imperial Military Academy had to offer, trained her to be one of his Hands, an elite force of loyal assassin and fighters.

"True." Han shuddered at the thought of living under Palpatine.

She gave him a little smirk, "What does that say about Corellia then?"

Now Han wished he hadn't brought the subject up. "Yeah..."

From down the hallway came the clattering noises of children. Jacen entered the living room first, followed by his twin sister Jaina. Anakin trailed behind, starring intently at one of the kids many toys. So much for not taking anything apart today, but at least nothing had blown up… yet.

"Hello," Jacen said upon seeing Mara.

"Hi there," Jaina poked her head over her brother's shoulder.

Anakin stood seemingly oblivious.

"Kids, you remember Mara Jade," he gestured to the woman, "she'll be having lunch with us today."

"Hello," Mara said very politely.

"Nice to have you," Jacen returned the politeness, then asked his father, "is lunch ready yet?"

"Should be. Why don't you three wash up first?" Han gave a pointed look towards Anakin.

"Come on," Jaina took her youngest brother by the shoulders and led him towards the refresher.

It took a little coaxing but Anakin finally put the disassembled toy down and the four of them sat down to a light lunch. Mara didn't seem very comfortable in the whole situation until Jaina started asking her about the _Jade's Fire_. Jaina wondered how Mara got a hold of such a ship and that made for an interesting conversation. At times Mara seemed to choose her words carefully and Han knew there had to be more to the story. That was always the way with her. At least forever stoned faced Mara looked as if she was actually starting to enjoy herself. If she kept this up then Han would have to start growing more fingers to count with.

Afterwards, Han told the kids that they could play when their mother got back and right now they needed to keep up with their studies. Other kids were on a break but the Solo children had missed too much schooling. The tutor Leia hired while they were on Corellia spent less time teaching the kids and more time trying to keep them alive. Not that Han minded that, it was just that he wanted his kids to get a full education, even if the occasional kidnapping attempt did get in the way sometimes.

Han was trying to figure out what to do about his guest when Mara took out a datapad and sat down in the chair she occupied earlier. She said she had her own studying to do and that took care of that.

It wasn't long till Jacen called Han to help him with one of his datacards. It didn't want to run in Jacen's datapad no matter what he tried.

"Let's see if Anakin can fix it." Han looked around for the little mechanical genius. "Where did he go?"

Jaina looked up from her own datapad. "Living room."

Han made his way with Jacen down the hallway, then Jacen touched his arm to stop him right when they got into view of the sitting area. He could see Mara Jade sitting with her back half-turned to them, her face obscured. Anakin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Mara looked up from her datapad.

"My name's Anakin," he told her.

"Yes, I know."

"My grandfather's name was Anakin," the boy's eyes focused unwavering on Mara. "You knew him, didn't you?"

"Well, we didn't really socialize," Mara answered cautiously, "but we both worked for Palpatine and I saw him around the Palace."

Anakin's voice lowered and Han could barely hear his next words. "He was a bad man, wasn't he."

Han didn't like where this was going and was just about to rush in when Jacen grabbed his arm again. Han looked down at his eldest son.

"Wait," Jacen kept staring ahead.

"Some would say that, yes," Mara replied to Anakin's statement.

Anakin looked at her with a puzzled tilt of his head.

"Anakin, I knew a lot of bad men. Men who enjoyed being malicious. Do you know what that word means?" Mara had a soft tone to her voice, not normal for her, but it sounded genuine.

Anakin nodded.

"These men, it seemed to me, woke up every morning and asked themselves just how malicious they could be to everyone around them," she gave a defeated sigh, "but when I think back, Darth Vader… Anakin Skywalker, didn't strike me as one of those men."

"How do you mean?" Anakin was wide eyed.

Just what did Mara mean? Every time Han met Vader he always seemed pretty evil to him. Of course, Mara had seen more of the dark lord than anyone Han could think of, at least, of anyone who was still living.

"I'm not saying he wasn't a bad man," she clarified, "he did do bad things, he just wasn't bad in the way men like Palpatine or Tarkin were. Your parents tell you about Tarkin?"

"He blew up mom's planet," he spoke the words strangely, as if he knew that it had been a bad thing but he couldn't quite grasp the concept, he was just a kid.

"Yeah," Han couldn't remember Mara ever sounding sad but right now she echoed Anakin's pain. "You see, Vader wouldn't have had any problems giving the order to blow up Alderaan, if he thought it would achieve his goals. Tarkin, on the other hand, did it regardless because he enjoyed tormenting people. That's why he waited to have an audience before testing the Death Star's guns. Do you understand the difference?"

Anakin thought long and hard about that. It was a tough subject for an almost eight-year-old to handle, but the kid was brighter than most. "I think so." Anakin's voice was a little shaky.

"Vader was a bad man, but not as bad as everyone wants to believe he was," she offered some kind of condolences, "and remember, there was good in him. That good had to manifest somewhere."

"Uncle Luke brought him back from the Dark Side," Anakin's face brighten.

"The Dark Side is like an addiction and addicts have to want to give it up themselves, no one can do it for them. However, Luke certainly did help by being there for him and believing in him," suddenly Mara's voice cracked. "When it counted, Anakin was a good man."

Han wished he could see Mara's face. When he first met Mara she thought Luke had killed her master and for that she wanted nothing more than to return the favor. Now, here she was, telling Anakin that the person who was actually responsible for Palpatine's death had been a good man in doing it. Did she actually believe it, or was she just being kind to the kid?

"Thank you." Anakin flung his arms around Mara's neck in a hug.

Mara froze.

After a few seconds, Mara relaxed and gave Anakin a light pat on the back. "You're welcome."

_Well, what do you know_, Han thought to himself, _Mara Jade does have a soft side_.

Han looked down at Jacen whose gaze had shifted towards the entryway. Was it a Jedi thing or had Anakin told his brother he was going to talk to Mara about Vader? Anakin was having issues about being named after the poster boy for falling to the dark side. It really wasn't healthy for him but maybe this little talk with Mara might have helped.

"Mom's home," Jacen muttered.

Anakin was now rushing to the doorway, leaving Mara sitting in her seat. Han still couldn't see her face but he got the impression she was starring through space. Jaina came up behind them. Together Han and the kids went to the door to greet Leia. It was a rare day lately that she got back with the sun not even close to setting.

Leia entered with arms opened wide and her Noghri bodyguard slipped in silently behind her. She had hugged and kissed her children before she even made it out of the entryway. Leia listened attentively to the chatter of three children happy to see their mother but Han could see in her face that whatever was bothering her earlier still wasn't resolved.

"Now children," she smiled at them, "I need to speak with your father and Jade for a few minutes and then I'll be right in to play with you okay?"

This garnered a few boos but Leia gently shushed them, "Now, now, this shouldn't take too long to clear up."

Reluctantly the twins and Anakin headed back down the hallway. Mara had come out of whatever daze she was in and stood in the living room next to her chair.

"Mara." Leia said as she approached the woman. "Why don't you sit down? There is something we need to discuss," and by the tone of her voice, Han could tell it had nothing to do with the appropriations.

"What is it?" Mara seemed to pick up on the same thought and returned to her seat.

Leia sat across from her on the sofa, Han electing to stand. It was probably a good thing too, as a moment later Leia said something that would have made him jump up anyway.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Thanks so much to my readers! I apologize that this one is a bit short, hazard of how I re-cut the chapters, but there is some important stuff in here. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I don't believe this," Mara spoke with a stony expression but an irritated voice. "You said yourself I couldn't be charged with war crimes."

And that was true.

After Mara helped stop Grand Admiral Thrawn it was clear that the woman bore no more loyalty to the Empire, however, there was still some debate on how much loyalty she still felt towards Palpatine. Regardless, Leia and Luke convinced Mon Mothma and several others in the New Republic that Mara would be a great asset if they let her take charge of the Smuggler's Alliance instead of locking her up because she once served the Emperor. Leia told Mon Mothma that she believed Palpatine hadn't really given Mara any choice in the matter. She explained how Palpatine made it so that service to the Empire was the only thing Mara knew.

Mara made her own choices now, and they seemed to come down on the side of good.

There was also a whole other level to the situation that dealt with the Force, the Dark Side, and Palpatine's manipulations. All this would have been hard to explain but Luke's word that Mara was no longer the Emperor's servant was good enough for many of the New Republic's high ranking members.

As she had done for other former Imperials, Mon Mothma gratefully gave Mara immunity from prosecution for anything she had done in service to the Empire. Not like it would have mattered. So far all that could be found of Mara's connection to the Emperor, other then her knowledge of high level codes and hidden passages, were random images of her at the Emperor's court dressed like the dancing girl that was her cover story. Other bits and pieces had been found, but nothing which clearly pointed out any mission data or directly tied her to any event.

Mara had been nothing more than a shadow that served her master well.

"The New Republic, yes, but this is an individual accusing you of a specific crime," Leia sighed. "If he can gather enough evidence, he could bring you to trial in a Latorin court and there is nothing the New Republic could do to stop him."

"This is just ridiculous," Han grumbled, pouring himself glass of Whyren's, "bringing this up after twenty years. Didn't you tell them that Mara's on our side now?"

"Yes," she had many times, "but there are no statute of limitations on murder in any government I know of and this was the man's father who was killed."

"What evidence does he have?" Mara's voice was now more even.

"Nothing, really," though she wished she believed that. "Like I said, Darlen Baletan was in control of all of Latorin's military and police," which made Darlen a very powerful person. After his death the position of Supreme Military Commander was decommissioned and the power was broken up between several individuals. "According to Devin Baletan, Darlen was going to throw Latorin's military in support of the rebellion, maybe let us use Latorin as a launching point into the Hydian Way, Corellian Run, even the Corellian Trade Spine. He never got the chance to contact the rebellion because he was assassinated."

"So naturally they think Palpatine ordered the hit?" Mara said calmly.

"Yes," she nodded, "Only recently did anyone on Latorin know about you and how you used to work for Palpatine… as an assassin." Mara never denied her past but she didn't go around flaunting it either. Once Kar Lotan discovered Mara's past, him and Baletan came to the conclusion that Mara was the assassin in question. Leia tried to tell the Latorins that it could have been any one of the Emperor's other Hands.

"This is ridiculous," Mara shook her head and tried to wave the whole thing away, "Latorin is an insignificant grease stain on the map, even more so than Tatooine. It probably would have made you an easier target. If Palpatine thought the planet was useful he would have used it himself."

"So you have been there before then," Leia watched Mara closely.

Mara's eyes seemed to go distant for a second "Yes, but so has a lot of smugglers and traders who travel the routes. It may be a spot in the road but even those come in handy sometimes."

"That's true enough," conceded Han, "been there a few times myself."

"Well, I think we can safely say you're not the assassin," Leia said dryly before turning back to Mara. "Right now Baletan and some of his men are sifting through New Republic archives trying to find what evidence they can."

"Shouldn't be much, the NRI hasn't had much luck in that department themselves," that note of irritation was back in Mara's voice.

"True, but NRI wasn't looking for something specific, also" Leia held her breath, "I gave Baletan access to your NRI file as well as authorization to access any classified files in the New Republic database if they pertain to the case."

Leia expected Mara to object and was slightly startled when her husband yelled, "Why in the name of Kessel did you do that for?"

"Politics," Mara answered before Leia could respond.

That was indeed why and all Leia could do was lower her eyes.

"Leia can't look like she's abusing her power by hindering prosecution," Mara continued. "That would be something certain opportunists in the New Republic Senate would not hesitate to use against her. Borsk Fey'lya comes to mind."

He came to Leia's mind too. That Bothan was a master at making every opportunity swing to his advantage, although often without any regard to the actual consequences of his actions. Leia was surprised he hadn't been booted out of the New Republic long ago.

Leia inwardly sighed, things were getting ridiculous. It had been, what, fourteen years since Endor? One would think that the New Republic would start evening itself out by now but instead there had been one crisis after another. Some of the crisis's could have been avoided or handled better if people like Fey'lya hadn't been in a position of authority, yet those like him still stayed in power. Leia was getting tired of the constant political battles.

Battles she felt like she was loosing.

Battles that made her feel as if she was now throwing an ally, a friend, to the Rancors.

"I'm sorry, Mara," Leia said solemnly.

Mara stared at her for along moment, her expression never wavering. Leia sometimes wondered if the etched face that Mara wore so often was a true reflection of who she was inside, a cold unfeeling lump of stone.

No, even if Mara wouldn't admit to it, there was a warmth and goodness in her. It was what led to her to save Leia and her newborn twins from Thrawn all those years ago and in doing so revealing her Imperial heritage for which she was promptly arrested for. It was why she recently helped Leia escape Corellia and then fight the Triad, a fight she could have easily refused being a part of.

"It's fine," Mara finally spoke, "you're just doing what's best for your family, and for the New Republic."

Leia actually hoped that maybe Mara would show some anger as her taking the situation like this was going to make what Leia was about to say that much harder. "Baletan wanted me to turn you over to their Chief of Planetary Security for questioning, but instead we came to a compromise."

"Go on."

"I gave them my word that you would not leave Coruscant until they are done with their research. By then they should have a better idea as to whether or not you are the one they are looking for. If they did find compelling evidence, then I would turn you over to them," Leia was sure that at least this would make Mara angry.

"Alright," Mara said with absolutely no emotion in her voice.

"You're okay with this?" Leia raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Mara shrugged, "You gave them your word right."

Leia nodded in understanding. One day Leia would find out what made promises and loyalty such a big issue with Mara.

"Mara," Han interjected to break the mood. "Would you like that drink now?"

"Actually, I think I'll be going." Mara said as she stood. "Your kids are waiting for you and it seems we have plenty of time now to work on those appropriations."

Before Leia could speak, Mara was already halfway to the door. Leia really couldn't think of anything to say right now that wouldn't sound tired or trite.

"You know," Mara said right as she opened the door, "I don't suppose it matters at all that I didn't assassinate Baletan."

Leia blinked as the door closed behind the woman. Never once during her discussions with Baletan and Mara did it ever occur to Leia to ask Mara if she was actually guilty or not.

Was it because she assumed she was innocent… or actually guilty?

…

Later that night, once all the kids were fast asleep, Han found Leia standing at the window in their bedroom. She looked much as she did that night on Endor, lost in so many thoughts. All Han could think to do was walk up behind her and slip his arms around to hold her.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yes," but then Leia's body weaken and she pulled Han closer. "No, no I'm not okay. What happened today…?" Leia shook her head.

"You didn't have many options," Han held his wife tight, "Mara understood that."

"I know," she sighed, that didn't make things any better, "I'm just getting tired of politics and politicians like Fey'lya limiting my choices because of their own self-interest. It's like they forgot why we fought the rebellion in the first place."

"That…" he agreed, then added, "or they remember it a little too vividly."

Palpatine hadn't been kind to non-human species during his reign. Now that these races had their freedom, they might have become a little to overprotective of that freedom. This wouldn't have been so bad if they spread that feeling to encompass all races in the galaxy, but most internalized it and only protected their own.

"I wonder if Mon Momtha ever felt this weak and helpless," Leia sighed.

"I don't know. Probably," he held her gently, "but Mon Momtha had different kinds of problems to deal with during the rebellion and setting up the New Republic. I do think you had it easier than her then. All you had to do was save the galaxy," he grinned, "which was pretty easy to do since the Imperials liked to make big shiny targets for us to shoot at."

That got a genuine laugh out of his wife making Han happy and he held her tighter. "You know. You could go talk to Mon Momtha, get her advice on the matter."

"I thought about that," she admitted, "but no, I couldn't do that to her. She spent so much of her life dedicated to peace, I don't want to disrupt her from her own tranquility. She's earned it."

Han snorted. "I doubt your own successor would be so kind."

"Successor?" Leia's voice sounded strange.

Had his wife actually thought that she would be Chief of State forever? Han wasn't too surprised by this. He himself never believed Leia and politics could ever be separated, much like him and his _Millennium Falcon_ or Chewie. However, there had to be limits.

"Come on, sweetheart," Han gently pulled his wife away from the view. "You should get some sleep."

Yes, there had to be limits.

…

Mara sat alone at in the _Jade's Fire_'s navigation seat, idly tapping at the control panel. It's not like anyone could stop her from leaving. Just a few commands, a few computer slices, and once again it would be as if Mara Jade never existed.

Perhaps that was a bit too much to ask. Too many people knew her now, knew who she was, is.

That had been her first mistake.

She knew better than to get involved, get herself in too deep. She gained too many responsibilities and, unlike some people she could name, giving her word actually meant something to her.

Just a few taps on the control panels and Mara powered down her ship. It is never wise to go against the guidance of the Force. If this is what it wanted, Mara would just have to deal with it as it unfolded.

Of course, there was the possibility that nothing could happen and the problem might just go away on its own.

"And lakes could start forming on Tatooine," Mara mused.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is pretty long, but totally worth it, I promise! Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had been three days since Devin Baletan first told Leia his suspicions about his father's death. He said he would return when he had the evidence he was looking for. Leia didn't expect to see him so soon, she hoped not to see him again at all.

"Please, have a seat," Leia said cordially as Baletan and his group was ushered into her office. "How is your search going?"

"As well as we had hoped," Baletan replied with fake civility, "Kar had a few leads and we followed them nicely to this," he gestured to his assistant.

Kali removed a datacard from her case and passed it over to Leia who read the label: _The Rising Twilight, Latorin_.

"'The Rising Twilight'?"

"One of a few gypsy-like entertainment troupes who traveled the galaxy during the time of the Empire," Baletan was trying to hide a smug grin. "They performed plays, ballads, and dances wherever they could. The Emperor wasn't very keen on such groups and so naturally they ended up on out-of-the-way worlds like Latorin."

"This particular group performed on Latorin the day before Darlen Baletan's death," Lotan continued, butting in rudely. "I remembered watching them perform at a private show hosted by Jori Netlan, the Minister of Commerce at the time. Netlan's cousin, Morak, had a passion for making holodocumentaries, although, he was not very good. I was hoping that some of his work had survived. You see, he moved to Coruscant to pursue this passion and was an unfortunate victim of the uprising here after Endor. Wrong place, wrong time."

"Fortunately, this piece of work was decent and rare enough that someone thought to save it," Baletan took back the conversation with a pointed glare at Lotan. "We have it keyed to a certain point in the performance. Please, take a look."

Maybe it was the Force, maybe it was the look on Baletan's face, but Leia knew she wasn't going to like what she was about to see.

Carefully Leia placed the datacard into her datapad and a stilled image appeared. It was a grand ballroom not dissimilar to many Leia had seen in her youth. The holo was clear enough that she could make out the delicate floral pattern which snaked its way across the pale green walls. Three huge transparasteel windows with colored etchings of forest scenes dominated the far end. The floor itself was a mosaic, but there was too many people standing about for Leia to get a clear view.

Dozens of men and women, mostly human, some alien, gathered around the edges of the main floor to watch the performances. They were dressed in fine robes and lounged on huge chairs with rich fabrics while others stood and no doubt gossiped. Servants hurried about their tasks. Yes, it was an image Leia knew well, but what was she supposed to see?

Occupying the main floor was five young women. Four spread out in a diamond shape while the fifth was in mid-spin at their center. Soft blue fabric accented with glittering stones wrapped around their chest and one shoulder, just enough to cover all common laws of decency. The same cloth was wrapped low around their waists as very short skirts, with a length of fabric trailing behind them. Fabric flowed from their wrists and decorated head pieces.

The whole scene very much reminded Leia of Jabba the Hutt's palace and the clothes he made his dancers, and ultimately her, wear. Leia had to admit that these young professional dancers with their long lean bodies presented much better figures than she ever did, not that Han ever complained about the metal bikini...

Throwing away that distractive thought, she continued to examine the dancers. Wraps of beads weighed down their ankles, the four outer women up on the very tip of their toes, arms gracefully outstretched into an elegant pose.

Leia winced at memories of trying to be taught that same maneuver as a child learning her social graces. She had spent most of her time studying politics with Bail Organa when she was supposed to be practicing how to be a good little princess. Leia couldn't think of anyone outside the professional circuit who bothered learning such advanced dance stances, even if they were beautiful to view.

No, there was one person Leia knew, "You said this was taken the day before Darlen Baletan was assassinated?"

"Yes," Baletan replied. "The troupe did not leave until late the following day. Well after my father was murdered in the early morning."

"And we had the image authenticated by the NRI as well as an outside source," Lotan cut in, again, "just in case you were thinking this was faked. That is Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand."

Leia wasn't going to argue. The young woman on the left, her reddish gold hair obscured by the head dress, her features soft with youth, but there was no mistaking those vivid green eyes. Eyes that looked just as haunted in the holo as when Leia first met her.

"This doesn't prove that she was the assassin, though," Leia tried to sound confident but was now riddled with doubts.

"Perhaps," Flec Cordan spoke up, "but this should be enough evidence to allow me to at least question her."

"Yes, I'll speak with Jade and we'll set something up," Leia barely heard her own words, her eyes and thoughts focused on the image before her. Mara said she didn't do it and Leia didn't even have to ask her if she did. Mara never lied to her before, why would she start now, for this of all things?

…

"Like the name," Han tried desperately not to roll his eyes, but did anyway.

"Ah, come on Han," Lando Calrissian's broad grin flashed through the holotransmission, "the _Deep Pockets_ is a sure fire investment."

"Oh, so is that why you called?" Han frowned, Lando having just finished relating to him his current project which was the mining of the water planet Varn with the ore miner _Deep Pockets_. Han recognized that Lando was actually very good at setting up profitable businesses, especially those involving mining, but there was no way Han would ever let Lando reel him into investing. Lando was also very good at loosing said profitable businesses, usually because he gambled it away or someone decided to destroy it.

The Imperials seemed to have a fetish for wrecking Lando's businesses.

"Nothing like that," the self-labeled lady's man laughed, "Tendra and I have all that covered. I set it up and she's financing it."

"Brave woman," Han said wryly.

"Han," Lando actually looked hurt. "Tendra has a lot of faith in my abilities. I'm not going to loose this one."

Han wanted to ask just what or who Lando was referring to, but that might have been a little too cruel to do to his old friend at this stage of the game. "Well, just stay away from the Sabacc tables okay."

"What? You afraid I'll win back the _Falcon_?" that flashy grin was back. "Again?"

"We'll never, _ever_, play for the _Falcon_ again. We made a deal." Han grimaced. A few years back when he wasn't in a particularly good mood he let Lando goad him into playing Sabacc for the _Falcon_ and Lando won. Lando tried to give the ship back to Han when he realized Han's head hadn't been in the game because Leia had almost died on Vortex just a day before. But a deal was a deal.

Lando and Han played another game a few days after that and Han won back the _Falcon_. Later Han had a feeling that Lando might have let him win that one. That's why Han decided to play one more time for ownership, the last and final game, the two agreed. Han couldn't believe it when Lando won. He couldn't believe it any more when Lando gave the _Falcon_ back to him. Only this time Han accepted it because there was nothing altruistic about Lando's 'gift'. Mara had been with them at the time and Lando was just trying to impress her.

Mara.

"Hey Lando, have you heard about Mara Jade?"

"No," some concern flashed across his friend's face, "what's happened?"

"Some guy from Latorin accused her of murder," he said bluntly.

"Murder?" Lando almost laughed the word.

"What?"

"I don't know," Lando shrugged, containing his mirth. "Murder implies killing in cold blood. That doesn't track with the Mara Jade I know."

"No, it doesn't," Mara was deadly, as many had discovered the hard way, but she was a Jedi, sort of, and so never killed in anger or cold blood. Okay, there was that time she struck down Luke's clone but you could hardly fault the woman for that incident. Mara was still suffering the effects of the Emperor's control over her, "but they are accusing her of an assassination that Palpatine might have ordered twenty years ago."

"Oh," Lando's face went blank, "well, that sounds like something she would have done."

"Yeah," he had the same thought, "did she ever mention anything about a mission on Latorin?"

"No," he frowned, "why would she?"

"Well, you were dating her."

"Oh, right," and there was that I-know-something-you-don't grin again, "no, she never brought up her past and, to be honest, I was afraid to ask."

"Don't blame you," Han mumbled, that old paranoia sneaking up on him again, but now wasn't the time to question Lando about his relationship with Mara.

"I've got my hands full at the moment," he said regretfully, but if there is anything I can do to help her you let me know okay?"

"Will do."

After Lando caught up on how everyone else in the family was doing he said his goodbyes. Perfect timing as Leia should be home any minute now. Although when she was due home, and when she came home, were two separate things.

Han let out a long breath and he went and fixed himself a drink. He was getting tired of sitting around all day with nothing to do but tweak the _Falcon_. It wasn't that he wanted to get back into the sights of a blaster anytime soon. He was, well, he wasn't sure what he was. Lonely? Old? Tired maybe? Why couldn't he, Leia, and the kids, all find some nice place away from all the people who either wanted something from them or wanted to kill them? Hadn't they earned that right?

"Han?" Leia's voice echoed through their home.

"Hello, stranger," Han grinned as he entered Leia's home office. "What's wrong?"

His wife didn't look well, "This."

Leia slipped a datacard into a slot in her desk. A moment later an image formed above her personal holoprojector. The scene looked as if it came out of one of those holodramas he liked to make fun of. "What am I looking at?"

"Images from a party hosted on Latorin a day before Devin Baletan was assassinated," there was an odd sternness in Leia's voice.

"So?" Han stared at her, starting to worry.

"Look at the dancer on the left."

Finally taking his eyes off Leia, Han found the dancer in question. She was young, couldn't have been any more than eighteen, maybe not even sixteen. The exotic cut of her costume reminded Han of Leia on Tatooine and how annoyed he still was that he spent most of that time blind.

"Look at her eyes," Leia's voice cut into his memories.

It took a moment for Han to find his voice. "Jade. No mistaking it."

"I know."

For a long time neither of them spoke, the implications not needing to be said. A noise rang through Han's ears but his mind was too occupied now to register it.

"This doesn't change anything. So what if she was the assassin. We all know she assassinated people for Palpatine, now we have a name," Han paused at that thought, "one name out of many."

"That's not what's bothering me," Leia's eyes were distant.

It wasn't what was bothering Han either. "She said she didn't do it."

"I know that. She's never lied about something like this to us before, so why start now?" Leia shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense."

Even back when Mara wanted to kill Luke, she never lied to any of them. In fact, she had volunteered the information about the Emperor's storehouse on Wayland where the cloning tanks were being kept. Sure, at times Mara did refuse or neglect to give some details but that is different from straight out lying. Mara may have worked for Palpatine but now she was one of the most honorable and trustworthy people Han knew. If she was guilty then she simply wouldn't have brought it up instead of volunteering that she was innocent.

"Unless," Han's voice went dry. What he was thinking didn't sit well with Han, not after what he had witnessed between Mara and Anakin the other day, but he had to say it, "Unless she's lying to us now to cover up something much bigger than a simple assassination. Something to do with the Emperor?"

The Emperor had so many doomsday projects floating around the galaxy that the New Republic was still running into them. If Mara was still secretly in the Emperor's service, or still wanted revenge, she could be planning something big. She knew about his storehouse with the cloning cylinders. Was there another storehouse out there with all sorts of deadly toys, perhaps on Latorin? Palpatine had taught her how to keep her thoughts from Vader, surely those techniques would work on Luke and Leia.

Leia was thinking the same thing as she said, "Mara's whole life under the Emperor was dominated by deception. She was one of his spies. Lies kept her alive. I imagine she was quite good at it and learned how to use the Force to aid her."

"No," Han wouldn't believe it, couldn't believe it, not after all the times he called on Mara for aid and she never let him down. "Mara has been our ally and that means something. She's manic about trust and promises."

"Promises to whom?" Leia asked in all seriousness, "Why won't she talk to NRI? Why won't she go to Luke's Academy? Why does she continue to protect Palpatine after all these years?"

"You wouldn't understand," both Han and Leia jumped at the new voice, "you couldn't."

Standing in the open doorway to Leia's office was Mara Jade, her eyes as hard and icy as deep-space asteroids and just as distant.

"Golden boy here let me in," Mara gestured to Threepio standing behind her. "He was under the impression I was welcome here. You should probably fix that glitch in his programming."

Mara turned to leave and Leia yelled out. "Mara, you have to explain this!"

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Mara turned sharply and Leia froze in response to Mara's suddenly cold and domineering presence. "We all have our secrets, Madam Chief, our hidden agendas, our demons. We purposefully cast shadows to hide bits of our selves that are so dark they can consume our own light. Same goes for you, Han, even your brother, and don't deny it."

Leia looked as if she was about to say something but stood quietly. Han couldn't argue with Mara's words, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Threepio was smart for once and shuffled off away from the confrontation.

"And yet," Mara continued, "you think that for some reason you have the _right_ to

_demand_ from me my secrets, my demons, so you can parade them around and gawk at them like some painting in a gallery simply because I wore the wrong pattern on my sleeve during your precious little rebellion!"

"It's not like that, Mara," Leia stammered out.

"Oh, but it is." Mara's voice grew quite and sinister. "I knew what you were thinking after the revolt started on Corellia. You both thought I had something to do with it. All I did was deliver a message cube like any other courier and you jumped to the conclusion that I was in league with men who where blowing up suns just so that you would let their group break from the New Republic," Mara's eyes went even colder, darker. "Now, why would you think that?"

Han looked away, they had jumped to that conclusion then, and they jumped to a worse conclusion now. Mara continuously proved herself to them and they continuously failed to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Palpatine blew up planets," Leia tried to sound as dark and cold as Mara, but her attempt sounded weak in comparison.

"Listen to your own words. _Palpatine_ blew up planets." Mara eyes now flamed. "All you and the NRI care about are facts and data. Did you ever think to ask me what I _thought_ about the whole situation with the Deathstars or _why_ I told you about the cloning tanks?" she shook her head, "you know, I wasn't the helpless little puppet you want to wish I was. I did have thoughts of my own and as long as they stayed in my head and didn't affect my ability to perform my duties the Emperor really didn't care. You don't seem to care any more about my feelings than he did."

"Mara," Han said cautiously. With a sharp turn of her head Mara's coldness was now directed at him and it was blistering. "I know how it feels to have your past affect how people treat and think of you. I've also had run-ins with my past that have almost gotten me and my family killed. So I'm going to say this: you're right, about all of it. You don't owe us anything, least of all explanations."

Han believed every word he said. It wasn't just his smuggling history that got him into trouble. Some in the New Republic forces never forgave him for giving up his commission. They didn't understand that Han Solo and military service are two things that just don't go together. He could explain to them for a thousand years and they might never comprehend why. Mara was in the same life pod and Han hoped that she was using those Force abilities of hers to see that he truly did understand at least this much of her pain. As for the rest, Han could only feel glad that he didn't have a basis to understand.

The embers died away, but the darkness in Mara's gaze was cavernous. "I did not assassinate Baletan."

Han nodded, "I believe you."

Mara drew a long breath and as she released it Han could feel some of that bitter frost she surrounded herself with ebb away, "Yes, I was on Latorin, but my mission had nothing to do with Baletan."

"You didn't mention it," Han threw out a guess, "because you thought we'd react like this and you didn't think they would find any evidence anyway?"

"I've always been a good at judging the situation," Mara sighed and life started to come back to her eyes, "but apparently not good enough. Anyway, Latorin was busy work, plain and simple."

"Busy work?" Leia finally broke her silence.

"Yeah, low priority mission," Mara shrugged, "That's why I used _Rising Twilight_. I had a deal with the troupe master. I could call him up, tell him what venue to play and he would let me perform with them, giving me an excellent cover. In return, I made sure he stayed in business, not to mention stayed alive. No one in the troupe or the Empire was the wiser. The partnership was all my idea and Palpatine was rather pleased with my initiative."

Han thought he heard a touch of pride in Mara's voice. He had to admit he was a little impressed himself. She had a nice little set-up going on there. Okay, so she used it to carry out Palpatine's orders, but Han used to be on the fringe once, he could appreciate it for what it was.

"What was the mission?" Leia hurried added, "If you don't mind me asking?"

Mara looked at Leia thoughtfully, then said, "I don't suppose Devin and his bunch will care… but I was there chasing rumors."

"What rumors?"

Mara was now being rather calm about things, as if she was discussing the latest slingball match. "Rumors that a couple of Moff's were siphoning off funds through small governments like Latorin. I was given a list of planets and on each one I was to identify what officials and locals might be able to do such a thing, then pulled any and all available financial files. I sent them back to the Emperor and my part was done. I imagine he gave them to people qualified to back-check the numbers."

"Jori Netlan was the Minister of Commerce," Leia pointed out.

"There were a few others but I don't remember who," Mara shrugged, tiredly, "it was so long ago and like I said, it was busy work."

"And Baletan?"

"Don't know. I sent the finance files to Palpatine two days before that was taken," Mara gestured to Leia's desk, her costumed image floating above it. For a short moment Mara stood staring at her younger self. Han tried to read her face but as usual there was nothing there to be examined. "I was just waiting for the troupe to finish so we could move onto the next planet on the list. I didn't hear about Baletan until right before we launched. I don't remember thinking anything of it."

"This all sounds perfectly reasonable to me," Han clapped his hands together. He wasn't sure just how much Leia believed Mara, but he was convinced, and he wanted to help. "Now, how do we persuade Baletan's son to be reasonable?"

"You," Mara looked pointedly at both of them, "don't do anything."

"Mara," Leia spoke quietly, "Baletan wants me to turn you over to them now. I have to admit that this did seem very—"

Mara cut Leia off with a hand gesture. "Don't worry about protecting your political reputation. I'll take care of things."

Once again before Han or Leia could say anything Mara was already gone.

"What do you suppose she meant by that?" Leia finally asked Han.

"Sounded rather ominous didn't it," he frowned, "I'm sure we'll find out though."

"I'm sure we will," Leia collapsed into her chair and slid the datacard out of the desk slot, the fateful image disintegrating into air.

Han stopped himself from asking Leia if she believed Mara's story of innocence. Leia looked so tired and worn, not just by this whole Mara thing, she hadn't been sleeping well lately, and neither was he.

"Captain Solo! Mistress Leia!" Threepio came in waving his mechanical arms.

"What now?" Han grumbled.

"Young Master Anakin has reprogrammed the SSP droid! It won't stop making sweets!"

"No kidding?" Han wasn't surprised.

"Oh yes," the droid's whiney voice said empathically, "I've explained to it twenty-three times how much irreparable damage a diet of such foods could do to a child's metabolism but it just won't listen."

Han turned to his wife. "You hungry sweetheart?"

Leia smiled. "Famished."

"Alright then," Han and Leia brushed past a fussing Threepio and joined their children. They paid for it later that night but it was worth it.

…

About the same time Leia was giving medicine to Anakin, who was holding his tummy promising never to reprogram the food droids ever again, Mara Jade sat at her desk in her cabin. Mara always knew that this day would come. Everything was taken care of.

As a guess, Han would be the first to understand.

Closing her eyes, Mara let the memories flood into her. Latorin? Of all places why did it have to be Latorin?

Darius had been from Latorin.

He betrayed her.

No.

She betrayed him.

Mara shook her head violently and stood up, knocking her chair to the deck with a clang that reverberated down the empty corridors. Now wasn't the time to rehash this. What's done is done. Mara needed to focus, she had work to do and she needed to get her sleep for tomorrow. There would probably be dreams tonight, but she could handle it, she always did.

Gathering up all her datacards Mara went over to the wall-safe that came standard with most models of luxury yachts. Mara did a little tweaking of the lock mechanism and now someone would have to be extremely adamant about getting to Mara's secrets to break past all the defenses she put up.

As Mara laid the datacards in the safe her hand brushed against something cold and metal. Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. Mara held it in her hand and more memories came flooding back.

Obi-wan Kenobi had given the lightsaber to Anakin's son, Luke, when he started teaching the young farmboy about the Force and the Jedi. Luke lost it, and his hand, at Cloud City when he painfully learned a lesson, as well as a horrible truth. Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker. Vader retrieved his old lightsaber, and Luke's hand, and gave them to the Emperor who stored them on Wayland.

The Emperor was not pleased with Vader's proposal to Luke that they join together, overthrow the Emperor and rule in his place. That is why Palpatine sent Mara to kill Luke before Vader could find him again. Mara knew Luke would go after Solo. Luke's friendship with Han, with all his friends, was his weakness.

"Opening yourself that way makes you vulnerable, and to be vulnerable means that you can fail, and to fail means you are that much closer to your own death," Mara uttered to herself. The Emperor had told her those words long ago, but that didn't make them any less true.

Mara established herself in Jabba's palace before Luke and Leia arrived. Mara almost got to Luke but because of a little misunderstanding she was busy fighting off Gamorreans while Luke was fighting the Rancor. Jabba then wouldn't let her on the sail barge. It was rather a huge mess for her and for the first time since training she actually failed a mission. Mara promised herself and the Emperor that she would not do so a second time. By then Palpatine had his vision of Luke coming to Vader and that is how Mara escaped her master's wrath.

Then Vader killed the Emperor and Mara was all alone, without an identity.

Mara wouldn't pity herself, not then, not now. She was actually glad on some level to finally be alone, the Emperor's voice no longer in her head, seeing all her thoughts and feelings but blatantly ignoring them.

Why couldn't Luke have ignored them too? Why did he have to care so much about what happened to her? It made everything too complicated when all she wanted to do was kill him.

Luke saw how afraid Mara was of becoming another servant to a dark master when the mad Jedi clone Joruus C'baoth returned to Wayland and they realized they would have to face him. Luke told Mara that C'baoth couldn't make her be his apprentice, that she was the master of her own destiny. Luke promised she wouldn't have to face C'baoth alone, he wouldn't leave her.

Luke was fighting a mindless clone of himself made from his lost hand. It was puppeteered by C'baoth, wielding Anakin's lightsaber, causing a strange pressure in the Force, and still Luke wouldn't let her face C'baoth alone. It was that clone she struck down to free herself from the Emperor's last command to kill Luke Skywalker. She then realized her own anger for Luke had faded away and she no longer wished his death.

Anakin's lightsaber weighed heavily in Mara's hand. Luke gave it to her on the roof of the Imperial Palace. He said that she had earned it, but mostly, he wanted her to have it. It was a precious gift and for him to just give it to her like that. Mara still wasn't sure what Luke was trying to tell her that night. She gathered it had something to do with links to the past. She should have stuck around the Academy, talked to Luke about it, have been a little more grateful for what he did for her.

No, she wouldn't be talking to Luke anymore, he was Jedi Master Skywalker now. What was he thinking? You just don't walk willingly to the dark side and expect to maintain control, not when there is a clone of Palpatine guiding you. That is the trick of the dark side. It doesn't come after you, it lets you come to it. It uses your own confidence against you till you realize too late that you have laid yourself among its snares.

Once you let the dark side in…

Mara's knuckles and fingertips turned white as she gripped the lightsaber. Okay, so Luke didn't come away from Byss running around proclaiming himself the new Dark Lord of the Sith. But still, coming back from the dark side does not automatically qualify you to be a Jedi Master. In fact, Luke should have been knocked down to Force Adept for his stupidity. Maybe Mara should have banged him over the head with his father's lightsaber. Maybe he'd understand that message.

With a sigh Mara placed the lightsaber back in the safe and locked it up tight. Skywalker wouldn't listen to her. She wasn't one of his Jedi, just a woman who knew darkness when she saw it. She should, she lived in it from the first days of her memory.

Something about that struck Mara as odd, but she was too mentally exhausted now to work it out. She would have plenty of time to think about it later, right now she needed her sleep. She had Baletan to take care of in the morning.

…

The next day Leia sat in her office wading through another stack of reports. It felt like the more she read and took care of the more appeared on her desk. So it wasn't surprising when Colona entered carrying another datapad in her hand. Leia acknowledged her presence with a quick glance and went back to reading a report from the Outer Rim.

"Madam Chief." Colona's voice was soft.

"Yes?" Leia looked up to see Colona still holding the datapad in her hand.

"I know you have a lot to do, but I think you should read this first."

Leia observed her aid, she had a peculiar look in her eyes. Taking the datapad from her outstretched hand, Leia asked, "What is it?"

"Flec Cordan," she said promptly, "Latorin's Chief of Planetary Security, sent it over a few moments ago."

"More evidence against Jade?" Leia started to read the report.

"Not exactly."

"She did _WHAT_?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Mara is my favorite SW EU character, so glad to hear that I'm doing her justice. Now, let's find out what Mara did and finally a certain important character makes an appearance!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"No, Chewie will be here in a few hours, he'll watch you," Han was being faced down by his three children.

"Sure, he can watch us while we're on the _Falcon_," Jacen said matter-of-fact.

"I ought to ground you for taking to me like that!" Han growled, and he should have, but there was something in his children's eyes that stopped him. Skywalker determination mixed with Solo stubbornness? Maybe the other way around?

"We want to go," Jaina matched her twin brother's tone.

Han really didn't want to leave them, but last time they all went somewhere together they almost died. "Why? This isn't going to be a fun trip. There won't be anything to do or see."

"But we'll be there, that's what matters," Anakin said with more resolve than a kid his age should have.

"Captain Solo," Threepio came shuffling into the room.

"What?" Han was actually pleased to have this distraction from the issue at large.

The droid seemed flustered at Han's tone but continued, "Master Luke has just sent a transmission and is wishing to speak with you."

_So much for the distraction._

"Okay, be right there," Han turned back to his children. "We'll discuss this with your mother. If she agrees, then you can go."

The kids nodded acceptance to this deal and headed back to their studies. Han took a deep breath and went to the holotransmitter. Tapping in commands, the image of his brother-in-law's head took shape.

"Hey, Luke, you still on Bakura?" Han remembered seeing the look on Luke's face when he told him that he was going to Bakura to tell Gaerial Captison's four-year-old daughter, Malinza, that her mother was dead. Gaerial had died a noble death against the Triad, but that would give little solace to a girl who a few years earlier lost her father to a blood disease and was now effectively an orphan.

When Luke went to Bakura and asked for Gaerial's help he promised Malinza that he would bring her mother back safe. Since he couldn't make good on that promise, Luke would make sure that at least the girl would be well taken care of.

"No, I had some things to deal with at the Academy. I'm on my way back to Bakura and I was wondering if I needed to swing by Coruscant," Luke's tone was a little interrogative.

"Did you pick up on something through the Force?" he wouldn't put it past the younger man.

"Just a feeling."

Han took a deep breath. "It's Mara Jade."

Concern started to worm itself onto Luke's face. "What about Mara?"

"It all started a few days ago," Han shook his head, this was turning into a really big mess, "the Prime Minister of Latorin accused Jade of murdering his father."

"Murder?" Luke blinked. "That doesn't sound right."

"That's the general consensus," Han nodded. "Thing is, the murder took place back when Mara was still working for Palpatine. They think it was an assassination ordered by the Emperor and they fingered Jade as the assassin."

"I see," Luke said without a touch of emotion in his voice. "What did she say about this?"

"Said she didn't do it," Han saw some relief soften the kid's expression, "but she was on Latorin at the time. There is proof of that much at least. She said she was there on another mission, but there is no proof of that."

Luke shrugged the implications off. "If she said she didn't do it then she didn't do it. How did this man…?"

"Darlen Baletan."

"How was Baletan assassinated?"

"Poisoned," Han remembered the details Leia had given him. "Whoever did it almost got away with it. There was some mix-up with left-hand/right-hand that got people suspicious."

"Well, there is your proof. Mara would never have been that clumsy," Han thought Luke was a little too casual in his assessment of Mara's capability as an assassin.

"I doubt that will stand up in court," Han said dryly as he stared at his brother-in-law. He didn't need the force to see that Luke hadn't doubted Jade's innocence for even a second. "There is also one other thing. Something Jade did yesterday."

"What she do?" The concern was back again.

"She went to Devin Baletan, Darlen's son, yesterday morning."

"And?" Luke said slowly.

"She surrendered."

"Surrendered?" Han hadn't seen his brother-in-law that surprised in a long time.

"Yeah," Han scratched at his chin, "and not just for questioning, she let them arrest her under suspicion of murder and took her back to Latorin."

"What?"

"There is more," he grimaced, "I tracked down her ship, the _Jade's Fire_. Jade had it placed in storage. The guy running the place was a fellow Corellian and I learned that it was to remain there till picked up by Talon Karrde."

"Mara loves that ship and she's giving it to Karrde?" Luke shook his head incredulously.

That statement struck Han as odd. How did Luke know how Mara felt about the _Jade's Fire_? As far as Han knew the two of them hadn't seen each other between her gaining the ship and the Corellian crisis. They had then spent most of the crisis apart. Lando might have known and told Luke, but he and Mara had split up right before she got the ship.

"Yes," Han shook the question from his thoughts, "and it took some doing but I got a hold of Karrde this morning. Jade talked to him the night before she left with Baletan. He said he tried to talk her out of it and offered his assistance but Jade wouldn't budge on the matter. She told him, and us, to stay out of it."

Realization finally dawned on Luke and there was a strange sadness in his voice. "She's not planning on coming back, at least, not anytime soon."

"Yeah," Han answered with a slow breath, "that's what I figured too."

"Why is she doing this?" Luke said with a little bit of that farm boyishness that Han remembered from days long past.

A lump formed in Han's throat. Leia had asked him that exact same question and there was only one answer he could think of. "She's protecting us."

"Protecting us, from what?"

"Different things," Han shrugged. "If Leia gets wrapped up in this then it could cause all sorts of political problems. Karrde is already deep on the fringe but he's never been one to consort with murderers. Lando just started a new business. You're the Jedi Master and have already gotten enough flack from incidents like what happened with Kyp, regardless if it wasn't entirely the kid's fault."

Luke shook his head, "But Mara's innocent."

"I think she views it as her problem to deal with and hers alone," he sighed, having known several people with the same stubborn complex before. "She won't let anyone get dragged down with her."

Luke closed his eyes, "When will she learn that she doesn't always have to be alone?"

Han couldn't truly understand his brother-in-law. It must have been some Jedi thing, after all, Jade was the woman who once wanted to kill him, who refuses to join his Academy, and who still holds some strange loyalty to Palpatine. Why was Luke still trying to save her?

Oh, wait, this was Luke he was talking about, the man who tried to save his own father even after he had gone completely to the dark side and lopped off Luke's hand.

"So what are you going to do?" Luke finally said.

"Me and Leia," and after a second's thought, "probably the kids too, are going to go to Latorin to talk to her."

"After she told you to stay out of it?"

"Karrde's working on a few things on his end. Lando is willing to leave Varn and come to Latorin if he could be of any help." There was a sudden anger in Han's voice, getting sick and tired of all the nonsense he's had to endure since the fall of the empire. "Whether she likes it or not, Jade is our friend. She's done a lot for us, for this family, and we still didn't give her the benefit of the doubt. Not at Corellia, not here. Well no more. Jade's never abandoned us, we won't abandon her."

…

Not many were happy with Leia running off like this, and to help Mara Jade no less. Well, they could just not be happy. Watching the Bothan Senator be flustered like this was worth whatever political problems she might have been incurring.

"Madam Chief, I must protest," Borsk Fey'lya had cornered Leia in the hallway after she meet with her ministers to discuss the situation. "There are important sessions of the military and economics councils coming up and we can not afford your absence."

"That's funny senator," she crossed her arms and gave him the same look she had Tarkin all those years ago, "I always thought you preferred my absence."

The Bothan's fur started to crinkle. "For once you and I agree on some of the issues, and you do carry a considerable weight in the councils."

"Oh really?" This was the first Leia had heard about her and the senator agreeing on, well, anything. "Such as my support of the proposal to shift the military disbursement of ships? Which of course would mean taking more of the military away from the Bothan home world."

"Well, not everything Madam Chief." Borsk's hair ruffled again.

"Tell me senator, is it that you want me to stay or that you don't want me to go?" Leia caught the emotional reaction to the latter part of her comment. "Why do you not want me to go? Do you have something planned that I should be made aware of?"

"Do not accuse me of conspiracy, Madam Chief," the Bothan said with indignity, "it is simply true that some things are better off left alone."

With that the Senator turned and made his way back down the hall. What was better off left alone? She sometimes wondered if she was the one person who knew the least about what was going on in her own government.

Leia sighed and headed to her office. Something more was going on here, she could feel it. She needed to see Mara, but she wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do.

Han's theory was that Mara was trying to protect everyone, but Leia wondered about that. Latorin had the death penalty for such offenses. She couldn't understand why Mara would put herself in such a position to help people she didn't even consider friends.

"Chief Organa Solo," a woman's voiced called down the hallway.

Leia turned and saw a familiar face, "Belindi Kalenda."

Kalenda was a nice woman, dark skinned, but her eyes never really focused on anything and that made her appearance slightly disturbing at times. She was an operative for New Republic Intelligence but she broke protocol to give Han a heads up that something wasn't right on Corellia. No one knew that it was as bad as it was.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she said as she approached, "but I need to talk to you. Can we go into your office?"

"Of course," Leia gestured towards her office door down the hall. "How are things going on Corellia right now?"

"Stabilized, at least from the intelligence angle," she said, "There's still a lot of rebuilding left to be done."

"I can imagine," Leia thought about the destruction of Coronet, Corellia's capital, after the revolt, not to mention all the displaced peoples who had their sun blown up by Centerpoint Station. "Is that what you came to talk to me about?"

"No," Kalenda waited till they entered Leia's office, "it's about Mara Jade. You are heading to Latorin, right?"

How did Kalenda know about this already after Leia had only just told her ministers? "Yes. We're heading out there tomorrow. Why?"

"You remember Garv Debble and his work at the Emperor's storehouse on Wayland?"

"Of course I do." After they had blown up the cloning tanks at the storehouse there wasn't much left of the building. When the Noghri were transplanted from their own dieing world to Wayland they insisted that all remnants of the Emperor be destroyed. Debble wanted to save what could be found and return any alien artifacts that Palpatine had secreted away to their original owners or their race. Leia had to negotiate a settlement between Debble and the Noghri to allow Debble to continue. Not many knew about the agreement either.

"Well, he's been finding a lot of old datacards that must have been blown free when the tanks took out over half the building," she went on. "Most have been damaged and the data corrupted but a few have been readable. NRI made our own deal with Debble concerning datacards with highly sensitive information."

"Really?" Leia wasn't at all too surprised about that.

Kalenda's eyes focused on Leia for once. "He found a datacard a couple of years ago. He didn't realize the significance of it and let it get shuffled away until he found it again a few months ago and turned it over."

"What's on it?" Leia got the feeling that Kalenda was once again giving her information she wasn't supposed to.

"We don't know yet," the woman admitted, "first the damage had to be repaired and now we have to break through some serious encryption. The title on the datacard, though, is 'The Emperor's Hand'."

"Mara Jade," Maybe not Mara, Leia had to tell herself. It could be referring to Roganda Ismaren, or Lumiya, or some other Hand no one knew about, but still, "Where is the datacard now?"

Kalenda gave her a bit of a sly grin, "It's been given to the Chief of Cryptology."

"Ghent," Leia thought for a moment. "Alright, thank you for telling me this."

"No worries, anyway, I need to get back," Kalenda nodded politely and walked over to the door.

"Kalenda."

"Yes?"

"You barely know Mara." Everyone had been separated during the Corellian crisis and Kalenda only met Mara after they were all united on the _Intruder_. But that had been a short reunion as they prepared to fight the Triad fleet.

Kalenda turned back. "So why did I tell you this?"

Leia nodded.

"I spent a lot of time with Master Skywalker and Captain Calrissian aboard the _Intruder_," she admitted, "and Skywalker told me about Mara during some down time after he realized she was in the system with you. He talked highly of her and I remember thinking anyone who can impress a Jedi Master must be pretty exceptional. She didn't disappoint." A musing smile formed on Kalenda's face. "The NRI should have spent more time trying to recruit her instead of alienating her."

"Now, that would have been interesting," Leia mused as well.

…

A few hours later Leia was standing outside the office of the Chief of Cryptology. It had taken a few minutes, but finally the door slid open to reveal the newest appointee to the position. Ghent was a few years older but still the scrawny and oblivious kid Leia remembered.

"Madam Chief, what brings you here?" Ghent looked genuinely confused.

"I need to speak with you," she informed him.

"Uh, okay," he shrugged, running a hand through his blue hair, "about what?"

Leia stood there for a moment and then gestured inside, "This is a private matter."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, come in," Ghent stood aside and Leia made her way into his office.

There were various brands and styles of data slicing equipment in the galaxy and Ghent seemed to have one of each. Different computer terminals and droids filed against the walls, dataslicers, datapads, and datacards were stacked about the room in various tumbling piles, and nudged back in one corner was a small cot and table that looked well used.

"Did the former Crypt Chief leave all this for you?" Leia asked as she surveyed the room.

"No," he gave her a confused look, "He didn't leave anything. Why?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay," Ghent started shifting data terminals about. "I'm sure there was a chair in this room when I moved in."

"It's okay, Ghent," she politely stopped him, "I've come to ask you a favor."

"Sure."

"Do you have a datacard that you're supposed to decrypt titled 'The Emperor's Hand'?"

"Yeah, got it few days ago," Ghent went over to what was probably a desk. It was the largest terminal in the room and held the most orderly looking of stacks of datacards. If you could call a stack that looked like it would only fall over from a strong breeze orderly.

"Here it is," Ghent came back around to Leia with the datacard in his hand.

She took it and rolled it over in her hand, "Have you been able to decrypt it yet?"

"Not yet, the damage messed with the encryption," Ghent shrugged. "I'm not even sure it can be decrypted yet."

But if anyone could decrypt it, it would be Ghent. The slicer used to work for Talon Karrde. During the Thrawn crisis he was able to do what no one else could and cracked the code of Delta Source. Leia figured the kid did it just because it was there and it was something to do because he was bored.

"Did anyone tell you what's on that datacard?" Leia said softly.

"No," Ghent said with a why-should-they tone.

"It might have information about Mara Jade when she served the Empire," she informed him.

"Mara?" Ghent looked down at the datacard. Ghent knew Mara when they both worked for Karrde. Leia got the feeling that the two of them went back further than that. Ghent had stayed outside Mara's medical room the whole time she was undergoing neural reconstruction after she was badly wounded in battle. He then went to work for Mara as part of the Smuggler's Alliance until he decided to join the New Republic. "What do you want me to do with it?"

That was a good question, and one Leia still hadn't answered herself. She could take the datacard right now, Ghent would give it to her and no one would ever read it. But what about the information it might contain? It could be a different Emperor's Hand, or a list of them. They were highly knowledgeable and skilled individuals and knowing who they were could prove vital. The datacard could prove Mara's innocence or it could prove her guilt and that would seal her fate. It could also show what she was hiding.

"Could you take your time?" she settled on a course of action, "You know, do other decrypts or something."

"I guess so," Ghent nodded, not realizing the significance of a stalling tactic.

"Good, but you'll have to decrypt it eventually. I might be away, so please wait for me to return before you show it to anyone else. Don't let anyone read it or copy it okay," Leia took a deep breath. "If anyone tries to tell you otherwise, tell them you have your orders direct from the Chief of State herself."

"Sure," Ghent seemed confused again. "What's so important about this? Mara worked for the Emperor, everyone knows that."

Of course Ghent wouldn't know anything about Baletan's accusations. It's not like the problem was being publicized, but Ghent still wouldn't know about it if it was the hottest news on Coruscant. If it wasn't data to be sliced or smuggler's lore then it was completely missed by the kid.

"Mara's in trouble right now," she didn't bother with the details, "What's on that datacard could be helpful, or harmful. I don't want anyone to read it until I figure out what's going on."

"I see," Ghent stared at the datacard again. "Okay."

"Thank you," with that, Leia left Ghent's office. Everything only made sense in a disjointed way. It was like she was working a puzzle that was missing the original image and a few pieces. Then to top that off, someone thought it would be funny to invert some of the pieces she did have.

…

Ghent sat at his desk and starred at the datacard. The people who gave it to him wanted it in a hurry. They called right after the Chief of State left and asked Ghent to put a rush on the job. But the Chief of State said to wait. Who was he to listen to?

He turned the datacard over in his hand. _The Emperor's Hand_, he was sure he'd heard Mara say that once or twice when he worked for her. Mara had saved his life, more than once. Karrde had saved his life too. Karrde valued Mara.

But Ghent liked his new job. This is what he did. This is what he was best at. It was hard enough being accepted because he used to work for Karrde and Mara. If he helped Mara now it could ruin his chances with the NRI. Then again, he wasn't helping Mara, he was doing what the Chief of State told him.

Why would the Chief of State care anyway?

Ghent placed the datacard on a stack of other datacards and rubbed his head. What had Aves told him when he took this job? The higher you go up in the universe, the more complicated things become.

Why couldn't there be an easier solution?

With a sigh Ghent let his head drop to the terminal desk. There was the sound of a thousand jittering clicks. He looked up.

The piles of datacards on his desk had tumbled into each other, sliding off the desk onto the floor. There had to have been over three hundred of them. It would take a few days to sort them all out again.

"That'll work."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thank you again for reading and especial thanks to those who review! Love you guys! Oh, and the data card became pretty infamous over at TFN, you'll see why soon enough. ;-) But first, the introduction of one of my few major OCs and a confrontation you've been waiting for... ;) :D

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It was such a dull view, but at least Mara had one. When she was brought to the prison she had expected to be thrown into a small room at least ten levels underground with nothing but a slab and bucket. Why would her jailers put her in a ground level room, one sharing an exterior wall no less? Surely they knew that the former Emperor's Hand could get out of room like this whenever she pleased.

No wonder Darius left this place. There was too much stupidity for him to handle.

Mara stared out at the small strip of grassy plains that separated the prison from the rest of the capital city of Kelve. The most important aspect of the city was that the spaceport was big enough to get lost in if that was what one desired.

Now and again Mara would see speeders fly by or individuals walking between the buildings on their daily business. Within the first day of captivity Mara had already figured out where she could get one of the vehicles. Of course she would have to make it outside the prison perimeter first. She had that covered too. This was all assuming that she was going to bother with trying to escape.

_So this was what the force was getting at. Retribution._

Another hour or so passed and the only excitement Mara had was watching a kid driving a speeder bike take a corner too fast and almost plow into a building. That reminded Mara, Darius's father used to repair speeder bikes. He was the reason Darius left Latorin.

Grumbling Mara leaned her head against the window seal. What she was doing was hard enough without having herself constantly reminded of Darius. She betrayed him. Mara couldn't argue that with herself anymore.

Darius Bartan. He was one of the greatest swordsmen that she had ever known, the first real friend she ever had.

Few outside the Hapans bothered learning the skill of handling a vibrosword but Darius thought of it as a more civilized weapon. The blaster for him lacked a certain amount of sportsmanship in combat. When he joined the Academy he spent his extra training on what was thought of as a useless antique weapon. Soon word of his preference of the sword over the blaster made him a pariah in the eyes of his superiors. But that didn't stop him and he quickly rose to the rank of Captain.

As for his skills with the vibrosword, his talent was whispered about among those who bothered to keep up with such things. It was these whispers that Mara heard.

When she was first brought to the Imperial Palace to begin her training, the Emperor insisted that Mara learn to use the vibrosword as a prelude to a lightsaber. After years of practice, and with the Force as her aid, she had become quite the swordswoman herself. She yearned to test her skills against a worthy opponent. Mara had the power of the Emperor behind her, and so she used her pass codes to amend a few orders in the data system where Darius was stationed. She had arranged it so that there he was, standing before her, in an empty training hall.

Darius must have been ten or twelve years older than her, his eyes the softest beige, almost white, which was a stark contrast to the dark chocolate of his hair. He stood tall like a fighter, a warrior. Yes, Darius would make a worthy opponent indeed.

"I bet you're curious as to why you're here," Mara remembered being smug. It was her power, her position, that got him there to do as she pleased.

"No," Darius's voice was strong and exact.

"Really?" Mara said with only a slight hint of surprise.

"Why should I be curious when you're just going to tell me?" Darius obviously wasn't impressed with her. Mara would make him reconsider that assessment.

"True enough," Mara nodded, confident in her own skills. "I ordered you here because they say you are a skilled swordsman."

"They can say whatever they like," he gave her a bored expression, "that doesn't concern me."

"It does now," Mara gestured to two practice vibroswords lying against a weapons rack next to her. These swords were shaped like the real ones only with blunted edges and the power-packs removed. Mara picked them both up, tossing one to Darius. "I want you to put your skills to good use."

Darius caught the sword by its handle. "Let me guess," he said dryly, "you're some Moff's daughter who has nothing better to do with her life?"

"Something like that," Mara grinned. If only Darius knew the truth. Maybe if he had things would have turned out better.

Darius shook his head. "I'm not going to fight a spoiled little girl who's trying to play solider."

"Who's playing?" Mara rushed forward swinging the sword across his mid-section.

With a quick side step and swipe of his sword her attack was deflected. That was okay, she expected that. Feinting an upper attack she swept her sword in low, Darius jumped back and blocked the strike. Taking up a defensive posture, Darius held his sword across his body. Mara attacked forward twice to test his reflexes. Easily he swept her sword away both times.

Jumping forward into another attack Mara had her sword deflected again. Mara released her left hand from the grip and pummeled Darius across the chest with her fist and elbow. She followed that up with a knee strike to his gut, knocking him back, slightly doubled over in pain.

"I see you're not exactly adhering to standard swordplay rules," Darius regained his posture but was breathing heavily from the attack.

"You should have listened to what people say about you," Mara laughed, she was much more haughty back then. "You're supposed to be a highly skilled combatant."

"So you thought you'd test me at both at the same time?"

"Why waste valuable time," she grinned.

Darius looked her over again, his opinion of her being reassessed. "Just who are you?"

"Me?" Mara said sweetly. "I'm harmless."

"Indeed," Darius smirked and even Mara's danger sense couldn't warn her fast enough to block against Darius' attack. She had just enough time to bring her sword up to block his swing, but it was only a feint and he put his power behind a kick to Mara's torso right under their crossed swords.

Mara staggered back. No one takes her that easily. Fending off two attacks she parried his sword low to the left and threw a punch to his face with her right. It was a quick and fast punch that never failed to surprise her victim.

Darius dodged it easily.

In this vulnerable position with her right arm extended over his shoulder, Darius smashed Mara's left wrist between his knee and the pommel of his sword. Mara fought back a screech of agony but she couldn't hold onto the sword as her hand muscles spasmed.

Mara couldn't let Darius know about her force abilities, so she was going to have to solve this one on her own. Thinking quickly, Mara jabbed the elbow of her right arm down into his shoulder, finding the soft area that would bring him the most pain. He backed off a bit but brought his sword around and slammed the pommel down onto the same soft spot on her shoulder.

Grunting, Mara brought her knee straight up into Darius' gut. Darius lurched back, bringing his sword down to cut at her mid-section. She double back flipped to get away from the confrontation.

"Not bad," Darius sidestepped over to Mara's fallen sword, "but you'll never win."

"And why is that?" Mara snapped back at him, her heart pounding now.

"Because," Darius kicked the vibrosword and it slid towards her, "you're already dead."

Mara couldn't remember what she was thinking at the time, or if she was even thinking at all. Grasping the sword she full on charged at Darius. She was going to teach him a lesson. Two heavy blows and Darius was backing up. Another two blows and she feinted with a down swipe of her blade. She put all her weight behind and double front kick that sent Darius stumbling backwards.

With his sword now lowered from his defense stance, Mara took her chance. Rushing forward she swung her sword. Darius leaned and brought his sword up to block the blow, but he was only holding it with one hand. There was no way he could control the impact of her strike. She had won after all.

Something hit Mara's leg. Glancing down somehow a chair had gotten between her and Darius. It turned, caught her ankle and twisted it, almost breaking it. The chair moved again and twisted her ankle the other way. Flailing sideways Mara lost grip of her sword as she grabbed the chair to keep herself from falling flat to the ground or breaking a bone.

Finally Mara saw Darius's hand on the side of the chair, manipulating her body with the object. He pushed the chair away, tripping her ankle loose. Letting go of the object he reached up and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her down into a sitting position. Mara started to get up but she felt the cold edge of Darius' sword slide across her throat.

"Now you're harmless," Darius whispered into her ear.

Mara bit her lip, "Fine. You win."

Darius laughed, "You let me win."

"I what?"

"You let yourself get out of control. You flew after me in a blind fury," Darius grinned. "You couldn't see the chair for the sword."

"Yeah. Real funny," Mara batted the vibrosword away and stood up, facing her victor.

"Well, you're not that bad," Darius shrugged and moved the chair back from where he took it. "You simply need to learn where to focus you energy better."

"I'm sure I do," Mara crossed her arms. "How did you know?"

"Well for one you didn't see the chair coming."

"No," she shook her head, "I mean how did you know I was going to throw that punch earlier? And now that I'm thinking of it, you did a good job warding off my faints too."

"Oh that? Nothing to it," his lips parted into a mischievous grin. "You just have to know your enemies next move before they make it."

"That easy, huh?" Mara smirked.

"No, this easy," Darius walked up to Mara and gently grabbed her shoulder and upper arm, massaging her muscles slightly. Normally Mara's next move would be to beat Darius to a consistency of a swamp bog, but she didn't. "These muscles here will tell you everything you want to know regarding your opponents next move, if you're willing to listen."

"I'm willing," Mara looked into his pale eyes.

"Ask me nicely then."

Mara sighed. She had asked him nicely and he taught her everything he knew. And what did she give him in return? Her friendship.

Darius Bartan, the first person she ever really cared about.

Mara crossed her arms tight around her shoulders. It was going to get dark soon and the guards would be bringing her dinner. Maybe the dreams wouldn't come tonight.

There was a rustling of voices outside her cell door. Mara stretched out with the force to see who her visitor was.

"Figures," she muttered to herself.

…

"Hello, Mara."

"Hello, Luke," Mara was leaning against the window, starring out into the plains. Luke tried to sense her thoughts and feelings but she was blocking her mind the way Palpatine had taught her.

"You're not surprised to see me," he spoke into the silence.

"Of course I'm not," she laughed. "You miss a chance to come rushing to the rescue?"

"I'm not here to break you out of prison… again," Mara had been locked under house arrest for revealing her Imperial heritage but she had been Luke's best hope in stopping the clones that Thrawn was producing. Luke wasn't sure if the old Jedi Masters would have approved of him breaking Mara out of her captivity, but it had been the right thing to do.

"No? Good," Mara finally turned to face him, her eyes slightly red and tired.

"Are they treating you okay?" he immediately asked.

"Oh, yeah. Real good," her words dripped with sarcasm, "they're absolutely convinced I'm a liar and evil incarnate."

Luke couldn't suppress a slight grin. Mara always did have a way with words. He knew it was part of her survival mechanism, but it was also very much a part of her personality. "Well, you're certainly no liar."

Mara raised an eyebrow. "And evil incarnate?"

"Why did you turn yourself over to them?" he got to the point, not rising to the bait.

"What business is it of yours?" Mara crossed her arms and slumped back against the window.

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but paused. Why did he come? It really wasn't his business. Mara wasn't one of his Jedi students any more. She wasn't doing anything remotely dark side. She didn't want his or any one else's help. "You're my friend."

"And friends help each other," Mara's voice sounded cold, harsh and distant. For a moment he could feel a flood of her emotion wash over him: anger, disappointment, sorrow, pain. But as quickly as Mara lost her mental composure, she returned to her normal, controlled state.

"Yes they do," Luke tried to put some warmth and caring into his words.

"Well, you just get back in that little X-Wing of yours and go find some other _friend_ to help," Mara turned back to the window.

"Why are you doing this?" he almost pleaded for an answer.

"Doing what?"

"This!" Luke gestured around her cell. "You're innocent and yet you've practically volunteered to stand in front of the firing squad."

"Innocent?" Mara once again turned and looked at him, her voice hollow. "Am I really?"

"Did you murder Baletan?" Luke locked eyes with her.

Mara never blinked, "No."

"Then, you're innocent," Luke thought he saw what might have been tears swelling up behind Mara's eyes but that couldn't be right.

"If only I could be as naïve as you," Mara shook her head and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Luke had never seen her like this. She was always so strong and determined. Why now had she given up? "Make me understand."

Mara glanced up, her lips quivering as if she was fighting what to say. "No matter how you slice it, Skywalker, I'm guilty."

"How so?"

"I sent those files back to Palpatine. Whatever was on those files is probably what got Baletan killed," she pointed out. "I may not have poisoned him, but I caused his death."

"You don't know that," he mentally winced, not sure of the statement himself.

"Does it matter?" Mara yelled bitterly at him, then paused and looked at him almost apologetically. "It doesn't matter. If it wasn't Baletan, it was someone else. Directly and indirectly I have caused the death of more individuals than I care to count. I was a fool to think that I could do so much evil, and never be held responsible."

"But you're not responsible," he argued, "Palpatine never gave you a choice."

Mara looked away from Luke, her voice stern. "I had a choice."

Luke stood silent for a moment. He wouldn't let himself believe what Mara was trying to say, "Death, is not a choice."

For the longest breath, Mara sat silent, starring out the window. The setting sun shone in and danced off the gold strands in her hair. "I was his favorite, or at least his best, Hand. Thrawn said so himself. Palpatine took me from my parents, trained me, and turned me into a weapon. He _created_ me."

Luke couldn't think of anything to say. He had never known Mara to be afraid of anything since Wayland. There she had been afraid she would kill Luke, that she wouldn't be strong enough to resist the remnant voice of the Emperor, or the very real voice of Ca'both.

No, that wasn't what she had been afraid of then. She had been afraid of the same thing she was afraid of now. The one thing she had always been afraid of. Herself.

"You are who you are," Luke finally uttered. "Nothing will change that."

Mara looked up at him, a strange smile on her face. "You know, farmboy, for once, you're right."

Luke's heart dropped. That hadn't been the right thing to say, but he knew it wasn't wrong either. Luke choked back a sudden urge to lash out at Mara. "So what? That was then, this is now."

"Tell that to Baletan's son!" Mara jumped up from her seat. "I dare you."

The sun sat behind Mara. Luke shook his head. This conversation should not have been taking place. "You got your life back at Wayland. You were given a chance to make a new life. To take back what Palpatine stole from you. Why are you going to throw it all away?"

"My destiny is in my hands. In the end I'm the one who makes the decisions. I have that right, and that responsibility," Mara echoed Luke's own words that fateful day so long ago.

There had to be something he could say, or do, to change Mara's mind. She was innocent, he had to save her from this insanity somehow. But she was right. It was ultimately her choice. But it was the wrong choice!

With a hiss the door slid open behind him. Luke turned to see two guards file into the cell. One was carrying a tray of decidedly unappetizing food. "Visiting time is up."

Luke turned back to Mara, wanting to say something, anything, that would get her to change her mind. She had her back to him again, starring out into the darkness. There was nothing more he could say, nothing more she would listen to.

He left.

…

Mara picked at her food that night. Skywalker's little visit didn't go exactly as she would have liked, but it went about as well as she could have expected.

That Jedi was always running around trying to play the dutiful hero.

"You know, for someone who helped destroy an entire evil empire, you think he would have had his fill by now," Mara said to a piece of something blue and squishy on the end of her fork.

Sighing, Mara pushed the food away. She sat back in her seat and propped her feet up on the table. Closing her eyes she remembered something Darius had told her. "The mark of a good fighter is knowing when to start pushing, and knowing when to stop pushing."

"Not the easiest thing to do. So many factors to take into consideration," Mara had replied, they had just finished another training session.

She had gotten him a transfer to Coruscant. Mara sensed that Darius had been curious about that, but he enjoyed seeing her more regularly for their training bouts.

She liked seeing him too.

"True, but here is when you have to accept a compromise with yourself," Darius pulled out two bottles of water from his bag and handed one to Mara.

"Compromise?" Mara gladly took a drink.

"Rarely are you given the chance to sit around and think for ages about the causes and effects of the actions you take, when you take them," Darius sat down on a bench and took a drink himself.

"Right, split-second decisions," she joined him, "you have to rely on your instincts."

"Ah, but what are instincts?"

To Mara, the Force was her instinct. It told her when there was danger, when things felt right, and when things felt horribly wrong, however, it didn't always kick in. And Darius wasn't a Force sensitive but he seemed to have better instincts than her some days. "Come on, Darius. I didn't sign up for a lesson in psychology."

"Everything is connected. Besides, I don't remember seeing you on the enlistment orders I signed," Darius grinned and took another drink. "Must have been in the fine print."

"Must have," Mara grinned back.

"So," he was not to be distracted by her, "instincts. What are they?"

"Why should I bother answering when you're just going to tell me anyway?" Mara took a drink of her water, acting all innocent like.

"I forgot the first rule of warfare: never arm your enemy," Darius said dryly.

Mara laughed and then the Emperor's voice was in her head again, informing her she had another mission and to report to him immediately. "I have to go now."

"Already?"

"Yes, now. We'll finish this later okay," Mara stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Sure. Take care."

"Yeah, thanks," Mara barely heard his words, as she couldn't believe what Palpatine was whispering in her mind.

Mara always regretted never finishing that conversation with Darius. That had been the second to last time she saw him. He probably never understood what happened next.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay, I spent most of yesterday at an Avenger's themed birthday party! Thanks everyone for reading, I hope you're enjoying it! And in case you're wondering, Darius is one of my few major OC's (he's appeared in more than just this story), and of course Latorin is completely OC as well.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Han hit the panel and the ramp of the _Falcon_ started to raise back up again, "Wasn't sure if you were coming."

Luke tipped back the hood of his cloak, "You gave a very persuasive argument."

"Yeah, well," Han started walking back towards the lounge area of the modified YT-1300, "it's the least we could do. I've been thinking back to all the times we've called on her to do this, or do that. Sometimes almost getting herself killed for us."

"She's always been there," Luke agreed.

"Yeah," she had always been there, but Han couldn't understand why. It's not like she owed them anything any more. In fact, they owed her now.

When they reached the lounge Luke was suddenly attacked by his nephews and niece who hadn't seen their uncle since Corellia. Han watched his brother-in-law's face light up as he hugged the kids. Sometimes Han felt sorry for Luke because things just never seemed to work out for him.

"Leia's just left to talk to Devin Baletan," Han said as he sent the kids back to their game.

"I know," Luke said, "I saw her and her Noghri guards on my way here."

"Figured you might. You talked to Jade yet?" Han noticed a sudden shift in Luke's face when he asked.

"Yes," he shook his head slightly. "I think it's finally gotten to her."

He gestured for them to walk, "What's gotten to her?"

"Her past."

Han nodded, having suspected as much. "How bad?"

"Bad," the man grimaced, "She doesn't care if she's innocent. She feels like this is some kind of universal retribution for everything she did under Palpatine."

"Sounds like an overwhelming case of guilt," Han headed towards the cockpit

"Possibly," Luke followed. "I have a feeling it's a lot more than that."

"Oh?"

"Can't explain it," the Jedi shrugged, "just a feeling."

"One of those, huh?" Han said dryly. He'd pretty much gotten used to the fact that there were some things about the Force and the Jedi that he didn't understand, he simply had to accept.

They entered the cockpit where Chewie was busy working on the navigation unit.

"Hey, Chewie," Luke said and the Wookie roared his greetings.

Then the big guy then roared a curse as something sparked.

"Probably, Jaina," Han replied.

"I didn't have time to talk to Leia much," Luke sat down in one of the seats, "she said to ask you about something else that has entered the equation?"

"Yeah, a datacard," Han started rummaging around his box of repair pieces looking for a replacement part.

"What datacard?"

"That's the problem," he found what he was looking for and tossed it over to Chewie. "All we know is that it comes from the Emperor's storehouse on Wayland and is entitled 'The Emperor's Hand'."

Luke was quite for a momen, "Could be harmful."

"Our thoughts exactly," Han slumped into the pilot's chair, "I was gonna go see Jade and ask her about it. You want to come along? Chewie and one of the Noghri are going to stay and watch the kids."

"You're not waiting for Leia?" he questioned.

Han grimaced, "Those two aren't exactly on the best of terms at the moment."

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"It's complicated," Han raised his hands in surrender, "Leia doesn't exactly trust Mara's motives."

"Leia? Doesn't trust Mara?" he raised both eyebrows at the thought, "after Mara saved her children and just recently her own life?"

"Well," Han scratched at his chin, "she did lead us to Palpatine's storehouse while still wanting to kill you."

"That was different," he was always quick to argue.

"I'm not sure it is," Han frowned, not entirely sure what to make of the strange beginnings of Mara Jade, as they knew her at least, "and I know Leia doesn't think it is."

Luke shook his head and gave a resigned smile. "Just what is going on?"

Han gestured to the door to the cockpit. "Why don't we go and ask?"

…

Leia was ushered into the Prime Minister's residence, two Noghri bodyguards flanking her. It was an opulent home, rich in colors and fabrics. Devin Baletan stood in the center of the oval entrance hall, Kali Lastan hovering off and behind him. Another older lady with graying black hair stood directly next to the Minister.

It didn't take the Force for Leia to tell that the old lady didn't like her already.

"Madam Chief," Baletan bowed his head in greeting, "a pleasure to see you again."

"As you, Prime Minster," Leia bowed her head. If Baletan wanted to play the political niceties game, Leia could play too.

"Let me introduce you to my mother, Fireca," Baletan gestured to the older lady who bowed her head.

Leia smiled with a slight bow of her own, "Pleasure to meet you madam."

"You're here to help my husband's murder," Fireca stated harshly, the sound of her voice echoing off the marble walls.

"I'm here to get to the bottom of things," Leia replied neutrally.

"The bottom of what?" Fireca literally dripped disdain, "the woman's practically confessed."

"Has she now?" Leia raised an eyebrow and looked back at Baletan.

"Please, excuse my mother," he smiled lightly, "she takes Captain Jade's recent actions as a sure sign of guilt on her part."

"I see." Leia had also viewed Jade's actions the same way. Only, Leia knew Jade. There had to be more going on. That was what Leia was really here to find out. However, Baletan didn't need to know that.

"Mother," Baletan turned to Fireca, "you have an appointment I believe?"

She gave her son a sour look, then turned to Leia. "Good day to you Madam Chief."

"Good day to you, madam," Leia bowed again and Fireca returned the gestured before turning to leave, her heels clicking on the tiled floor as she made her exit.

Baletan gestured towards an archway to their right. "Please forgive my mother. It's more an act than anything else."

Leia observed him curiously then followed his lead. Crossing underneath the arch they entered a transparasteel-encased conservatory crowded with exotic planets that didn't look be native to Latorin. The three of them walked down a cobblestone pathway that opened up to a large circular patio area. A table with fruits and a pitcher of sparkling water awaited them.

"I thought this might be nicer than setting in a stuffy office," Baletan pulled out a seat for her.

Leia ignored the obvious jab at her own office. Taking the seat offered to her, one Noghri moved beside her, the other disappeared off into the plant life.

A worried look appeared on Baletan's face, "He's not going to damage any of the plants is he?"

"_She_ will respect the plant life," she corrected him, "so long as there isn't anything in there that I should be worried about."

The Minister smiled, "Nothing at all."

He took a seat and Kali poured them all a drink. Leia took it graciously and sipped. It tasted sweet with just a hint of something she couldn't categorize. Not unpleasant at all.

"Do you like it?" the man asked.

Leia took another sip. "It's… interesting."

"We're hoping to start exporting it soon, along with a few other items," Baletan took a decent sized swig of his own drink.

"Getting into the exporting business?" she drew into the small talk.

"Karl's idea," he admitted, "Latorin's economy has become stagnate in past years."

Leia nodded and sat down her glass. It made sense that while Latorin was essentially self-sufficient, without outside money coming in, stagnation was bound to occur. "That's very interesting, but for another conversation."

"Yes, Captain Jade," Baletan looked over to his assistant and she produced a datapad. "This is what she has told us so far."

Leia took the item and quickly scanned it. Mara gave the Latorins the same story she had given her. This one was more detailed, likely from probing questions by the Chief of Planetary Security, Flec Cordan. She didn't notice any contradictions to Jade's earlier tale of innocence, but that didn't mean anything.

Mara was good at what she did. That much Leia knew for sure.

"I admit I don't know your judicial laws that well, but surely this isn't enough to convict? She might be as innocent as she claims." However the fact that Mara could be innocent of this crime, there still had to be more to it.

"It's not," Baletan nodded. "If Flec cannot find any more evidence linking her directly to the crime, then we will charge her with a lesser offense of accessory to murder."

"Accessory?"

"Yes," he said quite firmly, "Captain Jade admitted that it is possible the supposed files she sent could be the reason my father was murdered."

She said the next words delicately, "Was your father involved in anything the Emperor would have found… displeasing?"

"Other than the fact that he was leaning towards the Rebellion's side?" Baletan shook his head. "No, nothing that I, my mother, his ministers, or anyone else that knew him, know of."

"You'll have issues trying to prove motive then," she pointed out.

"Yes, we will." Baletan glanced up at her quizzically. Leia admitted she didn't practice enough with her Force abilities, but she could sense his question. He was wondering just whose side Leia was on.

"I assure you, Minster, that I only want justice," her words were cool and even, "If Mara is guilty, then she deserves her fate, but if not, then I do not wish to see an innocent person suffer," Leia stumbled at the harshness of her own words.

"To justice then," Baletan lifted his glass to Leia.

Leia picked her glass up and tilted it towards his. "Justice."

They took a drink and there was a momentary silence as Kali's comlink beeped. "Excuse me," she said and stepped away from the table.

Baletan swirled the remaining liquid around the bottom of his glass. "Flec should be joining us soon. He will have more information and would be happy to answer any of your questions."

"That would good, thank you," Leia smiled politely. "I do have one question that I would like to ask you now."

"Yes?"

"What did you mean earlier," her eyes flitted towards the entry way, "about your mother putting on an act?"

A bemused smile crossed Baletan's lips. "My father belonged to a certain generation of men here on Latorin that were known for their submissive views on women."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes," he gave an almost apologetic shrug "I, and many of my generation don't believe this way, but it was quite common before the war. After my father died my mother became quite outspoken against some of Latorin's traditions and laws. Laws that I have since rescinded."

Leia nodded and was about to comment when Kali approached.

"That was Flec," she said, "he won't be joining us."

"And why not?" Leia felt a genuine twinge of surprise from Baletan as he spoke.

"Seems there has been a problem with the prisoner," Kali glanced at Leia.

"Problem?" she asked.

"Captain Jade has just broken out of the prison complex she was being held at," the woman didn't even bat an eye.

Leia and Baletan both looked at each other for answers. Failing to find any they looked back to Kali.

"What's worse," the woman continued, "in her escape she murdered one of the guards."

…

Mara sat at the edge of her bed, glancing out into the world now and again. The guard who brought her breakfast told her that Chief of State Leia Organa Solo had arrived on planet. That meant she'd probably be by at some point to talk.

Sighing, Mara flopped back and stared up at the ceiling.

_What am I doing?_

There really wasn't an answer to her question. When it came out that she had been on Latorin during the assassination, all she could think about were the faces. All the faces of the men and women she had murdered for no better reason than they were doing what they felt was right.

Of course, there were many who deserved it, depraved men, women and aliens who had even less regard for living creatures than Palpatine himself did. She never lost a moment's sleep over them.

Mara wished there was something she could throw across the room. She was feeling stupid about the whole thing and annoyed that Skywalker had been right, sort of.

More than likely the men she had murdered would have died anyway. It would have been some other agent doing Palpatine's dirty work. It wasn't like his minions had to be force sensitive. Anyone who was trained well enough in combat arts and tactics would be able to repeat some of the stunts she had pulled in her day.

The Force merely helped.

Made some things easier.

Kept her in touch with her Emperor.

Mara shuddered.

_Why do I feel so guilty?_

Ultimately it was Palpatine who she could blame. He told her to do it. He was the one that gave her no choice.

_No, you had a choice!_

Mara turned over and stifled a scream into the bedding. Hadn't she had this argument before? Hadn't she won?

_You got rid of his_ voice, _not his_ influence.

She froze at her own thoughts.

Yes, Palpatine had created her.

With a click and a hiss, the door to her cell opened up. Mara looked up to see a light haired guard she had never seen before enter, leering at her form. Rolling her eyes she turned back over and stood.

"Taking a trip," he informed her.

She raised an eyebrow, "To where?"

"Someone wants to meet with you," the guard pulled his blaster out and stood clear of the door, two other guards whom she had also never seen before were visible on the other side.

"Fine," Mara followed the guard's gesture and walked past him out of her cell. Being taken someplace to talk to someone was hardly out of the ordinary for a prisoner, but something didn't feel right.

Several hallways and blaster-proof doors later she found herself in a large opened area with dozens of tables scattered about. It must have been the meeting area for low-risk prisoners and their guests. A catwalk circled the room high above to give posted guards an easy advantage against any prisoner that started to pose a threat.

But there were no guards… anywhere. Mara stretched out with the Force and found no other living beings in the immediate area.

The light haired guard turned and pointed his blaster at her, "Well, I hear you're the expert at these sorts of things. Would it be more convincing in the front or the back?"

Mara tilted her head and studied the man. At first the leering look of earlier came to mind, but a quick brush of his mind revealed something much more sinister.

"The back," she replied calmly.

"Thank you," the guard smirked and gestured to his fellow guards.

"Can I ask who's responsible for my 'failed escape'?" Mara eyed him carefully.

"You could," he grinned as he circled behind her, "doesn't mean you're going to get an answer."

"Figured as much," she said with indifference, "by the way, not having me cuffed, good touch. Adds to the realism."

"Thank you again," he said a bit cheerfully.

"Oh, I wouldn't thank me," a grin touched her lips, "amateurs."

With relative ease Mara swung her right leg around and connected with the guard's blaster hand, he had been standing too close, his second mistake. He yelled out as the weapon went flying and she didn't bother paying any more attention to him for the moment as the other two guards were bringing their blasters to bear on her.

Double jump-kicking forward she was able to knock the blaster from one of them and then plant her foot in his gut. The other guard got a shot off and it grazed her side.

Annoyed, but controlled, Mara pounced forward and grabbed the third guard's arm with both hands. Twisting hard and kicking at his leg she spun him. Sliding her right arm around his neck she squeezed. She wasn't trying to crush his throat; instead she wanted to cut off the blood supply to his brain. This could be deadly, but someone who knew what they were doing could easily hold on just long enough to knock the person out without any permanent damage.

Mara always knew what she was doing.

Dropping the third guard she spun around with another kick to connect with the light haired guard's retrieved blaster. Mara was amused at the incredulous look on the guard's face. What? Had they expected her to just stand idly by to get shot?

Rushing forward Mara grabbed the man's shoulders and pulled him down as she brought her knee up into his torso. He let out a gasp then crumbled to the floor after Mara slammed her elbow across his head.

Something told her to duck, now. Spinning as she crouched down, two blaster bolts rang out at her. The last guard was standing out in the open without even trying to cover himself.

Idiots, seriously, the lot of them.

Mara snatched up the other guard's blaster and dived behind one of the tables.

Finding the stun setting, she took a deep breath. Listening as the guard's footsteps drew closer, she jumped up and got off two shots. At least one hit and the guard was down.

Staring at the three men, she couldn't help but shake her head. This was the most completely inept assassination job she had ever witnessed. It's not like they even put any effort into it! Her professional pride was hurt, well, former professional pride anyway.

Sensing out with Force, there still was barely a soul around.

_You think they would have came running after the blaster shots?_

Something was wrong with the whole situation and the only thing she could be sure of is that she wasn't safe here anymore. Searching the guards for any evidence to who wanted her dead, all she found was a handy passcard.

Taking a blaster and the passcard she headed towards the transit area. She had seen the cargo transit passing back and forth from her cell window and if she remembered correctly another one was due to exit the prison any time now.

Walking down one of the corridors she could hear the footsteps of several individuals just on the other side of the blastdoor she was approaching. These corridors always had offices and maintenance lockers, a universal design flaw.

Finding one she ducked inside and listened. Once the footsteps died away she slid back out into the corridor.

A few more maintenance lockers later and she was in the transit depot were several men were working with droids to load and unload various crates. One skiff was full and deserted as the men went off to do whatever else it was they got paid to do.

Staying in the shadows she made her way around to the skiff, only once having to duck behind a crate as a guard wandered past.

_That's odd. The guards that attacked her should be awake by now, or at least found. There should be alarms going off._

Things were definitely wrong.

Seeing no visible surveillance droids, she made her way carefully onto the skiff, crouching down into a small space between the stacks. Several moments passed, then a beeping sound came from the droid driver and the skiff started to move.

_Still no alarms?_

Mara felt the breeze as the skiff sailed along across the open plains and she smelled the cool, fresh air. A little smiled formed on her face. What she wouldn't have given as a child to play outside on a day like this.

She shook her head. _How can you miss something you never had?_

The skiff was getting closer to the edge of town and she knew she couldn't stay with it all the way in or risk detection. Making her way to the back of the skiff she watched as the distant prison faded on the horizon. Had they noticed she was gone by now? Didn't matter, the longer they were in the dark, the more time she had to get away.

Taking a deep breath as the skiff started to slow, Mara jumped. A tuck and a few rolls later and she came to a stop on the grass. Quickly looking around to see if her acrobatics were noticed, she took another breath and relaxed, just a little.

Tucking the blaster behind her back in her waistband she made her way to the city. Now all she had to do was avoid the guards and enforcers, avoid Luke and Leia's senses, and find herself a way off this rock.

Mara spun around, and then everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Thank you again to all my lovely readers! I have a little background/flashback for you, hope you enjoy this shorter but very interesting chapter… :D

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Darkness pressed itself upon her mind. _

_Darkness is where the dreams lie. _

_Darkness is where the truth lies._

_Darkness is._

She found herself in a familiar setting. A dark expanse of durasteel accented with crimson and navy. Steps led up two tiers to the throne of the yellow-eyed man of her nightmares.

She didn't speak when she entered. She didn't stop when she entered. She had been summoned, so she approached. She reached the top tier and bowed her head as she dropped subserviently to one knee.

Now she waited.

Just because her master had pulled her away from the only friend she had, didn't mean he wished to speak to her right away. He was busy conferring with one of his advisors, a conversation that could take hours. She would wait there till her master acknowledged her.

Her mind floated to Darius. He was her friend, but he was more than that now, right?

"Jade."

"Yes, my lord," she continued to stare down at the cold floor. Her master had acknowledged her, but it was not an invitation to rise.

"It does seem that Governor Tarkin took my orders to heart," he was almost wistful in his words.

"Yes, my lord," Mara tried to keep the acid from rising in her throat. She had given Tarkin the orders from the Emperor herself. Teach the rebels a lesson and show them the Empire meant business. But she never thought he would put the guns to full power and actually destroy an entire planet.

"An interesting choice of target, no?" he mused.

"I did not have time to ask. I came as soon as you summoned me, my lord," she felt a wave of displeasure wash over her.

A few moments of silence passed and his annoyance with her faded. "You may rise."

"Thank you, my lord," Mara stood and bowed her head to her master. A datapad flew at her gently and she caught it.

The Emperor walked slowly on his cane to the expansive transpasteel window that overlooked Imperial Center. Millions of lights flickered and dazzled like a priceless gem. "Read."

"Yes, my lord," Mara began to scan the text. The report was only a few hours old. Lord Vader had brought Princess Leia of Alderaan to the Death Star. It was always expected that she, as well as her father, were working with the rebels. Now there was proof, or at least enough of it, to warrant her execution.

The Imperial Senate would have fits over this, but they no longer existed. Their constant bickering between themselves had been slowing progress throughout the Empire. Why have so many voices yelling at each other and getting nothing done when one voice could merely speak and have their orders carried out? Why couldn't the rebels see that they were hindering the process of creating order from chaos? They were causing so many pointless deaths.

_Read on_, her master's voice broke into her thoughts.

_Yes, my lord_, she replied and continued to scan the report. It seemed that the princess was strong enough to resist even Vader's interrogation. Tarkin decided that another method was needed to get the traitor to speak.

"No," the word escaped her lips.

"You disapprove, my Hand," the Emperor turned from the window, his presence pulling away from her.

No point in hiding anything from her master, he would only rip the truth from her mind if he so inclined to know. "Yes, my lord."

"Why?" his voice seemed genuinely puzzled.

Mara took a deep breath. "Alderaan is not a military target. It is a peaceful planet. Nothing will be gained by its destruction, only lost."

He looked at her as thoughtfully as his face could get. "Lost?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Tell me."

She wasn't sure how to address her master. Rarely did he ever ask her opinion on such matters. "It's a waste of resources. It's senseless death. It will only prove to incite the people against you. Add credence to the Rebel cause."

"Perhaps," he said and she felt a small touch of pride come over her. It quickly faded and he then walked away from the window. "What's done is done."

Mara bowed her head in acknowledgement of the truth. The deed was done, there was nothing anyone could do to correct such a horrible wrong. Why did the rebels have to cause so much trouble? If they only accepted that Emperor Palpatine was the galaxy's rightful ruler then this wouldn't have happened.

"I have another mission for you," her master said as he sat on his throne.

"How may I serve you, my lord?" the word were worn and used on her lips.

"The Princess Leia was rescued before her execution could be carried out," he mentioned casually.

"How would Vader allow that?" Mara almost bit her lip, she knew better to question her master, or Lord Vader.

"He was busy taking care of something more important," a smile formed his lips. It was a disconcerting smile, but Mara remained focused. "The princess was able to escape aboard a smuggler's ship."

"I assume a homing beacon was placed on board," as should have been done if anyone on the Death Star had half a brain.

He nodded his head in affirmative. "She should lead us to the main rebel base. Now we can finish this nonsense once and for all."

"And what would you ask me to do, my lord?" Mara felt a little hope rise in her. If she could help end the fighting…

"You are right," that small touch of pride filtered back through his link to her, "there is already some backlash among some of the military personnel due to the Alderaan incident. I want you to crush it."

Mara thought about this for a moment. "Tarkin should be punished."

"Really?" he tilted his head.

"If we singled him out," she said slowly, letting her thoughts form before she spoke them, "showed that he was acting on his own volition for his personal vengeance against the Rebels, a renegade action, then you will gain the sympathy, the Rebels the disdain, and Tarkin the blame."

"Interesting," her master stroked his chin in thought and she could feel a wash of approval. "And you think this will keep our personnel from becoming traitors?"

"Yes, my lord," Mara nodded her head as well, pleased that her master approved. "Especially once apology is made for the occurrence."

The approval was suddenly stripped away. "Why would I apologize?"

"Your Highness," she stumbled verbally and mentally, "your fist is firm but surely you can not condone the deaths of so many innocents?"

"Why not?" he cackled. "If it serves my purpose, so be it."

"You can't!" The moment she blurted the words, she knew she was dead.

The wave of anger hit her before the lightening struck, the sheer heat blistering her skin and driving her to her knees. She tried to breath but the ozone around her tasted of burnt metal. Blinking away the streaks in her vision she awaited the next volley.

"You forget your place so easily, my Hand?" A wash of coldness emptied over her.

"No, my lord," she gasped.

"Of course you do!"

She was struck again, this time the sharp edge of the current striking her back. Her body spasmed uncontrollably as the fire screamed down her spinal column. She fell back, but there was nothing to fall to and she tumbled down the stairs to the second tier. Unable to control her landing she felt something in her body snap upon impact.

Tears were swelling behind her eyes. Mara tasted blood on her tongue. "Yes, my lord!"

There was a clank of her master's cane follow by slow steps.

Silence.

The shock of the current started to fade and her body ached. She tried to lift herself up but a shriek of pain sent her back to the cold floor.

"Does it hurt?" he said flatly.

Mara barely found her voice behind the tears. "Yes, my lord."

"Tell me, Jade. Why can I not condone the deaths?"

She opened her mouth to speak but could nothing but cough up blood. Her master stood, patiently, for the fit to subside. Finally she managed, "Because no one is that cruel."

Another volley of Force lightening struck her, spinning her like a toy. She flailed down the stairs to the bottom tier, something else breaking.

More slow steps.

"I know what is in your mind, my Hand," he reminded her coldly, "I see your concern for these pitiful creatures who do not have the stomach to accept their fate or fight properly for their foolish dreams. You care about those who you do not even know are worthy of your second glance."

Mara shivered and her body felt as if it was in pieces. "I'm sorry, my lord."

"I would imagine so," his dark figured loomed over her. "Opening yourself that way makes you vulnerable, and to be vulnerable means that you can fail, and to fail means you are that much closer to your own death."

Closing her eyes she braced herself for the next volley, the one that would be fatal. She should have never displeased her master. She had brought her own death upon her.

A cold hand touched her forehead. The pain went away.

"Get up, and get yourself to a bacta tank before you become permanently damaged," his voice was cold, uncaring, but he made the pain go away.

Slowly she pushed off the floor with her good arm, her legs like jelly. She didn't know how long he would hold back the tidal wave of searing pain, but it would be long enough to reach a medical ward. It would likely take a few days for her wounds to heal.

She watched as her master ascended to his throne.

He always made the pain go away.

_Darkness is there the dreams lie._

_Darkness is where the truth lies._

Mara opened her eyes and the darkness remained. She reached out but her hand quickly met with metal. Trapped in a cold, dark, metal box she just about screamed.

Then the darkness came again.

_Darkness is._


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **The last chapter was very on line with how I think Mara viewed her situation with Palpy. Very much a 'battered child' syndrome thing going on.

This is one of my favorite parts of the story, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"This is the personal ship of the Chief of State of the New Republic's husband! Like Kessel I'm going to let you get your grubby hands all over it so you can wreck it!"

"It's already a wreck!"

Leia recognized the first voice as that of her husband, Han. The second voice was unknown to her but she feared for his health after a statement like that. The holler of their Wookiee companion, Chewbacca, only increased her worry, and her step.

Crossing into the landing bay she saw her husband blocking the entryway of his beloved ship. Luke, Chewbacca, and a Noghri guard stood with him. She could see her children peaking out from the top of the ramp. The adults were facing off what looked like two dozen of Latorin's security guards.

"She's not a wreck!"

"She's a hunk of junk," that came from her brother and Han raised his finger at the Jedi as if to rebut the statement, but then shook his head and turned back to the guard

"I don't care what she is," The Latorin was a good head shorter than her husband with dark hair and a thin built, but he somehow managed to stare down Han, "we have orders to search it and you have no legal right to stop us!"

"Maybe no legal rights, but I have a Wookiee and one of those!" Han pointed at the Noghri bodyguard.

The security man visibly flinched but soldiered on, "Then I'll get the pleasure of locking you up and _then_ searching your ship."

"Gentlemen," Leia finally reached the party, her two Noghri bodyguards stalking behind.

The Latorin whirled his head at her, but the furious look on his face quickly paled. "Madam Chief."

Han turned and gave her a lop-sided grin. "Sweetheart."

She placed herself between both men, but addressed the security man. "May I ask what is going on?"

"Captain Geric Notan of Kelve's internal security force," he introduced himself. "I have orders to search the _Millennium Falcon_ for an escaped prisoner."

"Mara Jade," she easily guessed.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded.

"Under what pretext?" she asked formally.

"You are the only known acquaintances of Jade on planet," Notan stumbled, a wary eye towards Luke. "Master Skywalker's X-Wing is also being searched at this moment."

Luke nodded to him, "Of course."

While Leia found it understandable that the Latorins would wish to search their ships for Jade, what they didn't realize is that Mara wouldn't have come to any of them for help.

Leia turned to her husband. "Why can't they search the _Falcon_?"

"Because I don't want these paranoid types pulling wires and damaging my ship trying to find something that isn't there!" he waged a finger at Notan.

"We won't damage your ship," Notan grumbled, glaring at Han.

Feeling the need to step closer in between the two men, Leia said, "Captain Notan. My husband is very protective of his ship. He has also made several modifications. Some of which could be harmful to your searchers."

His eyes shot back to her. "Weapons? Chemicals?"

"Faulty wiring."

"Hey!" Han looked hurt and Luke covered his mouth, a definite grin there.

Notan looked back and forth between her and Han and back again, "You're not joking."

"Unfortunately, no," Leia placed a soothing hand on her husband's shoulder even though he was acting rather childish at the moment. "Perhaps Han can accompany you, open access panels, etc. That way you can do your search and my husband will be happy that no harm is done to his ship."

"We normally do not allow civilians in our search," he eyed Han warily.

She took on her most diplomatic stance. "I understand that, but sometimes compromises have to be made."

The captain sighed, "He behaves himself."

"He will," Leia said before her husband could retort, giving him a stern look.

A roguish simile formed on his lips, "I'm always on my best behavior."

With that the captain and his guards followed Han up the ramp as the children came giggling down from their perch at the top. Chewbacca took them off to the side and kept them occupied. Leia wanted to join them but felt a stronger need to speak with her brother.

"You okay?" Leia spoke softly to Luke, avoiding the ears of the five guards that were left outside.

"Yeah," he said as he released a long breath, "just feeling a little drained."

"Why?" Standing closer to him she realized that he did indeed look very tired, as if he hadn't sleep in days.

"I'll tell you about it later," he ran a hand through his hair as if he was trying to shake something off his mind. "What did you find out?"

Leia wanted to push the subject, but thought better of it. "They don't have any more evidence to prove Mara's guilt. So they are going to try to make a charge of accessory stick."

"Mara give them that idea?"

"Yeah." Leia gave her brother a long, thoughtful look. "You want to tell me what she told you when you talked to her?"

He shrugged. "Not much to say."

"Oh?"

"It was a pretty short conversation," he sighed, shaking his head. "Basically it boils down to her finally succumbing to that weight she has been carrying around on her shoulders since she worked for Palpatine."

"She still feels guilty for that?" she said thoughtfully, "Why?"

"I don't really know," Luke looked at her quizzically, "I thought you didn't trust her."

"I don't," she answered and Luke gave her an odd look. "What happened in the past was Palpatine's manipulations, not her own. What she is doing in the present, though, gives me cause to worry."

"This whole Baletan thing," he nodded.

Leia chose her next words carefully, "Palpatine already gave Jade one embedded command that we know of. How do we know that this isn't part of another?"

He looked like he was going to say something, his mouth slightly gapped for a few seconds. "We don't know either way, but right now I'm inclined to believe in her."

"Why?"

"Because that is the only way to help bring a person out the darkness and into the light," he answered softly.

Leia couldn't say anything, memories flooding back to her, so she simply nodded.

Luke glanced over at the guards. "Did they tell you what happened?"

"Yes," Leia shook her head. "Another reason why I'm having trouble trusting her right now."

"Because she lets them take her away only to break out," he said as if he agreed there was something wrong with the situation.

"That," Leia shook her head, trying to figure it out, "and killing the guard."

"What?"

She looked at her brother, genuine puzzlement etched across his brow. "They didn't tell you?"

"No. We got back not long before the security men showed up," his eyes now looked far away.

She hadn't known they had left, "Where did you go?"

"To see Mara," he practically mumbled is words.

"Luke," Leia stepped in front of Luke to get him to meet her eyes, knowing her bother all to well. "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." Luke gestured towards the _Falcon_. A frustrated Notan was being followed off the ship by Han who was rambling something about it not mattering whether or not the hyperdrive motivators where standard.

"You're security personnel, not inspectors!" the Corellian insisted.

"So you keep reminding me, Captain Solo," Notan walked straight to Leia. "Why someone of your stature would find themselves in that death trap I shall never know."

"Hey!" Han complained.

"Nostalgia?" Leia replied.

"Perhaps," Notan said dryly. "Our search turned up no trace of the prisoner. We appreciate your cooperation."

"And we appreciate your patience," Leia smiled diplomatically. She would give Han a piece of her man later about his behavior. It just wasn't like him.

"Thank you, ma'am," Notan turned, dodging Han who was still standing behind him blustering. The captain gestured to his men and they began to file out of the hanger bay.

"Han!" Leia said as soon as the men were gone. "Just what is up with you today? You had that poor man around the bend!"

"That was the idea," Han winked and he started back towards the _Falcon_.

"Would you tell me what's going on?" Leia caught up with her husband.

"In a minute, princess," Han walked up to two Noghri who were coming down the ramp. "Did they implant any listening devices, beacons, or anything?"

"No, Han clan Solo," one of the guards replied.

"Good," Han turned to Leia and gave her another wink and lop-sided grin. "Now I'll _show_ you what's going on."

Leia followed her husband up the ramp into the ship, Luke, Chewie, and the kids not far behind. They started down one of the corridors when Han suddenly stopped.

"Get that end, Chewie," Han pointed to floor.

The Wookie roared in response and walked over to the other side of the corridor from Han. Both leaned down and hit an almost invisible catch, the floor panel popped open and they slid the panel aside.

"That's what's going on," Han looked down into the hidden smuggling compartment.

Leia followed the Corellian's gaze. "What the Force!"

"It's a long story."

"Not really," Luke corrected from beside her.

"I don't care its length, just as long as someone tells it to me." Leia stared down at the unconscious redhead. "Now!"

…

"Well, um, you see, it's like this," Han paused for a moment, "it's all Luke's fault."

"Oh, thanks Han," Luke retorted.

"Well, it is!" he pointed to the woman, "You knocked her out!"

"And who said _let's hide her in the _Falcon?"

"Wasn't much else that we could do!"

"Boys!" Leia yelled, tired of their arguing. "Unconscious ex-assassin escapee prisoner in the floor. Focus!"

The kids giggled and Han threw up his hands, "Luke, want to do the honors?"

"We went to talk to Mara," Luke said after taking a slow breath. "On the way there, I could sense that she was no longer in the prison. Instead she was speeding towards the city, alone."

"Only one reason why a prisoner would be alone," Han interjected.

Luke nodded. "So we rushed and intercepted her as she jumped off some kind of cargo transport. The way she was acting, the way her mind and emotions felt, I was sure that she must have just escaped."

"I see," Leia looked back to the unconscious form. "So why is she like that?"

"She was about to get away before we could actually reach her," Luke explained, "I also didn't think she would come with us willingly if we asked. So I forced her to sleep."

"Forced her to sleep?" Leia looked at Luke incredulously. Her brother was a good man but sometimes he did things that seemed wrong on a certain level.

"It's not been easy. She's fighting it pretty hard," he ran his hand through his hair again, shaking something away. "She's also been having terrible nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Leia blurted out. "What of?"

"I can't see them. I could," he said cautiously, "but I'm not going to violate her mind any more then I already have."

"Of course," at least he had some limits still.

"But I can tell you this," he continued, "there is a lot of pain there. Pain, hurt, sorrow, and…"

"And what?" Leia prodded her brother when he paused for too long.

"I don't know. Feels like fear, but not fear. Like she's scared of something, but it's not tangible and neither is the emotion." Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't explain it."

Leia looked into her brother with the Force. Whatever it was that he was picking up off Mara was affecting him. She must be having some very strong nightmares, or perhaps they were something more then simple dreams?

"Well, sweetheart," Han finally said. "What do you want us to do?"

"Wake her," Leia gestured to Luke. "We can't keep her like this."

The Jedi nodded and took a breath as he closed his eyes. Mara began to stir, her head lulling to one side, her eyes fluttering open, not completely awake. Leia almost said something when Mara jerked. Like a wild animal she skidded across the metal floor of the compartment and pressed her back against wall, her hands reaching for weapons that weren't there.

"Hey there," Han spoke up. "You're safe."

Mara's quick breaths slowed, a confused look on her face. When her eyes fell on Luke her jaw became firm and set. It didn't take the Force to tell that she wasn't too happy with her current situation.

Chewbacca roared and reached down with one of his huge hands. Mara only hesitated slightly before gripping his hand and arm with both of hers. The Wookiee pulled her up out of the compartment and deposited her between Luke and Leia.

The redhead immediately turned to Luke.

"Mara—"

Luke's words were stopped short as the corridor was filled with the resounding crack of Mara's hand stinging across Luke's face. Leia winced at the contact, her brother's cheek already turning a bright shade of red where Mara had slapped him.

"You had no right, Skywalker!" Mara fumed.

If Luke was annoyed or mad he didn't show it. With an even face he said, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I bet." Mara growled and turned away from him. "Brilliant move bringing me here. Maybe we can all get adjoining cells after they haul us away."

"They've already been here and didn't find you," Han replied, "and you're welcome by the way."

"Welcome for what? I told you all to stay out of this! Now that you've gotten involved—" Mara shook her head fervently and threw up her hands. "Doesn't matter now. What's done is done."

"Care to tell us what happened?" Leia spoke up.

"What's there to tell?" Mara said sarcastically as she turned to face her.

Leia placed her hands on her hips, "You could explain about the guard you killed."

"What?" Mara looked as if she was going to laugh. "They tried to kill _me_!"

"Woah," Han interjected. "Kill you?"

"Yeah. I got taken to a deserted area of the prison where I was 'to meet an untimely death as I tried a failed escape'." Mara rolled her eyes. "Thank the Force the guards were completely inept."

"Why would they try to kill you?" Leia asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someone thought that with you showing up I might get out of prison legitimately," a smirk ran across her face, then it fell flat, "or maybe someone didn't think a short prison term for accessory was enough punishment."

"You're not suggesting?" the Chief of State could barely voice the possibility.

"All I know is that someone tried to off me in a prison," she began to tick off her fingers, "that means that they would have to had some high rank, authority, or general pull with the locals. They just forgot one little detail."

"What detail?" Luke asked, his cheek still red.

Mara turned to him and gave him a slow grin. "I don't die that easily."

"But killing is a whole other matter," Leia said flatly.

"Hey, I didn't kill any of the guards." Mara quickly defended herself, but then her eyes became worried. "Not on purpose anyway. I only knocked them out. I swear they were all alive when I left the room."

It could have been an accident, and killing the guards out of spite didn't sit with Mara's personality. Then again, Mara had been acting very strange about the whole Baletan dilemma from the beginning. Leia decided to let the matter sit for now till she got the details from Cordan about the escape. "Well, until we figure out what happened, you are to stay here on the _Falcon_."

"But—"

"No," Leia held up her hand, "if someone is really trying to kill you, then this is the best place for you to be." It was also the best place for them to keep an eye on her.

Mara looked at if she was about to argue, but then sighed. "Fine, but for the record, I told you to stay out of this."

"Noted," Leia replied then watched as Mara started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"Refresher," The woman called over her shoulder. One of the Noghri disappeared after her, not needing to be told to keep an eye on the woman.

"You believe her?" Han spoke up after Mara was out of earshot.

"I can't detect any deception on her part through the Force," Luke replied, "but I do wonder why anyone would want to kill her after she pretty much handed them a lock-tight case for the prosecution."

"This whole situation hasn't made much sense since the beginning," Han and Chewie slid the floor panel back into place.

"No, it hasn't," Leia turned and headed down the corridor towards the refresher. She wasn't quite done talking to the former Imperial.

Several minutes passed as Leia waited outside for Mara to emerge. When the door finally slid open Leia caught of glimpse of Mara's true state. Her face was damp from having water tossed on it, eyes weak and tired. No smirk was plastered across her lips. She almost looked, sorrowful?

"What?" Mara said as she finally noticed Leia, her face snapping back into its usual sarcasm.

"There's something else you should know," Leia crossed her arms.

Mara acted completely disinterested. "And that would be?"

"A datacard was found in the wreckage of Palpatine's storehouse on Wayland," Leia paused, wanting to make sure she caught the woman's full reaction.

"And?" Now the former assassin was interested.

"It was entitled 'The Emperor's Hand'."

Mara's face paled and her eyes slightly widened. Her next words were slow and spoke through slightly clenched teeth. "What did it say?"

"Don't know yet," Leia answered casually. "Ghent is working on decrypting it right now."

"You can't let him finish the decrypt," Mara practically commanded her.

Leia tilted her head. "Oh, why? What's on it?"

"I… I don't know," she admitted, "but I have a few ideas and you can't let that datacard be decrypted."

"Why not?" Now it was Leia's turn to be commanding.

Mara took a step closer. "Because when word gets out with what's on that datacard, everyone is going to be out for blood. Since they can't have Palpatine's, they'll take mine."

"Wait," Leia almost laughed, this was getting way too incredible. "You let yourself get imprisoned for a crime you supposedly didn't commit, but demand that no one else knows what you've actually done."

"This isn't about me!" Mara yelled.

"Isn't it!" Leia stared the woman down.

"You have no idea," Mara said softly, anger gone from her voice and replaced by… fear? "If this was about me then I'd be the first one there when it's decrypted."

"Why?" Leia asked cautiously.

Mara's jaw tightened, "For the slim chance that Palpatine wrote down just what rock I came from."

Mara never knew her family and Leia felt an amount of empathy since she herself was given up at birth and separated from her twin. "I understand."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Mara scowled and started to walk off.

Leia grabbed her by the arm. "You're not the only person on this ship who would like to know more about where they come from. Luke and I still haven't figured out who our mother is."

Mara pulled from her grip. "Yeah, but at least you were given up for some noble _last hope of the galaxy_ cause. My family was unceremoniously slaughtered just so Palpatine could have a toy to play with."

"You…" Leia stammered for the right thing to say. "You weren't a toy."

"Tell me, Leia," Mara stepped closer, her words soft and sharp, eyes blazing, "have you ever watched the life drain out of a man that you just murdered for no better reason then a voice inside your head told you to?"

Leia stood horrified.

"I didn't think so. But I'm sure Palpatine had a right laugh," the fire in Mara's eyes died away, replaced by infinite sadness. "Have the datacard decrypted. Then you'll see what happens when my blood isn't enough."


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **Just want to say thank you again to all my readers, those of you who are following along, favorited, and especially those who took the time to review! I hope you enjoy where this is heading! :)

**Chapter 10**

"Ghent, have you started decrypting that datacard yet?" Leia asked over a secure channel to the Crypt Chief.

"I only just found it," he sleepily replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind."

"Okay," she frowned, a bit confused, "so you haven't started decrypting it yet?"

"Nope," he yawned. "Was going to decrypt something else, like you said."

Leia took a deep breath. "Go ahead and start on it."

"What about Mara?" that seemed to wake him up.

"Mara has found herself in an even more interesting predicament than she was in before."

"She okay?" he asked like a little kid would.

"Physically, yes. Mentally?" Leia shook her head, the memory of earlier that day still fresh in her mind. "I have no idea."

"Do you think this will help?"

It was a question that Leia had been debating for the past few hours. Mara didn't make any bones about the possible consequences if what she believed was on the datacard was really there. Could the former-Hand be harboring an even bigger secret? Was it Leia's right to find out what that secret was? Maybe the datacard did hold the names of Mara's parents and family. How could Mara throw away the chance to learn that?

"I don't know," she finally said.

"Um, okay. I guess," he scratched the back of his neck, "I'll get to work on it in the morning."

"Ghent, it's already morning on Coruscant, almost afternoon even."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

The Crypt Chief shrugged.

…

"It is not burned!" Han grumbled as he took some meat out of the heating unit on the _Falcon_.

"Smells burned," Anakin sniffed as tried to peak into the tray.

"That's the way it's supposed to smell," he batted his son way, "it's a Corellian dish."

"I thought Corellian dishes were greasy and cooked rare?" Jacen commented as he set the table with plates and cutlery, "not burned."

"Tell you what, maybe next time I'll let you two cook," Han laid the tray down on the counter and looked around for a carving knife.

"Thanks dad," Jaina was pulling glasses from a cabinet, "you want us to all die of food poisoning?"

"That was _not_ my fault!" Anakin quickly defended himself.

Luke entered the small dining area. "What wasn't his fault?"

"Long story," Han dropped the subject and found his knife. "You staying for dinner?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course we don't, Luke," Leia answered as she came up behind her brother. Han noticed that she hadn't quite been herself since she went off to confront Mara. He had asked his wife what they discussed but she had waved him off and went to make a few holocalls instead.

"Chewie will be up in a minute," Han started to slice the meat as Anakin grabbed the side dishes to place on the table, "he's tweaking one of the landing struts."

"Should I set a place for Mara?" Jacen asked.

The room went silent. Mara had pretty much been avoiding all of them since that afternoon.

"I doubt that she will want to join us," Leia grabbed a jug of flavored water and started pouring the group their drinks in the glasses Jaina had sat out.

Luke grabbed the last two side dishes and carried them over to the table. "I'd have to agree, can't blame her for not wanting to be sociable at the moment."

"Well, we can't let her starve," Han slid the cut meat onto a serving tray and handed it to Anakin. "Jaina, why don't you make a plate of food and take it to her."

"Why me?" Jaina huffed in the typical teenage fashion, even though she wasn't quite a teenager yet at ten years of age.

"I'd send R2 but he's running a diagnostic. Mara would more than likely dismember Threepio, and she's not too happy right now with me and your mother, or Luke, for that matter," Han sat down next to his wife who had finally collapsed into a chair.

"And those too?" Jaina pointed to her brothers, avoiding the plate that Jacen was holding up for her. She looked so much like Leia at that moment he didn't know if he should be proud or terrified.

"Are going to be doing the washing up," Leia answered diplomatically.

"Fine," Jaina sighed and took the plate and started to put a little bit of everything on it. "If she throws this at me I get the refresher first tonight before _someone_ uses up all the hot water."

"That was once!" Jacen defended himself just as quickly as his brother had earlier.

"Fair enough, then," Han glanced over at Leia, a knowing look her eyes. Jaina was getting to that stage where no matter what they asked her to do, even if it was something she wanted to do, she would still find some reason to be annoyed. It was just the fact that she was being told to do it.

Jaina walked down the corridor with the plate and a glass of flavored water in search of Jade.

"Anakin," Han slapped his son's hand from getting into the food before everyone was there. "Go find out what's taking Chewie so long will you?"

"Sure thing," he said as he stood, snatching a piece of bread before taking off.

A few minutes passed the family with silence.

"Jacen," Leia finally spoke. "Will you go make sure that Anakin and Chewie aren't trying to take apart and reassemble something again?"

"Yes, mom." Jacen departed, leaving just the three adults.

"They'll be going to the Academy soon," Leia sighed.

"Yes," Luke took a drink, "but you'll still get to see them."

"I know." Leia leaned slightly towards Han and he wrapped his arm around her.

"They're growing up," Han said comfortingly. "We couldn't stop it if we tried."

"You're welcome at the Academy anytime," Luke added.

Leia half-smiled. "They won't want me checking up on them and spoiling their fun."

"Jedi training isn't supposed to be fun," her brother frowned.

"You know what I mean, Luke."

The Jedi Master smiled and he nodded. "I'm sure they will find ways to get into trouble. The Solo genes have to manifest somewhere."

Leia laughed but quickly covered her mouth.

"Hey," Han waged a finger at his brother-in-law, "you and your teachers are going to be responsible for those three. If you mighty Jedi aren't up for the task, well—"

"Han!"

"No," Luke added, a grin on his face, "it's okay. They are half-Solo and half-Skywalker. I don't expect their training to be nice and quiet."

"Hah!" Han laughed triumphantly.

"Be nice, Han," Leia said half-teasingly.

"You know, Han," Luke took another drink. "I don't envy the responsibilities that you'll be having as well once they get older."

"Oh?" Han started to nibble on a piece of bread. "Such as?"

Luke sat his drink back down, a slightly evil grin on his face. "Being daddy once Jaina starts dating."

Han choked.

…

_This is what you really trained me for…_

Mara sat in the corridor with her legs curled up to her chest, her head buried in her knees. No matter how hard she tried she'd never be able to get rid of the memories. Never forget what it was like to watch a person die at her hands. Not that she would be allowed to forget.

Everything was falling apart.

She finally found herself a content little hole to tuck herself away in and now that was going to be ripped from her. And it was all thanks to Palpatine and a Skywalker, again.

"Being content is nowhere near being happy," Darius had told her. "Living your life contently is worse than not living it all."

For a small space of time, she had actually believed him.

"Jade?" a voiced called down the corridor. "Food."

Mara's stomach threatened her with severe bodily injury if she conveniently disappeared as she had been doing all day. The Noghri guard was hard to shake, but she doubted it wanted to talk to her. Besides, no point in getting away until she was sure she could do so without compromising the Solo's.

"Here," she called back.

Jaina Solo came around the curve of the corridor, a plate and glass in hand. Without preamble the girl flopped down beside her, unceremoniously thrusting the food in front of her face. Mara took the plate and scanned the contents, slightly burnt Corellian, but it seemed edible.

"Family troubles?" Mara asked as she set the glass down and then positioned the plate on her knees.

"What makes you say that?" Jaina snapped back, a little too quickly.

Mara swallowed a bite of food. "I doubt you're setting there for my charming company."

Jaina slumped, crossing her arms and staring back down the corridor to the dining area. Mara waited a minute to see if she was going to say something, when the girl didn't she shrugged and went back to eating, taking a long draft of the water.

A few more minutes passed and Jaina finally spoke up. "You're lucky, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"Mom said you don't know who your parents are," Jaina was still staring down the hall.

An old familiar ache resurfaced again for the second time that day. "Not even images."

"Sometimes…" Jaina bowed her head and stared at the floor, "sometimes I wish I never knew mine either."

Mara almost stabbed herself with her fork. "How can you say that?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but…" Jaina shook her head, "they make it so hard."

"Make what so hard?" Mara knew she was going to regret asking.

"Being the daughter of the _great heroes_," she waved her hands in the air sarcastically.

"Oh." Mara thought about it for a second, and then went back to eating her dinner.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, oh." Mara took a bite of something that she swore would have been salty, but was instead sweet. Corellians did have a strange sense of food.

"Oh, what?" Jaina was giving her a very annoyed look.

"Just, oh," she sipped her water, "it's a remark one makes when they can't think of anything better to say, or nothing nice to say."

"So what? You're trying to be nice or something?" Jaina snorted.

"Yes, I am." Mara tried to keep herself civil.

"Don't patronize me!"

"Well, excuse me for thinking it inappropriate to tell my host's daughter that she's a selfish, thoughtless bantha." So much for staying civil.

"Excuse me?" Jaina yelled then huffed, standing up. "I'm going to tell my mother that you just called me that."

"Sure, now you run to mommy," Mara rolled her eyes and snorted, "two seconds ago you wished she didn't even exist."

Jaina had already turned to leave but on hearing Mara's words she paused in mid-stride. Bowing her head slightly she looked over her shoulder at the former Imperial.

"Sit down," Mara gestured to the floor beside her.

Jaina's eyes were filled with regret as she flopped back to the floor. "I'm horrible."

"No," he corrected, "you're a kid."

"So all kids are horrible then?" Jaina sarcastically sniped back.

"Probably," Mara said dryly, "but then I really haven't known that many."

"I would imagine not," Jaina glanced up at her. "I'm not really selfish and thoughtless, am I?"

"Sorry to say, but yes." Mara went back to eating her dinner.

"How so?"

Mara took a breath and gathered her thoughts. "You just complained to me about how it's so hard to be the daughter of two great heroes, and niece to another. Do you think that is nearly as hard to deal with as what your mother and uncle had to go through when they discovered that they were children to the second most evil villain this galaxy has ever seen?"

"I… I didn't think about that." Jaina lowered her eyes.

"Yeah, you didn't think." Mara watched Jaina and realized that she might make the young girl cry. "But hey, it's what you do. It's what all kids do. Your parents did it. You uncle did it. Kessel, even I did it and got the scars to prove it!"

Jaina chuckled at that.

Satisfied that the kid was going to be okay, Mara went back to eating. "You should get back to your family."

"Yeah," she chewed her lip for a second, "but can I ask you about something?"

"Sure, why not." Mara took a drink of her water.

"What would you do if you discovered your family was still alive?"

Mara swallowed her food hard, a thousand scenarios running through her mind from a thousand what ifs that had plagued her. "I… I don't know."

Jaina looked at her quizzically. "You have no faith that they are still alive?"

"I know Palpatine," Mara snorted.

"You think your family would be proud of you?"

Mara's heart skipped. "It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On whether or not they could forgive me," Mara wondered if the words sounded as distant to Jaina as they did in her own ears.

"If they love you," now she sounded like her uncle, "they will forgive you."

Tears began to well up behind her eyes but she would never let them fall. "_If_ they loved me."

Several minutes passed and Mara stared through her plate of food. Her family could be horrible, nasty, mean people for all she knew, but that didn't stop the part of her that craved to crawl into her mothers arms and be told that she was loved and everything was going to be okay.

"I, ah, I should go." Jaina got to her feet and Mara tried to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry," Mara said, realizing that she might have broadcasted her feelings hard enough for the girl to pick up since she was in such close proximity.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't thinking again," she quickly covered, "it's a tough subject for you."

"Thank you," Mara mumbled, still trying to get her steely presence back. Jaina gave her a small smile then turned and left her alone in the corridor.

What was it about being around this family that always got to her?

…

Luke stared up at Latorin's night sky. The whole of the galaxy was up there, and it was the Jedi's oath to protect it. How was it that he could fight xenophobic races and stop evil plots to destroy suns, but he couldn't help one friend?

Not that Mara was making things easy for any of them, to say that she was having serious issues would be an understatement. The emotions that were reeling off her while he had her asleep were powerful and disturbing. Luke was sure they had something to do with her behavior of late.

Then there was the discussion between her and Leia that he overheard. Mara was seriously scared of something but she wouldn't tell them what it was. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?

Luke drew in a deep breath and filled himself with resolve, he was going to confront Mara and find out what in Kessel was going on. He headed back into the _Falcon_and locked up the ramp. Stretching out with the Force he felt Mara wasn't very far away, just down one of the side corridors.

"Mara!" he said as he rounded the corner.

She didn't answer because she was asleep. The former Imperial was lying on her side on the metal floor, her back to the wall. Her knees were drawn up into almost, but not quite, the fetal position. An empty plate was still clutched loosely in her limp hand.

"Mara?" Luke cautiously approached the sleeping woman who didn't answer or stir.

Crouching down next to her, he gently pulled the plate from her hand, no reaction. Lightly he pushed at her shoulder and even that didn't garner a response. She must be ignoring him because there is no way that Palpatine's former assassin was that light of a sleeper.

_Mara_! he called to her through the Force.

His mind hit a wall. It wasn't her standard shields; it was a wall of pain. Peering closer, Luke saw the anguish in her face, slight lines of tension wrapping her eyes and following down her high cheekbones. She was asleep but she was having another one of those torturous dreams. Luke wanted to reach out and shake her, release her from her torment.

"Uncle Luke?"

Luke glanced up to see his nephew standing in the middle of the corridor, a blanket in his hand. "Yes, Jacen?"

"Dad and I found her like this a little bit ago," the boy explained. "We were going to offer her a bunk, but we didn't want to wake her."

"Why?"

"We were too scared to," there was a slight blush of embarrassment on his face.

Luke remembered the way Mara had reacted in the hidden compartment when he released her from her forced sleep. Waking her up right now might mean forfeiting his life. "Don't blame you."

"Do you want to move her to a bunk with the Force?" Jacen suggested.

Luke considered it. "No. That would probably wake her just as if I picked her up with my own arms."

"That's what dad and I figured." Jacen held up the blanket.

Luke nodded and removed the plate and glass. As he stood back, Jacen gently laid the blanket over her sleeping form, trying not to disturb her.

"She's having bad nightmares," Jacen said as he stepped back next to Luke. Jacen was always the more sensitive of the children when it came to others emotions, so it wasn't surprising that he could pick up on it.

"Yes she is." Luke could still see the tension in her face.

"They aren't dreams though." Jacen was looking intently at Mara.

"What are they?"

"Memories." Jacen shook his head, probably breaking off any connection he might have made.

Mara had been suffering from nightmares for as long as he could remember. He first noticed it when they were on their way to rescue Karrde who was a prisoner on Thrawn's Star Destroyer. Luke spent three days on a Skip-ray Blastboat with Mara and as she slept her emotions bombarded him. Before he blocked her out he felt the true nature of her hatred. She wanted to kill him because of Palpatine and the false memories that he had implanted in her mind.

The lights started to dim and the sound of machinery shutting down slowly ebbed into silence. Han was closing down the _Falcon_for the night, turning off all the unnecessary functions.

"It's going to get cold out here," Luke realized.

"Yeah, but that's the only extra blanket we have left," the boy gestured to the blanket on Mara, "Anakin and Chewie dirtied the rest up using them to lay out parts of the hyperdrive."

"Why am I not surprised?" Luke looked down at Mara, it wouldn't do anyone any good if she woke up frozen stiff or sick. "Hold these."

After handing Jacen the plate and glass, Luke unclasped his cloak, which was made of a warm and durable material, and pulled it off his shoulders. Gently he laid it across her and as carefully as he could he started to tuck the cloak and the blanket against her body in order to seal in the warmth.

Mara stirred just slightly and Luke's heart skipped a bit. She settled back into her slumber and Luke let out the breath he was holding. "Let's go before we wake her up."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Jacen replied.

Uncle and nephew made their way down the corridor towards the sleeping quarters. Luke was staying the night on the ship as well, no point in him having to pay for a room or sleep in his X-Wing when he could stay with his family.

"Uncle Luke?"

"Yes, Jacen?"

"Do you feel sorry for Mara?"

That was an odd question, but then that is what kids do. They ask, interpret and try to understand. It's how they grow. "No."

"Oh, okay," Jacen looked lost in thought.

"Why do you ask?" Something had to have happened to induce such a question.

"Jaina feels sorry for Mara," Jacen shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they had a chat earlier," he explained, "Jaina didn't realize just how hard that Mara, even you and mom, have had it because of your families."

"Or lack thereof." Luke nodded and thought of his mother, whoever she had been. Speculation ran ramped but no hard evidence had ever been found. Either Palpatine or Vader had wiped that part of Anakin's past away and deleted all the records.

"Now that you know," Jacen said cautiously, "do you ever wish that you never learned who your father was? Would it be better to ignorant like Mara?"

That hit Luke hard. Jacen never was the one to shy from the hard questions. "No."

"Why?"

"It's always better to know the truth," he said honestly, "no matter how ugly it might be. Anything else would be a lie."

Jacen nodded and they found themselves at the sleeping quarters. "Uncle Luke?"

"Yes, Jacen?"

"Why don't you feel sorry for Mara?"

"Besides the fact that she'd beat me to within an inch of my life if she thought I was pitying her?" he said wryly.

Jacen laughed. "There is that."

Luke grinned, then sobered up a bit. "Mara's had a hard life. Palpatine manipulated her in ways I don't even want to think about. But despite all that, she still managed to keep her head above the darkness. She lost her whole life when Palpatine died. Even with his voice stuck in her head she picked up, moved on and found a new life. Then she lost it again when she revealed herself by saving you and Jaina. Once again, she picked herself up and moved on. That takes a lot of strength."

The boy thought on this before asking, "And with what's happening now?"

"Mara has motives for what she's doing, she just won't share them with us," Luke sighed. "I have no doubt that whatever happens, she'll pick herself up and move on as she has so many times before."

"It's not sad that she keeps having to rebuild?" Jacen pointed out.

"In a way, yes," Luke said thoughtfully. "Nobody's life is perfect. We all have our issues to deal with, just some people's problems are more visible than others."

"How was I supposed to know?"

Luke turned around to the voices behind him. Anakin was following a very annoyed looking Jaina with wet hair.

"You could have checked!" Jaina yelled back at her brother and stormed into the sleeping quarters.

"What did you do?" Luke asked his youngest nephew.

"I needed a component for a modification I was working on. I was just going to borrow it for a little bit," Anakin replied.

"What did you borrow?" Luke questioned.

Anakin shuffled his feet. "The temperature regulator."

The Jedi frowned, "She was taking a shower, wasn't she?"

"Um, yeah." Anakin's shoulders slumped. "How was I supposed to know? The regulator is on the other side of the ship!"

Luke couldn't help but grin. He really did have a great family. What more could he ask for?

The boys went off to their bunks and Luke went to his. Settling down for the night an old familiar ache resurfaced. He hadn't had a huge number of girlfriends and lovers in his lifetime, but they had been women that he deeply cared about, even loved. Women he could have possibly started his own family with. Things just never seemed to work out.

The Force and his work with the Jedi was too much a part of his life. He had yet to find a woman who would accept that and who could share that part of his life with him. Callista had come close, but there were too many other issues there. Gaeriel was a compassionate and understanding woman, but his second chance with her ended up with her death.

There was Mara.

Despite Mara's best efforts to avoid the fact that she was a Force Adept, Luke found it easy to talk to her about the Force and share that part of himself with her. Despite everything they somehow remained friends. He had always cared about her because of that friendship, but this was as far their relationship would ever go seeing as he wasn't her type. How Lando could be her type was beyond his comprehension, but if he makes her happy who was he to judge.

It was probably all for the best. Anyone who did get close to him always had something horrible happen to them.

Luke's thoughts drifted to his father and mother. They must have loved each other dearly and gone through a lot to be together. I must have ended terribly when Anakin slipped into the Dark Side. Was it possible that Skywalker males were fated to have ill-ending relationships?

For his nephew's sake, he hoped not.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Thank you again to my lovely readers, I know you are there lurking but I love you anyway! Special thanks to DarkJediJade and Chellerbelle for taking the time to review!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Mara didn't like bacta tanks. She couldn't think of anyone who did. Sure, they healed you, but you still felt like crap afterwards.

"Vitals look good," the doctor said. "You can leave whenever you're ready."

"Thanks," Mara said dryly as she slid off the examining table.

Sliding a robe over her hospital garments she headed back to her med-room. Two weeks she spent floating in a bacta tank after Palpatine had punished her for her impudence. She was lucky. He could have easily snapped her neck and be done with her.

But he didn't.

Some fresh clothes lay on the table next to her hospital bed, her old ones bloodstained and ruined. Placing her hand on the top of the pile she felt something familiar. Underneath was her blaster and sleeve holster. Her master always thought of everything.

"How you doing?" the voice came from the doorway.

"Darius!" Mara turned and a smile immediately formed on her lips. "I'm in one piece."

"Glad to hear it," he smiled and came forward. "They said it was some kind of mechanical malfunction? You got a nasty shock?"

"Yeah, faulty wiring," she lied.

A touch of anger crossed his face. "I hope someone's going to pay for that."

"No, it was my fault, really," she spoke the truth. "I shouldn't have been messing with it in the first place."

"Well, at least you're okay." A tender smile replaced his anger as he cupped her jaw in his hand, running his thumb across her cheek. "That's what matters."

Darius wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him, she didn't resist. Their lips met and Mara lost herself in the warmth and comfort that was Darius. Needing to breath she laid her head on his chest and he held her against him. In that moment she felt as if the strangled world of her existence was nothing but a fleeting nightmare.

"Mara?"

"Yeah?" Mara mumbled, snuggling her head against him, inhaling his natural scent.

"Did you hear about Alderaan?"

Mara shivered at the memories, reality rushing back to her. "I heard."

"Palpatine's rule grows worse every day," his voice took on an edge.

"Palpatine?" Mara's head snapped up. "It was Tarkin who chose Alderaan and had it destroyed."

Darius met her eyes. "Palpatine knew exactly what Tarkin was capable of when he put him in charge of such a powerful weapon."

"Everyone makes mistakes," her words sounded meek. "I doubt it will happen again."

"It won't. The Rebels destroyed the Death Star." Mara missed the hint of glee in his voice.

"What?"

"They found a weak spot," he told her, "and some young rebel pilot was able to take it out with a couple of proton torpedoes."

Mara's stomach churned. First a whole planet of innocents, and now a space station filled with men and women who were just doing their job for the rightful governing power. When was the circle of death going to end?

"You okay?" Darius asked.

"Yeah, you know bacta." Mara waved him off, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah," he didn't sound so sure. "Mara, he needs to be stopped."

"Tarkin?"

"Palpatine."

Mara felt like throwing up and she pulled away from him. "You don't mean that. He is our Emperor."

"An unjust one," he pointed out vehemently, "you said yourself you didn't agree with his prejudice against non-humans, among other things!"

"I know, but… but…" Mara's head began to spin. She slumped back against the table to keep her balance. "He must have his reasons."

"I'm sure he does have his reasons," his voice was like stone. "I just don't think he has our best interests at heart."

Mara held her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep herself from passing out. Her stomach revolted and she almost threw up again. She felt strong gentle hands steadying her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mara opened her eyes to see Darius looking at her, concern plastered across his face. "Do I need to get the doctor?"

"I'm fine," she pushed him away, "it's just the stupid bacta."

Darius crossed his arms. "Are you sure it's not something else?"

"What else would it be?" she snapped.

"Mara," Darius took her hands in his, "I know you feel some kind of loyalty to the Empire since your father is a Moff, but you can't let that affect your judgment of what you know to be right and just."

"Darius…" Mara wanted to scream. If he only knew—

"Come with me."

"What?"

His eyes locked with hers. "A group of us are defecting to the Alliance."

"Traitor," the word fell out of her mouth.

"The only traitor here is Palpatine," he said coldly, "he has betrayed the very galaxy he rules!"

"No!" Mara pulled her hands from his grasp, turning around unable to meet his gaze anymore. "I don't believe that!"

"You don't want to believe it but you know it's true." There was a note of sadness in his voice, or maybe it was regret? "Come with me."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. There had been nights where she longed for his touch. Times where she would lay in his arms and hope that she could stay there, forever.

_Traitor_, the word drifted across her mind and a single tear ran down her cheek. Darius shouldn't have told her, but he did because he loved her; she could feel that though what little grasp she had on the Force.

_Traitor_. Mara silently pulled the blaster out from under her clothing. Another tear slid down her face, the drop landing on the barrel of the weapon. It was in that moment she admitted to herself that she loved him in return.

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked. Swiftly turning around she aimed the blaster squarely at his chest.

_Sounds like a good idea to me._

Sleepily her eyes fluttered half open, two shadows disappearing from view.

It took a moment for Mara to remember that she was aboard the _Falcon_. She had been tucked in with two blankets but left on the floor where she must have dozed off. Not planning to spend the night like that she started to get up. A smell wafted across her nose. It was a natural odor, a mix of forestry and machinery. It was… comforting.

Unsure of where the scent was coming from, Mara laid back down to the floor. She closed her eyes and deeply inhaled. For the first time in days she didn't fear falling asleep.

…

"I'm getting Chewie and a couple of Noghri to take the kids into town," Han said as he chewed on a sausage. "Not much there, but it beats sitting around the _Falcon_ all day."

"I think they will be safe enough," Luke replied, eating his own breakfast. "The only person who has to worry about getting shot or kidnapped right now is Mara."

"Speaking of which, is she still asleep?"

"I believe so. I passed her in the corridor and I didn't feel like risking my other hand to wake her up." Luke poured himself some blue milk. "Besides, it looks like she actually managed to get some sleep last night without the nightmares."

"Mara has nightmares?" Han gestured for the milk jug.

"Always has," Luke passed over the liquid, "vicious ones at that."

Han raised an eyebrow at that, "Can't you and your Jedi abilities do something about it?"

"I could try, if she would let me," Luke shrugged, "but I doubt that she would ever let me or anyone else get that close to her, mentally I mean."

The Corellian nodded, "Mara does like to keep her distance."

Leia was only half-listening to their conversation. She still had this nagging feeling that they were missing something here. It was like the truth was right in front of their faces but that is what made it so hard to see.

"How about you, Leia?"

"Huh?" Leia snapped out of her dazed at her husband's voice.

"I was asking what you were doing today," Han took a bite of another sausage. "I'm going to put the hyperdrive back together and Luke is going to see if he can get any more answers out of Mara."

"Good luck," Leia commented to her brother as she remembered her conversation with Jade last night. A chill ran up her spine. "I'm going to go talk to Baletan again and see if I can find some answers there."

"Good luck yourself."

After giving the kids a hug and reminding them to be on their best behavior, Leia made her way from the _Falcon_ to a waiting speeder that would take her to see the Prime Minster. The Noghri, of course, were shadowing her every move and would not let her enter the speeder until they were satisfied that it was safe. Leia inwardly groaned at the thought of having to rely on the Noghri for her protection again. Why couldn't the galaxy just leave her alone?

It would never leave her alone.

Being apart of the politics of the New Republic, shaping its destiny, was as much a part of her as was the Force. It was her calling through the Force. Some Jedi healed, others taught, she did this.

As Threepio would say, it was her lot in life.

Leia let out a sigh as the speeder approached the Prime Minster's residence. Once again she was ushered into the lush garden where she was told Baletan would meet with her shortly.

"Chief Organa Solo."

Turning her head she saw Baletan, his assistant Kali, and Flec Cordan approach.

"Please, take a seat," Baletan gestured to the table and Leia took the offered chair. After they all had been seated, "I heard about the… incident at your ship. My apologies."

"No apologies needed, Prime Minister," Leia nodded politely. "This is a disturbing turn of events and I understand your caution."

"So Miss Jade has not tried to contact you?" Cordan asked.

"No," It wasn't a lie, from a certain point of view. Mara hadn't tried to contact them and probably wouldn't have. "We haven't been on the best of terms lately." Also not a lie.

"Not surprising," Baletan poured her a glass of the sweet water. "Tell me, are the stories true about how you and the former assassin became friends in the first place?"

Leia gave him an odd look but accepted the glass. "There are thousands of stories out there dealing with Mara and myself, most of which are more fantasy than reality."

"Yes, I can imagine." Baletan took a drink. "Is there any truth in _The Emperor's Dying Words_?"

"Are you referring to that holonovel by Mathion Thyzh?" Leia's eyes widen. "I wouldn't think a man of your stature would bother with such decicred store drivel."

"Well, we all have our vices," he grinned. "So?"

Leia tapped a finger on the table; she had an idea where this was leading. "Palpatine did imprint one last command into Mara's subconscious at the moment of his death."

"A command to kill your brother," he elaborated.

"Yes."

Balten twirled the water in his glass. "Obviously she didn't."

"Because consciously she knew it wasn't what she wanted," she assured him.

"But she still tried," he pointed out.

Leia grinned, knowing of the liberties that the author took when he wrote that unauthorized retelling of the events at Wayland. "She never actually tried to kill him. She just wanted to."

He frowned, "Is there a difference?"

"Very much so." Leia couldn't stop grinning, remembering why she respected Mara when she wasn't suspicious of her motives.

"Why?"

"Because if she had actually tried," Leia said simply, "she would have succeeded."

"Like she succeeded in breaking out of prison," Cordan interrupted.

Leia turned to him. "Mara has this thing about failure."

"What about failure?"

"It's not an option."

"You speak so knowingly of her," Baletan cut back in. "Perhaps you can tell us why she broke out of the prison?"

Here is where the truth got tricky for Leia. "Maybe she didn't like the food?"

"Possibly," Cordan said dryly as he handed over a datapad. "Here is a report of the events that transpired."

Scanning it, Leia read that Mara was being transferred to a more secured location when she overpowered her guards, killing one in the processes. They were unsure as to how she escaped the prison itself, but it was highly suspected that she snuck out through the cargo dock.

Their version of events were close enough to Mara's that either one could be true. Now all Leia had to do was figure out which she was going to believe. Or were they both telling half-truths?

Leia took a chance. "Maybe she thought her life was danger?"

Baletan and Cordan exchanged looks, but Leia felt no surge of emotions that might signal guilt on their part. Cordan spoke first, "I don't see how."

"We may not be as regal as Coruscant," Baletan continued, "but we take pride in our justice system. Everyone gets a fair trial."

She was about to respond to them when another figure approached the table.

"Kar, you have met Madam Organa Solo," Baletan waved the Minister of State to take a seat.

"Madam Chief," Kar Lotan nodded to her as he took a seat to address the Prime Minister. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just talked to Gerig and—"

"We've already discussed this," Baletan cut him off. "The trade agreement stands as is."

"But don't you think it's a little limiting?" he flustered.

"We have to make sure that we don't overstretch ourselves," he spoke the words as if he had said them a thousand times, "this is new territory for Latorin."

Lotan shook his head. "Being timid about things could be just as bad. I say we take the chance."

"I know," Baletan sighed. "I worked it over several times in my head. I'm sorry, but the agreement stays at it is."

"Fine," Lotan stood. "I'll talk to Gerig again and see what I can do."

"I'm sorry for the interruption," Baletan said as Lotan walked away.

"Matters of state don't care what you are doing at the time they need to be addressed," Leia smiled.

Baletan nodded, "You should know."

"What was all that about, with Minister Lotan?" Leia shifted away from the uncomfortable reference to current events in Corellia.

"Gerig Sholtan is the owner of the company that produces that lovely water you've been drinking," Baletan refilled Leia's glass, she didn't even realize she had emptied it. "He believes that the trade agreement we have set up for exporting it does not offer his company the highest profits."

Leia took another drink. "Minister Lotan agrees with him?"

Baletan shrugged. "They're cousins, so what can I say?"

"Indeed."

Cordan coughed, "Can we get back to the subject at hand?"

"Of course," Baletan sat back in his chair. "Miss Jade. Do you believe she is still on planet?"

Leia stared down into her glass. "I have no doubt that Mara could find a way off Latorin if she so desired, but I don't think she has… yet."

"Can you or your brother sense her?" Cordan asked. "Through the Force I mean."

"Yes." Leia took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to get around this one if Cordan pushed the subject.

Cordan pushed. "Do you think you or Master Skywalker could find her for us?"

"I'm sure my brother would be happy to aid you," she started diplomatically, "but I don't think he could find her if she didn't want to be found."

"I've read that she's not a full Jedi," Baletan interjected. "How could she hide herself from a Jedi Master?"

"You forget she served Palpatine. He taught her a few things, one of which was to hide her thoughts from Lord Vader." Leia was finding it all too easy to stretch around the truth. Too much time dealing with politicians had that effect on her. Luke wouldn't be too proud, but Mara would. Leia smirked, "If she could hide from our father, then hiding from Luke wouldn't be too much of a stretch."

"Handy talent to have," Cordan was obviously disappointed.

"She doesn't use it often," Leia started to think back and realized that she couldn't remember the last time Mara had tried to hide her presence from them. Hide her thoughts, sure, but she never hid from them.

"You will let us know if she tries to contact you?" Baletan asked.

"If she does, yes," which was again a lie in a truth, Mara couldn't contact them because she was already staying on their ship.

"Well," Baletan started to stand. "I hate to cut this short but I do have other pressing matters to contend with."

"Of course." Leia and the rest of the table stood.

"One last question, Madam Chief."

Leia nodded for him to go ahead.

"Do you think it's possible that Mara could have murdered my father," he said quietly, "but not remember she did it?"

Leia blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"Perhaps Emperor Palpatine gave her an imprinted command," he suggested, "and she obeyed it without question, without thinking, and therefore doesn't remember actually doing it?"

Leia stared through Baletan for the longest moment. If that was true, that Mara didn't remember committing a crime because she was programmed to do it, then who says that it only happened with this one murder?

"Madam Chief?"

Leia said in a low voice, "Yes, I do believe that is possible."


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**Once again, thank you to everyone who is reading, you are all awesome! When I first published this on TFN, I ran a poll to decide the fate of Darius, got some interesting feedback I'll tell you! Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

After seeing the kids off, Han and Luke headed into the belly of the _Falcon_ to take a look at the hyperdrive which Anakin and Chewie 'experimented' on.

"Why don't you have them put it back together?" Luke asked as he squatted down to hand a hydrospanner to his brother-in-law who was sitting on the floor next to a pile of parts.

"Because I have no idea what I would have," he grumbled as he proceeded to take something apart, "Instead of a hyperdrive it might be an over-fancy cooling unit."

Luke tried to stifle a grin.

"Don't laugh!" Han waged his finger at him. "You don't want to know what Anakin turned our cooling unit into back on Coruscant."

"Dare I ask?"

"More like duck," Han gestured past him and Luke turned around. Mara Jade was approaching them, his cloak in her hand, and not looking too happy.

Mara tossed the cloak at him roughly. "I believe this is yours."

Luke caught it and reflexively started to straighten it out. "Were you warm enough?"

She looked as if she was going to make some sarcastic retort but then her features softened a little and she grumbled, "Yes, thank you."

A silence settled around them.

Han coughed. "There is, um, breakfast in the heating unit that we left over for you if you're hungry."

"Thank you, Han." Mara nodded to him. Luke watched as the redhead turned and headed back out of the room.

"Sure you still want to talk to her?" Han asked from his seat on the floor.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said as he stood.

"I'll keep the bacta patches ready," Han said cheekily.

Luke grimaced at his old friend but slid on his cloak and headed down the corridor to the dinning area where he felt Mara's presence in the Force. She was already sitting at the table, idly chewing on a sausage. He walked in and sat down across from her, but she made no movement or gesture to acknowledge his existence.

"Still having the nightmares?" he ventured.

Mara looked up. "How many times have I told you to stay out of my head, Skywalker?"

"It doesn't take a Jedi to see the tension in your face as you sleep, nor the dark circles under your eyes when you're awake," Luke locked his gaze with hers and after a moment she gave in.

"It's this place. It…" she paused and slowly twirled an eating utensil around her plate. "It reminds me of something I'd rather forget."

"So I don't suppose you'd want to talk about it then," he ventured.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a very sardonic look.

Luke didn't let it faze him. "It might help, you know."

"The Jedi Master is now a therapist?" Mara shook her head and snickered.

"No, I think I sound more like a bad holodrama," he replied dryly. Luke thought he heard something come from Mara, like a genuine laugh cut short. "You know, you don't have to be afraid all the time."

Her head snapped up and her eyes blazed at him. "I'm not afraid."

"Yes, you are," Luke shot back, and before she had time to retort, or climb over the table and throttle him, he kept going. "You're afraid to feel, Mara. Denying that fact only serves to strengthen it."

Mara stared at him, her eyes going cold. "Like you should talk, Jedi Master Skywalker."

"Excuse me?"

"Forget about it," she threw her utensil on the plate and leaned back in her chair, "doesn't matter anyway."

Luke reached out with the Force as he watched Mara. Her shields were tight and he couldn't even pick up surface thoughts. This entire conversation was not going as planned.

"So, is the interrogation over?" she crossed her arms. "Can I go, now?"

"No." Luke leaned forward, his elbows on the table and hands clasped. She knew full well that he wasn't keeping her there talking to him, but if she wanted to play prisoner then he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. Not till he had some answers. "You said you didn't kill Baletan."

"That's right." Not a spark of emotion in her face.

"I still believe you."

She barely nodded but her eyes didn't seem as cold before.

"Do you have any idea who did?" he tried.

"I wouldn't put it past Palpatine to have had it ordered," she said with a snort, "but I have no direct knowledge."

That was something. "Why did you let them arrest you?"

"I told you why," she bit out.

Luke tilted his head and mimicked her sarcastic tone. "No other reason than your guilt complex?"

He expected her to snipe off at him, or maybe throw something sharp, but she only looked down and off to the right, her voice a whisper. "No."

"And the breakout?" Luke said softly.

"Just like I said," she seemed to collapse into her chair, "they were stupid enough to try to take me out. I defended myself."

"And the guard?"

"I didn't want to kill him," her voice was far away. Luke had a feeling that these were words she had spoken often, to herself if no one else. "I thought I had only incapacitated them."

"I still believe you," he repeated his earlier words.

She looked at him and a small smile formed on her lips, "Thank you."

"I'll always believe you, Mara," he didn't break eye contact with her. "You're my friend and I know you wouldn't lie to me."

Mara shivered and she closed her eyes.

"You okay?"

"No," she sighed.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No!" she snapped and then rubbed her brow.

He waited a moment before saying, "It would really help you if you talked about whatever is bothering you."

"Drop it, Skywalker," she practically growled the words.

"Fine," Luke wanted to push, but he knew he was playing a dangerous game with Mara at the moment. She didn't take kindly to having anything demanded of her. Palpatine had made her an unknowing slave, and now that she had her freedom she wasn't going to give up even an inch of it. Luke wondered why she hadn't walked away from him already. "I'll drop it, for now."

"Good," she straightened up in her seat. "Was there anything else?"

He stared at her, unsure where to go next. Finally he said, "What about the datacard? Do you know what's on it?"

She shrugged. "I have a few ideas of what might be on it, but no, I can't say for sure."

"A few ideas?"

"A few ideas," she said softly with a not-so-subtle hint to her voice to tell him to back off.

Luke shook his head, falling back into his chair.

"What?" she asked annoyingly.

"Nothing," Luke sighed. "That's about as much as you're going to tell me."

"Why should I tell you anything let alone everything?" Mara leaned forward, her voice full of spite.

Luke leaned forward to meet her gaze, their faces now only a few inches apart. "I didn't ask for you to tell me everything."

She gestured around the table, "Wasn't that what you were just doing?"

"No," he hadn't blinked yet and neither had Mara. "That was me trying to help you."

"Maybe I don't want you help," she crossed her arms, "maybe I don't _need_ your help."

"Everyone needs help now and again," he said softly, "even you, Mara."

"Even you, Skywalker?" she smirked.

"Even me," he said quietly.

Mara blinked, her head tilting slightly and her brow furrowed in thought. "I, um…"

"Yes?" Luke prompted softly as he leaned back away from her.

"I, um, haven't been getting much sleep lately," her voice trembled slightly, "the nightmares."

"Do they have something do with what's going on with Baletan?" Luke studied her. In a heartbeat she had gone from the firebrand she was, to a scared little girl she never got to be. It had to be strangely therapeutic for her since so much of her childhood, good and bad, had been taken away from her.

"No," her voice was quiet, unsure, "it's just this place."

"Latorin?"

"Yes, it reminds me of some—" she cut off and Luke wanted her to finish it, but she was already telling him more than she would under normal conditions.

"What was different about last night?" he asked, remembering that she was actually sleeping, peacefully, this morning.

She opened her mouth and then paused. For the first time during the conversation her shields slipped enough that he could tell she was worried about being silly. Mara Jade? Worried about being silly?

"Mara," Luke waited till she brought her green eyes up to look at him, "you can tell me."

"It was…" she took a deep breath, "the smell."

"The smell?" he blurted the words and for a moment thought he'd screwed up but Mara didn't seem to notice.

"Your cloak," she gestured to the fabric, "it smells like… like something I had forgotten."

Reflexively Luke pulled a piece of the fabric to his nose. It didn't smell any different than it always had. There was the distinctive musk of Yavin's jungle intermingled with the unavoidable mechanical stink that came from flying around in and working on his X-Wing. He had stopped noticing it a long time ago. "Good memories I take it?"

"Yeah," a rare full smile crossed her lips.

He returned the smile. "That's not silly."

Her eyes flashed and the smile dropped, but then she lightly shook her head. "It is, but thank you."

"No it's not," he held up his hand before she could correct him. "It's a proven scientific fact that smells are strongly tied to memories and if the memory the smell envokes is a good one then that can affect your mood. So I tell you what, tonight you can borrow my cloak again."

Confusion scattered across her features. "Really?"

"Yeah, you can borrow it every night till you get away from whatever is giving you the bad dreams," Luke was actually prepared to just give her the cloak to keep, but that might be a little too much at the moment.

"Um, thanks," she still looked slightly confused, but another half-smile came to her lips.

Luke smiled warmly, "What are friends for?"

"You still think I'm your friend, Skywalker?" despite the harshness of the words, her tone was soft.

"I know so," Luke stood and walked around the table, looking down at her but not trying to be domineering in his presence. He held out his hand. "Now, do you want to help me and Han fix the hyperdrive?"

She stared at his hand and then looked up at him. "Do you think he'd let me anywhere near it?"

"You never know until you ask," he smiled.

"Now you do sound like a bad holodrama," she laughed but took his hand and stood up. "Don't you have anything better to with your time?"

"Well," he rubbed his chin as if he was deep in thought, "there is this friend of mine that has gotten herself in a bit of trouble and I thought I'd help her out but she's being rather difficult."

"Only rather?" Mara raised an eyebrow and started to walk past him.

"I like to be optimist about things."

"It shows, Skywalker. It shows."

…

"Madam Chief," Kar Lotan stepped through the door of his office into the reception area. "I wasn't expecting your visit. Sorry for making you wait."

"No need to be sorry, I came without an appointment," Leia stood and bowed her head to Latorin's Minister of State. She hadn't planned on visiting the minister, but upon leaving Baletan's residence, she had a sudden urge to talk to the young man.

"If you'll come this way, I'll be happy to speak with you," Lotan gestured into his office. Leia entered as she heard Lotan telling his secretary to hold his messages and then slightly squeak as he was startled by the Noghri who slipped past.

The office was sleek in its design, right angles hidden in the clever architecture. The walls were a warm cream color that contrasted nicely with the dark wood furniture. Leia took a seat on an old-fashioned carved high-backed chair across from the Minister's desk. The Noghri found a corner and seemed to disappear into it.

"What can I do for you, madam?" Lotan didn't look nervous but that wasn't how he felt through the Force. It could be simple nervousness over having the leader of the free galaxy in his office, or from being startled by the Noghri, or perhaps something more sinister. Well, she would just have to find out.

"You could answer a question that I have," Leia said diplomatically.

"Of course," Lotan clasped his hands together and leaned forward slightly in that polite manner that often accompanied uneasy feelings.

"How?"

Lotan furrowed his brow in confusion. "How what?"

"How did you find out about Mara?" Leia didn't let his confusion affect her. "It's been several years since her former occupation was revealed. Why now did you just discover it?"

"Well," Lotan cleared his throat, "there was the recent incident on Corellia which is not far from here. Jade was involved."

"But the discussion of her former occupation was not in any of the reports of the incident I read, Minister." Of course, being Chief of State of the New Republic meant that she had read just about all of them. "It's also become a moot point in recent years. No one bothers to mention it anymore, not even the holonews."

Lotan let out a long breath. "It was brought up in a conversation I had while I was on Coruscant. It was right after the incident, someone mentioned to me that she had been there."

"And who was this conversation with?" This was getting very curious.

"I'm sorry, but it was a private and confidential discussion," Lotan drew himself up into a stiff posture. "I cannot reveal who I was talking with. You understand of course."

Leia gauged him both with her skills as a politician, and as a Jedi. "Of course."

"Thank you." The Minister nodded his head slightly.

"Would this be the same discussion that you were told that she often disguised herself as a dancer for her cover?" Leia said almost, but not quite, accusingly.

"I'm sorry?" Lotan's eyes almost went wide.

"Her role as a dancer is something that even fewer knew about, Minister. But you were obviously told this to have gone searching for _Rising Twilight_ so quickly." Leia gave him a level gaze. "In fact, the way that you discovered Mara is a little too neat for my tastes."

"So I had a little help," Lotan gave up on the political politeness. "It doesn't change the fact that she was there, and more than capable of doing the job."

Leia wasn't sure if she fortunately or unfortunately agreed with him. "Don't you think it's worth noting in both her defense and prosecution as to how you came to discover all this?"

"Perhaps," Lotan's eyes went cold, "but we have enough to lock her up for quite some time and that is good enough for me."

Leia tilted her head curiously.

"What?" Lotan said after a few silent moments had passed.

"You seem to be more passionate about seeing Baletan's killer receive punishment than his own son," she could read the deep emotions in his eyes and body language as well as in the Force. "I find that very curious."

Lotan moved his jaw in thought, after a moment he said, "I would be the Prime Minister right now if it hadn't been for Devin Baletan's death."

It was a simple and not unusual statement to be heard in politics. "I see."

"Yes, I am a bit bitter," Lotan answered her unasked question. "But that's just how it is. I've accepted that."

"But…"

"But I'm only human, Madam Chief," his words were low and cold, "I like to have a little revenge as much as the next man."

Leia simply nodded, unsure of where to go from there. Would this man be bitter enough to try to take out Mara before she had a chance to be saved from imprisonment?

A glint of something caught her eye. Turning her head towards the windows that looked out over the capital. A long wooden table ran the length of the transparisteel. Towards the right end a pitcher of water and several glasses lay neatly on a tray. A question formed in Leia's mind.

"What is the name of the sweet water?" Leia asked, turning her gaze back to him.

"I'm sorry?"

"The water that your cousin produces," Leia gestured to the pitcher. "I don't believe the Prime Minister ever told me its name."

"Oh, it's Delian water," Lotan stood, obviously glad for the change of subject, and made his way to the table and started to pour them drinks as he kept talking. "The water comes from springs in our Delian Mountains. It is pleasant on its own, but with a little tinkering we are able to bring out the unique flavor. We hope it will be unique enough to encourage more shipping and trade between us and other planets."

"Tinkering?" Leia graciously accepted her glass from the Minister.

"Nothing harmful, I assure you." Lotan took a long draft of the water. "It can be addictive, but only if you enjoy the taste. We have done nothing to it that isn't sanctioned in the New Republics Heath and Safety Administration guidelines. NR-HASA has even given it their approval."

"That's good to hear," Leia took a sip, and he was right, it could be addictive. "Having problems with the trade negotiations?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Lotan sighed as he sat back down.

"What are the problems?"

Lotan looked up at her, he seemed to chew on his lower lip for a moment. "Well, for one, the agreement limits how much we can export for the first three years."

"And your cousin thinks that will break into his profits," it wasn't a question. Leia had seen this kind of political and economic maneuvering often in her career.

"Yes."

"What is he doing about it?" she asked, wanting to know more about the current state of politics on the planet.

"He's fighting it," Lotan shrugged, "but with Baletan's seal of approval already on the agreement, there is no way the Trade Council is going to rethink the matter."

"I can see where that would cause some trouble," Leia tapped her finger against her glass, a thought forming in her mind. "Too bad you're not the Prime Minister."

"It would make things better for some us, yes," Lotan replied dryly.

"Indeed it would," A plethora of scenarios started to run through Leia's mind as more pieces to her puzzle started falling into place.

"Madam Chief?" Lotan broke into her thoughts.

"I won't take up any more of your time, Minister Lotan," Leia stood and Lotan quickly followed suit. "Thank you for time."

"My pleasure," Lotan bowed as Leia did. "Let me see you out."

Leia barely heard any of the minister's departing pleasantries, nor did she remember much of the ride back to the _Falcon_. The Force was telling her that she had the answers now, but she never felt so confused.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **And now we have a little something about Mara and Lando, one of the oddest match-ups in the SW EU, but thankfully Zahn fixed that for us! ;) Once again, thankies to all my readers, esp the ones who take time to review! You are the best! :D

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Luke was walking back from the main cabin of the _Falcon_. Leia had called and said she'd be late because she was going to talk to the Minister of State. She said she felt like she needed to but wasn't sure if it due to the Force not. Luke told her to trust her feelings, regardless. If it wasn't the Force prodding her, it was her own instincts as a politician. Instincts that he knew she should never ignore.

"So, what you think of Tendra?"

Han's question to Mara stopped Luke in his tracks just outside the entrance to the engine bay.

"She's a wonderful woman," came Mara's reply, "she'll be good for Lando."

Eavesdropping was probably against some Jedi tradition or code, but Luke couldn't help himself. The whole situation with Mara, Lando and Tendra had been thrown to the back of his mind with the events at Corellia. Now it burned in his thoughts just as badly as the questions surrounding the events here on Latorin.

Lando had come to Luke right before Corellia and asked him to help find a rich wife. Mara and Lando had just split up, again, and this time it looked to be more permanent. Luke knew Han and Leia were confused by their on-again, off-again relationship, but it made sense to Luke.

Mara was a loner. Yes, she was manic about keeping promises and loyalty, but on a personal level, she always kept her distance. She did it because she was afraid. It didn't surprise Luke that she would be this way, after all, she grew up without the concepts of love and friendship.

Somehow Lando was able to work past the barriers Mara had built around her heart. How he was able do it, Luke couldn't fathom, but he'd seen stranger couples in his lifetime. However, the edge of fear was still there. They rarely went out in public, instead secluded themselves. Mara would constantly break up with him, probably afraid of her own feelings for the man, and then he would do whatever it was that brought her back into his life.

Luke didn't have the heart to ask Lando why he had given up on Mara and started to look for another. He was afraid he'd get some answer like Lando had asked her to marry him and she refused, unable to commit to something so strong and powerful. It wouldn't surprise him though if that was the case. Mara was still unable to commit herself to the Force and her Jedi heritage.

The thought had crossed Luke's mind that maybe Lando was trying to get to Mara somehow, maybe make her jealous so that she would have to confront her feelings. A dirty trick to be sure, but Mara was not one to be toyed with easily.

If that was his plan though, it backfired on him, big time. Lando truly was smitten with Tendra.

At least Mara was being gracious about the whole situation, but it saddened him. Mara was rarely happy, even when she smiled or laughed, Luke could tell that her soul was constantly depressed. If Lando made her happy, she should have fought for him, but Luke knew she wouldn't. Her and Lando seemed to have remained friends, and she would never hurt a friend like that if he truly found another that he loved another more than her.

"So then I'm guessing I won't be called as a witness to Tendra's murder trial." Luke could feel the grin on his brother-in-law's face as he spoke the words.

"Not yet," Mara laughed, "we'll have to wait and see if she hurts him or not."

Han returned the laugh and Luke had to stifle his own. That was Mara, blunt, honest and to the point.

"What about you?" Han said after the merriment died down.

"What about me?" Mara replied.

There was a clank and shuffling like Han was going through his toolbox. "You and Lando were quite and item there for a long time."

"I suppose we were," Mara said lightly. "What's it to you?"

"Just wondering how you're taking it," there was a slight pause, Mara must have given Han one of her patented glares or smirks. "Come on, you're with someone for several years and then they go off and hook up with someone else. That has to hurt."

"I still don't see how it's any of your business," Mara snapped back.

"Hey, I've already been through it with another good friend suffering from heartbreak," Luke got the feeling that Han was talking about him, "and I'd hate to see you go through the same thing if I can avoid it."

"How touching Solo," Mara's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Hey, you didn't have to deal with nearly as much as me and Leia did," Han's voice rose a bit, "watching someone fall apart and not being able to help pick up the pieces because they push you away."

Luke bowed his head in shame. He had been so horrible after Callista left him. He had thought that she was the one, his soul mate, but she had left him because… because why? Because she thought he wouldn't love her if she didn't find the Force again? Because the Force was more important to her than their love? Some days he wondered if she had only been attracted to him because he was so strong in the Force.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath he calmed himself. Callista was gone from his life now, for whatever reasons, and he accepted this. But until that day of acceptance he knew he had made his family's lives miserable because he was miserable. He tried to apologize, but simple words didn't seem like enough. His family loved him though, and they understood and forgave him.

"I'm sorry, Solo," Mara replied to Han's harsh words. "Maybe I could have done more to help."

"Nah, it's okay," Han seemed to have calmed down. "It wasn't your problem."

"He's my friend too. That made it my problem. I just didn't know what to do." That was something Luke didn't think he'd ever hear, Mara Jade referring to him as her friend. She obviously didn't realize he was listening in.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that," there was another clanking of tools, "you ain't exactly the touchy-feely time but that ain't really your fault. You know, don't worry about it. He seems to be doing okay now, for the most part."

"He looks better," she admitted, "he's smiling more."

"You noticed that?"

"I notice everything, Solo," her voice was droll.

"I don't doubt that, either," the smirk on Han's face was evident in his voice. A few more silent seconds passed and Luke wondered if now was the best time to make his appearance, then Han spoke again. "So, you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she drug out every word to get her point across. "Trust me, I'm not going to loose it because Lando and I called it quits and he found someone better."

"You sure this isn't denial?" Luke was thinking the same thing.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said drolly, "loosing what me and Lando had is no great loss."

"Oh?"

"It was just fun," she said simply, "and we both knew it wasn't serious, wasn't going to last."

That stopped Luke's mental processes. How could she be so callous? She'd been dating him for years and it meant absolutely nothing to her, then and now? Perhaps he didn't know Mara Jade as well as he thought. He obviously seriously misjudged her in this respect.

He was very tempted, extremely tempted, to walk in there and give her a piece of his mind, but in the end, Mara's relationship with Lando wasn't any of his business.

Something in the Force directed his attention outside the _Falcon_. Focusing his concentration, he sensed several beings approaching. The leader of the group was the same Captain Notan who had searched the ship previously. From his surface emotions, Notan was not happy at all, and that could only mean trouble.

…

Leia found herself in the lobby of the central government building, waiting for her transport to arrive.

"Madam Chief," a female voice called from behind. Leia turned around to see Baletan's mother, Fireca.

"Lady Baletan," Leia bowed her head respectfully.

A slightly forced smile appeared on the older woman's face. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. This business with my husband's death has brought up painful memories I long since buried."

"I understand," Leia said nicely, although still pondering her son's words. Well, even if she weren't as upset as she should have been at her husband's death, him being murdered in the next bedroom while she slept would have been somewhat traumatic.

"Thank you," she smiled again.

Leia recognized that type of smile. "Was their something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes," the smile turned genuine. "I was wondering if you would attend the Trade Agreement signing tomorrow."

"It's being officially signed tomorrow?" A few more pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

Fireca nodded, "In the main audience chamber of this building, at noon standard."

"I suppose it would be a boon to have the Chief of State of the New Republic there," she mused as a Noghri guard approached her, motioning that her transport was ready.

"It would help Latorin's image," Fireca added, "and in turn its economy once the trading begins."

This was all well and good, but, "Why didn't your son or the Prime Minister ask me to attend?"

"They think it inappropriate, considering why you are here," the Lady shrugged.

They probably didn't want this business with Jade to get out on the HoloNet, and then have people ask why Leia was on Latorin. "You don't?"

The older woman's face turned hard. "I'm more concerned with Latorin's well-being than Miss Jade's."

Leia studied her for a long moment. If word got out to the general public about Mara and the assassination, then Mara would be tried and judged by public opinion long before her real trial started. This would guarantee a conviction, something desired by almost everyone involved, including Mara. Now the pieces started to fall back out of place. "Well, I'll take it into consideration then."

"Thank you."

…

This wasn't the first time Han had an extra piece of machinery left over after working on something, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Hopefully there would be no reason to test his reassembled hyperdrive under emergency conditions. Han shot a wary glance at Mara who was putting some tools away.

_So Mara was only using Lando_, Han mentally snickered. _The old pirate had it coming. Probably did him some good when he found out._

"Why is this bent?" Mara held up an old hydratorch.

Han chuckled, "That wasn't laser blast. Something hit us."

She raised one perk brow, "What are you talking about, Solo?"

"Long story."

"I bet," Mara tossed the bent tool into a storage box.

"We've got trouble," Luke rushed into the engine room. "Captain Notan is coming."

"What does he want?" Han lifted himself out of the hyperdrive access port.

Mara rolled her eyes at him. "What do you think?"

"You never know," Han shrugged.

"You're right," Mara shook her head, "with this family you really never know."

"He's almost here," Luke broke in. "Han, you meet Notan. I'll get Mara into a compartment."

Silent mutual consent was made and Mara followed Luke down the hall. Han made his leisurely way down the corridor to the entry ramp. After checking the last repair job on the ramp controls was still holding, you couldn't be too careful about these things, Han hit the release. As he followed the ramp down his eyes fell on Captain Notan and about a dozen guards.

"Back again so soon?" Han baited.

"Yes, Captain Solo," Notan was obviously trying to act civil after their last encounter. "I would like to search your ship again."

Han leaned casually against one of the door hydraulics, "Didn't break anything last time so you thought you'd try again today?"

"Captain," Notan sighed. "There is a very dangerous and lethal woman roaming loose. We don't know what she might be up to. This is as much for your safety as it is anything else."

_This guy is good. He learned from their last encounter,_ Han mentally approved. "You're only gonna find what you found last time."

"I hope so, for your sake."

"Then come on," Han grumbled but gestured up the ramp. He followed Notan inside, several guards trailing. Down the hall they ran into Luke who offered to 'chaperone' the other guards so that they didn't break anything. The former smuggler had to admit that it all seemed rather silly now, to complain about this, but they had to keep up the story or else Notan might get suspicious. If he wasn't already, that is.

"Well, there you have it," Han leaned against a bulkhead. They searched this entire half of the ship. Luke and the other guards should almost be done with the other half by now.

"Yes," Notan said thoughtfully. "Is this corridor the one with the hidden compartments?"

Han was very thankful for having one of the best Sabacc faces in the industry. "Hidden compartments?"

"We'd forgotten about them, but then my little boy reminded me of them last night," a touch of a smile whispered onto Notan's face.

"You're little boy?" Han stalled.

"He was quite jealous that I was able to view the famous _Millennium Falcon_. I could barely get him to eat his dinner as he told me all the stories of your escapades," his smile got a bit broader. It wasn't smug, just proud of his little boy, "including the tale of how you snuck onto the Death Star."

"They still telling that old story?" Han grinned and acted casual, "you'd think with what else has happened in this crazy universe it would've been forgotten."

"I'm sure the adventures of your family will never be forgotten," Notan grinned, "well, not in the next generation at least."

Han nodded, actually starting to like this guy. "Tell you what, bring your kid around sometime before we go and I'll let my kids show him around. See what kind of trouble they can get into."

"He would enjoy that, thank you," Notan smiled, but then gestured down the corridor. "Now, about those compartments?"

"Oh, yeah," Han had hoped he would have forgotten about them, "down this way."

Han had a pretty good idea that Luke would have put Mara in the farthest compartment since that was the one they put her in last time. The only issue was how many compartments did Notan think the _Falcon_ had? Could he get away with just showing him two out of the three?

"Could you give me a hand?" Han asked one of the guards. After showing him the invisible catch release they heaved the panel up off the floor. Notan nodded and they slid the panel back down. They then moved to the second compartment, which was also empty.

"Only the two compartments?" Notan asked.

"Yeah, and let me tell you," he gave his best 'let me tell you a story' expression, "it wasn't easy fitting the droids and Chewie into these. And me stuck with Luke and the old man? Not something I'd like to repeat."

"Does seem like a rather amazing feat," Notan nodded, then turned towards the approaching footsteps. Luke and the other guards appeared around the corner.

"The ship is clear," the lead guard spoke.

"Good," Notan glanced back at Han. "I trust nothing was damaged."

"Nothing better not have been," Han quickly piped in, then wasn't sure if he said what he meant to say. He ran the words through his head then stopped as the double negatives started to make his head hurt.

"Nothing was damaged," Luke supplied.

"Very well. I guess we will go now," Notan directed himself at Han, "if you are sure there are only two hidden compartments."

"I'm sure," Han leaned against a bulkhead again.

Notan gave a slight nod then turned to Luke, "And you Master Jedi?"

Han once again had to keep the emotions on his face constant. Luke had this annoying habit of not being able to lie. Not directly at least. Sure, the whole 'certain point of view' stuff came into play often, but how would he spin this?

Luke opened his mouth to reply.

"Take it back!"

Everyone turned their attention the shrill female voice, and then the blur of brown hair that came barreling through the group.

"Take it back!" Jaina yelled at Anakin again.

"I can't take back the truth!" Anakin stuck his tongue out at his sister then ducked behind Han.

"What the…?" Han started to grab Anakin but the boy dodged him and his sister and ducked behind Notan.

"Why you… you… NERF HERDER!" Jaina started to stalk Anakin.

Anakin poked his head from around Notan. "I thought that was dad?"

The two siblings started to chase around Notan who had thrown up his hands trying not to get pushed over. "Solo?"

Without preamble the two children fell down as if they had hit a wall. Han looked over to see Luke with his hand held out. Trying to suppress a grin, Han walked over and helped his daughter up as Luke helped up Anakin. "What's this all about?"

"He started it!" Jaina pointed to Anakin.

"I did not!" Anakin quickly shot back, then furrowed his brow in concentration. "Okay, maybe I did. Maybe. I'm not saying that I did, but there might be the possibility that I did. Maybe."

Notan cleared his throat. "I think we'll go now and let you handle this. Thank you for your cooperation, captain."

"Thank you," Han told the man as he was scowling at his children. They were usually better behaved then this. They were acting like they were five and four again. As Notan left, Han grabbed his children and headed into the lounge, sitting them both down. "Now, I want to know exactly what's going on."

"Nothing," they both replied.

Chewie and Jacen entered and the Wookie let out a roar.

"What do you mean, did it work?" Han replied to his best friend.

"The distraction," Jacen supplied, pointing to his siblings.

"Distraction?" Han looked at Jaina and Anakin, who were now giggling. A broad smile lit up his face. "Corellian, every last one of you."

…

It didn't take much for Luke to sense that the children were only being mischievous rather than actually angry at each other. Luke was rather proud of them being able to pick up on the situation and react accordingly. It wasn't even a crazy plan, but a well thought out one.

Must be the genes of some distant relative.

After he saw Notan and his guards out, Luke rushed back to the compartments. He thought about leaving Mara in there for a little longer because he was still annoyed with her. Letting his survival instincts guide him, he decided that was not the best plan of action.

A little push with the Force and the panel slid off to the side.

"Aww, and just when it was about to get cozy in here," Mara's words dripped with sarcasm, but there was still a lightness to her tone.

"Try sleeping in a Tauntaun," Luke mumbled as he helped her out.

"Excuse me?"

"Long story."

Mara helped Luke slide the panel back in place, "Yeah, your family seems to be full of those."

Luke sighed, "I know."

Mara tilted her head and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Luke started to turn to leave.

Mara grabbed his arm. "No, what's wrong."

"Just, memories," Those moments on Hoth lead him to Yoda, and from there he rushed off to confront Vader before he was ready. His entire world changed in a matter of minutes that day.

"Sometimes they come back and hit you when you least expect," Mara's words were low, soft, and knowing.

Luke met her green eyes and saw a measure of comfort there. If anyone could understand what it felt like to be haunted by the past and wrong decisions made, it would be Mara. She once confessed to him that while she may have questioned things she had done, she never once thought about saying no, never once considered defying the Emperor. The weight of that guilt continued to this day.

Mara's lips twitched, then she gave him a gentle smile. She looked like she wanted to say something, and Luke knew in the back of his mind that there was something he wanted to say to her.

After a long awkward silence they both turned and headed towards the lounge, unsure of what just happened.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Here we go, a bit of a longer chapter, and one for the L/M shippers! ;) And this one also includes a Monty Python reference, cause you have to have a Monty Python reference. ;-) Again, thank you for reading, you know who you are. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Leia was greeted at the ramp of the _Falcon_ by her three children. They all wanted to tell her about what they had seen in the city.

"We found this really neat museum, mom!" Anakin blurted out loudly.

"Oh?" she smiled at him while gently ushering her children into the ship, "What kind?"

"It was planetary museum," Jacen supplied when his brother looked confused, "they don't have enough history, art or natural history here to warrant more than one museum like Coruscant."

"But they had this really big and scary looking monster," Anakin bared his teeth and reached his fingers out like claws, "with sharp nasty teeth!"

"Monster?" Leia turned towards Jacen, always the calmer one of the bunch.

"It was a stuffed white Radisit," Jacen explained as if he was repeating a lesson. "They were apparently native to this planet because the first early settlers were constantly attacked by them, but they're extinct now."

Leia nodded to her elder son, then looked back down at Anakin. "Sounds really scary."

"I wasn't scared one bit!" Anakin crossed his arms and shrugged it off. At that moment he looked and acted so much like his father, Leia couldn't help but smile.

"That's my boy," Leia ruffled his hair, "where's your father and uncle?"

"They're all fixing up dinner," Jaina replied.

"Good," Leia was starving. She'd been out all day trying to gather information and really needed to talk to Jade. If she could do it while eating, then all the better. "Why don't we see if they're done, then you can tell me all about your adventures in this museum over dinner, okay?"

The family made their way to the dining area leaving the Noghri to lock up the ship. Leia was slightly amazed at the sight that greeted her. Han was, as usual, cooking something in the heating unit while cutting up a vegetable. Luke was poking around the cabinets, trying to find something, which wasn't an unusual occurrence when her brother stayed with them. It was the sight of Mara Jade, former assassin, laying out dishes on the table that caused Leia to wonder if she had nodded off in the speeder and this was nothing but a day dream.

The kids started to help with setting the table and getting the food prepared. Leia walked over to her brother and said in a low voice, "I take it the talking went well?"

"Huh?" Luke pulled down a very large platter.

Leia nodded her head in the direction of the redhead, "Mara."

"Oh, that," Luke passed the platter onto Jacen who took it over to Han. Luke then closed the cabinets, "I guess so. She's sticking to her story of innocent. I don't believe she's lying."

"Neither do I," Leia mused.

Luke tilted his head and studied her, "What did you learn?"

"Enough," Leia then raised her voice to get her kids attention. "Why don't you go and get cleaned up for dinner. While you're at it, find out where Chewie is hiding himself."

"I don't think he liked my repairs," Han said in a hurt tone.

"Solo," Jade spoke up, "you don't repair things, you throw them back together and hope they still work."

"Hey!"

Leia walked over and kissed her husband on the cheek, "Sorry love, but I think I'll have to side with Jade on that one."

Han's jaw dropped, as he was about to say something, but then he looked over to his brother-in-law who raised his hands in the universal I'm-staying-out-of-this-one gesture. The Corellian just grumbled and went back to cooking. As he chopped up something purple he said, "Find out anything useful?"

"Actually, I believe so," Leia stole a piece of the vegetable and popped it in her mouth, "I think I know who tried to have Mara offed in prison."

"Offed?" Luke said warily, "is that even a word?"

"That's the phrase Mara used," Leia nodded to the redhead who was now listening intently to their discussion. "I'm pretty sure either the Minister of State, or his cousin Gerig Latan, or both, are behind it."

"What makes you say that?" Luke spoke the question before Mara or Han could.

"Gerig runs a company that hopes to profit from Latorin finally entering into full trade with the New Republic," she thought back to her earlier discussions.

Mara shook head. "What does that have to do with me?"

"The Trade Council has placed limits that Gerig believes will cut into the profits he can make," she explained, "and the Council will not change the agreement without the Prime Minister's approval, and so far, Baletan isn't budging."

"What does trade agreements have to do with someone trying to kill Mara?" Luke questioned.

"It's all about the politics," Leia sighed, reminded why she was the one in the family that dared to play on the political scene. Her brother, for all his bright spots, simply lacked the ability. "Lotan and Gerig blame Mara for their current predicament. If the elder Baletan had not been assassinated, then the younger wouldn't be the Prime Minister. Lotan, or at least be someone whose ear he could bend, would be and then he'd be able to help out his cousin and they would all make a hefty profit from it."

"What does the assassination have to do with Baletan junior becoming Prime Minister?" Han asked.

"The Civil War," came a small voice. Everyone turned to see Jacen standing off to the side.

"That's right," Leia smiled. "Did you learn about it at the museum?"

"Yeah," he spoke clearly as all the adult's attention was on him, "it said after the Battle of Endor, Latorin split into two factions. One that was loyal to the Empire, and the other, well, just against those in power."

"Let me guess," Mara spoke up, "Baletan was the leader of those against the loyalists, and he used the fact that his father was assassinated by the Emperor as a way to rally the people behind him."

"It made him a central figure, yes," Jacen answered. "According to what I read, people followed him because he had been personally hurt by the Empire. Once they overthrew the loyalists, this was about the same time me and Jaina were born, he was unanimously elected Prime Minister, despite his young age."

"Well, that clears up a few questions," Han pulled something steaming out of the heater.

"All it says is that Lotan and Gerig have reasons, as misguided as they are, to want Mara locked up," Luke shook his head. "It doesn't prove they'd try to kill her or who actually murdered Baletan's father."

"That's true but I did stumble across some other information that has me wondering," Leia paused as her other children came in with Chewie.

"Food's done," Han said as he started to move food dishes over to the table. "Let's start eating and you can tell us what else you found."

Leia was still hungry, and she knew Han, Luke and the boys could eat anything at any time, their stomachs like Sarlacc pits. She thankfully sat down to eat, everyone taking their normal seats around the table. Leia looked up to see a slightly confused and timid Mara Jade. She was just about to invite the woman to sit when Luke gestured to her.

"We got another chair out for you," he said as he pointed to the seat between himself and Chewbacca.

"Um, thanks," Mara walked over and sat down. She let out a short laugh, "I thought you'd make me eat in the hallway again."

"We didn't make you last time," Han spoke as he started portioning out slabs of nerfsteak onto his children's waiting plates. "You're our guest, and guests sit at the table along with the rest of the ruffians."

"Did he just call us ruffians?" Anakin asked his sister next to him.

"I think he did," she replied.

Anakin shrugged and went back to helping himself to some mashed potatians.

"Thanks, I guess," Mara held her plate out as Han offered her a nerfsteak.

The family, and guest, got settled in with their food. Between bites, Han said, "So, what was it that had you wondering?"

Leia washed down a piece of steak. "I got invited by Baletan's widow to the Trade Agreement signing tomorrow."

"And?"

"Lotan and Baletan's son both want justice, but neither are very interested in sensationalizing this," she cut at her food, "I don't know if you've noticed, but it's not been on the holonews or anything."

"Yeah, I wondered about that," Han looked over at Mara. "Not a word has been said about Mara, and everyone thinks we're on a vacation."

"But once Leia is seen at the agreement, questions will be asked," Mara said thoughtfully.

"Then everyone will know what's going on here," Leia added. "Lotan and Baletan don't seem to want that to happen. They didn't even mention the signing tomorrow, even though it would be a boon to their economy if I were there."

Mara sighed, "They want my trial and imprisonment to be legitimate."

"Legitimate?" Luke asked.

"If this gets out, Mara could be tried and judged in the media long before it comes to an actual trial," Leia said, then seeing the look on her brother's face she tried again. "Remember that case four years ago on Coruscant about that business man who was accused of murdering his wife?"

"Somewhat," he frowned, "I really didn't follow it, I was on Yavin."

"Well, a lot of people did," herself included, "and because of what was reported in the media everyone thought he was guilty. The jury itself admitted later that they didn't really convict on the evidence, but what they thought everyone wanted to see."

"Wasn't it discovered that it was the step-son?" Mara broke in.

"Eventually," Leia nodded, "but by that time the man lost his business and spent two years in prison."

Luke rubbed his chin with a gloved hand. "So, if Baletan wanted, he could get her tried and executed simply by letting the media latch onto this. But instead, they are doing it the right way and gathering evidence. They are willing to accept a simple prison term."

"And if they are not willing to get Mara with the media, then why stoop to killing her in prison?" Jacen stated as if it was a dead fact.

Leia stared at her son for a moment. While she was proud of Jacen's ability to think things through to their obvious conclusions at such a young age, his blank statements of such a topic frightened her to some extent. She hadn't even thought twice about discussing all this in front of her kids. Had so much happened to them in the past few years that nothing fazed them anymore? Was that a good thing? Leia wasn't so sure.

"So we're thinking Gerig for the hit then?" came Mara's voice.

"Possibly," Leia turned to the woman, "but I haven't talked to him yet. He'll be at the signing tomorrow. I'll have a better feel of the situation once I talk to him in person."

"Want someone to come with you?" Han asked. "He could be dangerous if he's willing to send people after Mara Jade."

"More like stupid," Mara snorted. "I still can't get over how badly they botched it."

Everyone started blankly at her, then Han spoke up, "So, you wanted them to succeed?"

"Well, no, of course not," Mara worked her jaw. Leia wondered if she was trying to cover her embarrassment. "It's just that if you're going to do a job, you should do it right. They would have failed anyway, but shoddy work is still shoddy work."

Luke laughed beside her, "Only you would say that, Mara."

"What?" she asked in a confused tone and the table started to bust up in laughter. Grumbling, Mara speared her nerfsteak and took a hefty bite.

Leia was still smiling, but she finally turned to her husband, "No, I'll be fine with the Noghri. I doubt he'd try anything himself, and I'll be sneaky in my investigation."

"Oh, really?" Han took his wife's hand and said lowly, "I love it when you're all sneaky and mysterious."

"EEWWWWW!" came the cries of the three children.

"Mom, dad, we're trying to eat here," Anakin whined.

"Losing your appetite?" Han grinned. "Good, more for me!"

Han started to stalk after the last of the nerfstakes and Anakin darted out his fork for it. They were both beat by Jaina who speared it and laughed as she brought towards her plate. A mighty roar was heard and a hairy hand reached out and took it.

Anakin slumped in his seat and said, "Let the Wookie win."

The table once again burst out in laughter.

Out of the corner of her eye, Leia saw Mara lean towards Luke, barely hearing her say, "Are they always like this?"

Luke turned to her, grinning, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

They stared at each other for probably a second longer than normal and then both turned their heads sharply back to the table. Leia would have given up politics just to know what was going inside those two's heads. Instead she had one more subject she had to discuss with the trader, "Mara, there is still the little matter of Baletan's assassination."

"I said I—"

Leia waved her off and spoke up, "I believe you when you say you didn't kill him yourself, but Baletan can still put you on trial for accessory."

"Oh, yeah, that," Mara slumped and bowed her head, no doubt mentally kicking herself for giving Baletan the idea in the first place. "Well, whatever happens, I'll accept it and deal with it."

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but then sighed as he looked at her. Finally turning his gaze to Leia, he said, "Mara can't go back until we know it's safe."

"Exactly," Leia nodded. "I'll see what I can find out tomorrow. I believe Baletan is innocent in this so once I have more evidence to support my theory I'll have him open an investigation."

"Do you think Cordan is in on this?" Mara straighten in her seat.

"The Security Chief?" Leia considered this, "I don't know, possibly. We'll just have to take this one step at a time."

A sudden crash turned their attention back to the other side of the table. Chewie was still sitting in his seat, but he had Anakin by the ankle, dangling, his hair brushing against the floor.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's not my fault!" Anakin blurted.

Laughing, Mara turned back to Luke, "Wouldn't have it any other way, huh?"

"No other way."

…

"Mara."

Mara turned around to see Luke approaching. "Yes, Luke?"

"You turning in now?" he asked.

"It's Jaina's bedtime, and I don't want to wake her up later if I stay up," Mara was given the extra bunk in Jaina's small room on the ship.

Luke glanced past her into the room where she could hear Jaina moving around, getting ready for bed. "That's considerate of you."

"Truth be told," Mara sighed, "I'm really tired right now."

"The nightmares," Luke stated as fact.

"Yeah," Mara rubbed the bridge between her eyebrows.

"I guess you'll need this then." Mara looked up to see Luke unclasping his cloak and pulling it off his shoulders, she had almost forgotten that he had offered it to her. As he handed it over Mara remember the conversation that lead them to this point. How could she have let herself be so vulnerable in front of him?

"Um, thanks," she mumbled as she took it from him, the comforting smell wafting up to her nose.

"I told you," he smiled, "it's no problem."

"Sometimes I think you're too good to be true, Skywalker," she laughed and started to turn to enter the room.

He grabbed her arm gently and stopped her, "Most people do, but you know the truth."

Caught in the gaze of his piercing blue eyes, Mara could barely speak. "And what truth is that?"

"That we are who we are."

For the first time since Luke returned from Byss, Mara felt a change in the dark taint that seemed to follow him. It was like the old Luke was trying to break out and was manifesting himself more and more in his subtle actions. He still had a way to go, but it was a start.

"That we are Luke, that we are," Mara had wanted to say something about the darkness, but Luke wouldn't have listened to her. Perhaps Leia or Kam would pick up on the same changes that Mara was starting to see and say something. He would listen to them.

"Sleep well, Mara."

"Thank you."

Luke smiled, and with a nod of his head he turned on his heels and made his way back down the corridor. Mara pulled the cloak to her nose and inhaled a deep breath.

"You sleeping or going to stand in the doorway all night?"

Normally Mara would give back some snide remark, but she let it slide this time. She felt unusually relaxed and couldn't wait to crawl into bed. Walking inside the bunk she tossed the cloak onto the bunk and picked up a loose shirt and sleep pants that had been placed on the pillow. "What's this?"

"Mom's. She thought you'd like to sleep in something other than the prison uniform," Jaina gestured to Mara's clothing. "She also said if you go by their bunk in the morning she'll let you borrow some normal clothes."

Mara looked down and realized she had been in the same dull gray tunic and trousers for too many days to count now. She came to the stunning realization that she was also in dire need of a shower. It was amazing the things a person forgets to do when they are on the run from those who are trying to kill them.

"Here," Jaina placed a bottle in Mara's hand, "this is really good stuff. I have to hide it from my brothers or they will just squander it."

"This is good stuff," Mara nodded approvingly to the bottle of cleaning solution. She used the same brand back on the _Jade's Fire,_ "thanks."

"No problem," Jaina grabbed a datapad off her small desk. "I'm going to get some reading in before bed, so don't feel the need to rush."

"Is that a subtle way of saying that I stink?" Mara said only half jokingly.

"Not really," Jaina shrugged, "but the dirty smudges on your neck and face are kind of getting on my nerves."

Instinctively Mara turned to the small mirror hanging on the door. True enough, her face was smudged and dirty almost to the point that she looked like she had a tan rather than dirt on her. She was never one to care about her looks, but even she cringed at the thought that she had been walking around all this time looking like this.

"I'll just be a few minutes." Mara grabbed the nightclothes and headed down the hall to the refresher to take the much needed shower. Normally she was quick about it, not wanting to waste, but the warm water and soothing suds let her truly relax for the first time in days.

Drying off and getting dressed in the clean clothes felt good beyond belief, especially with the knowledge that the nightmares wouldn't come tonight. At least she hoped Skywalker's cloak would do the trick and ward them off as embarrassing as that was.

Walking back to the bunk she could hear Solo and the Wookie arguing over whether or not the Balance was higher than the Evil One under the Bespin Sabbac rules. Mara shook her head and tried not to laugh. This truly was the oddest family she had ever known, but then she hadn't known that many families this personally.

An odd thought struck Mara as she reentered Jaina's room to see the girl sitting on her bed, nose deep in the datapad. Could this have been her life had Palpatine not taken it from her? Would she have been the typical teenage girl and rebelled against her parents complaining that they didn't understand her? Would she go on dates to holocinemas and fancy restaurants wearing an actual dress? Would she be getting goodnight kisses from men rather than their cloaks to ward off the nightmares of a lifetime of pain?

Mara shook her head as there was no point in daydreaming about what might have been.

"You mind if I put this in with your dirty clothes?" Mara held up the prison uniform and gestured to Jaina's clothes hamper.

Jaina looked up from her datapad. "Sure, though I thought you'd toss them."

"You never know when something like that might come in handy," Mara smiled and tossed the clothes into the hamper. A frown then touched her lips. "I will probably be going back there anyway."

"Oh," Jaina frowned, "yeah."

"Ready for bed?" she asked, pulling the blankets and cloak down.

"Yeah," Jaina tossed the datapad back on the desk and then crawled under her covers, "hit the lights will ya?"

"Sure," Mara turned the lights off and made her way to her bunk, sliding under the sheet and spreading Luke's cloak out as a second blanket. Taking another deep breath she settled in and hoped the nightmares wouldn't come this time.

…

And everywhere there was light.

"You're improving," he said as his vibrosword was violently repelled from its target.

"Good," Mara smirked then feinted a knee-kick in favor of throwing her elbow across his chest. "I'd hate for all this to be for nothing."

Darius grinned, "Oh, I like to think I get something out it."

Their swords crossed and slide down to the hilts. Mara's face was inches away from his and for the first time she noticed the distinctive musk that was Darius. It was pure in that it wasn't complicated by artificial colognes, and it sent a chill up her spine. How could something so mundane affect her so?

"You know," Mara was starting to feel a little frisky, which was different since she couldn't remember ever feeling that particular emotion before, "we could make this a little more interesting."

The swordsman tilted his head slightly at the tone she used. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know," Mara leaned in a little closer, experiencing feelings she had never felt stir within her before. She had spent several months training with Darius, and in that time she felt her respect for him grow into something she couldn't comprehend, but she let it drive her actions anyway. "I'm sure there is something else you could teach me."

Darius' lips twisted into a thoughtful smirk. He started to lean into her and her heart skipped. What as this man doing to her? She was the Emperor's personal assassin and servant, a deadly and controlled weapon, yet, right now, control was the last thing on her mind.

Darius pulled back, an evil grin on his face. "You have to disarm me first."

Mara became extremely frustrated and flustered. "Why you!"

"That's the deal," Darius positioned his sword defensively across his body.

Mara slowly licked her lips. Two could play at this game. "No, I don't gamble with such petty stakes."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "What would you rather have instead?"

"I… would like… for you… if I win…" Mara's grin turned wicked, "to tell me why you left Latorin."

Darius blinked, Mara easily sensing that this wasn't what he expected. Quickly he recovered and said, "Okay, but if I win, I get a kiss."

"Just a kiss?" Mara asked innocently.

"Just a kiss."

"It's a bet," on the last syllable of the last word Mara struck out at Darius, feinting her sword high and kicking out with her left leg.

Darius blocked her leg with his own, throwing out his left fist to punch her. Mara blocked with her left hand because her right was to busy controlling her swinging vibrosword. Reaching across her body like that opened a window for Darius and he took it, bringing his knee up into her gut.

Mara let out a gasp and jumped back, regaining her defensive stance. "Not exactly the best way to go about getting a kiss from a lady."

"Nothing has been standard about you since I met you," Darius shot back with a smirk.

"Standard and normal are boring," Mara lunged again, their swords crossing and swinging off to the right. Using the momentum she brought her elbow across his chest.

"Imperial torture drones are better at getting information than this," he teased as he pulled back.

"I don't want to torture you," Mara grinned as they started to circle each other, "yet."

Four more times their swords pounded against each other, the strength of Darius' command on his sword vibrating through the handle of Mara's. Feinting his attack he brought his sword's pommel down on her wrist. Mara screeched and dropped her sword. Looking up to see Darius' smirking face she wasn't close to giving up.

She feinted a punch with her right and slid left as Darius moved to block. Managing to get behind him she wrapped her right arm around his neck. He grabbed her arm and she felt his body shift, ready to throw her. Mara had plenty of options to keep him from achieving his goal, one of which being distracting him from his actions.

With a wicked grin in her eyes that he couldn't see she leaned into him and caught the lobe of his ear and gently sucked on it. His body shuddered and he made no more moves to throw her off. Slowly she ran her tongue up the ridge of his ear and Mara heard the clank of his vibrosword as it hit the ground. She found it easy to force him onto his knees where she could have effortlessly snapped his neck if she so desired.

"You yield?" she whispered into his ear.

"Stang!" he finally growled after a few moments silence. Through the Force she could feel him berating himself for being so easily manipulated by her feminity.

Mara laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

He grumbled something about her winning, this time, and made no effort to fight the position they were in. Slightly reluctant to let go of him, Mara eventually moved from behind and made her way over to the workout bench where her bag laid. She removed a bottle of water and took a long draft of the cool liquid.

"You don't fight fair, do you Jade?" Darius came up beside her, grabbing a bottle from his own bag.

"Only when it suits me."

His eyes drifted up and down her for a moment, then he gestured to the bench. "Take a seat and I'll tell you what you want to know."

"This ought to be good," she said jovially as she sat down, then frowned when she saw the look on his face.

"When I was thirteen," he started, sadness causing his handsome features to sag, "my father was beating my mother, as usual."

"As usual?" the words stumbled out of her mouth and she bit her lip in embarrassment.

Darius gave a slight nod. "My father's generation subjugated women. It didn't mean that all of them had beaten their wives, but my father did. Occasionally, he… um, did things… with her, without her permission… from what I understand."

Mara could feel his pain mixed with shame as he struggled to say in a nice way something that she considered to be one of the greatest crimes a person could commit against another being. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, urging him to sit down next to her.

As he sat he continued his tail, "Father was beating my mother because of something so stupid and insignificant I can't even remember what it was anymore. I had gotten fed up with it and went to defend her. I'm not sure what happened next, but my father pushed my mother, there was a crash."

Tears started to gather in his eyes and for the first time in her life she felt true compassion. Until now she never considered how much pain others carried inside of them, how that effected them. She would do anything to rid Darius of his heartache, but she knew that this was something beyond her abilities, both as the Emperor's Hand and as a Force sensitive.

"She hit her head. There wasn't even a lot of blood, but when we got her to the med center the doctors worked on her for hours and then told us she was brain dead…" he broke off and she wouldn't force him to continue.

"I'm sorry," the words sounded meek to Mara.

"Thank you, but I've had enough sympathy for a lifetime." He smiled at her and ran his hand down her cheek, rubbing a thumb against her jawbone. They sat like that for an eternity. Mara could feel that Darius had long ago dealt with his feelings regarding what happened in his youth, but her presence consoled him unlike anything he had felt from another before. Mara blushed; sometimes having Force abilities wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"That's why you left then?" Mara tried to break the spell between them.

He blinked and turned his gaze forward. "Father blamed me for the 'accident'. He beat me after that. I fought him but he was so much bigger and stronger. When I was old enough, I signed up for the Academy and left without so much as a goodbye."

"You haven't talked to him since?"

"No," he drew in a deep breath and his body stiffened into resolve, "and I won't."

Mara couldn't blame him, a man that cruel didn't deserve to live and breathe, let alone see those he was supposed to be responsible for and instead let down. A shiver ran up Mara's spine and thoughts started to form but were quickly pushed to the back of her mind.

"You cold?" Darius put his arm around her and rubbed her far arm with his hand.

"No," Mara shook her head, trying to clear the haze, "just thinking."

"You? Thinking?" he chuckled, "that could be dangerous."

"I'm always dangerous," she growled back playfully. The pain in his eyes had receded and was replaced by the same comfort that she was feeling being in his arms. "I'm sorry you lost our bet."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "You mean that's the only way I can get a kiss from you? Fight for it?"

"I never make things easy," she grinned, "it's more fun that way."

"I don't know, Mara," Darius pulled her tighter against him, "you seem pretty helpless now. Could you really fight me if I tried?"

Mara instinctively licked her lips, "Why don't you find out?"

He only hesitated slightly before brining his head down to capture her lips with his. It wasn't like Mara had never been kissed before, but the sensations that ran through her body made her feel as if she had never known a true kiss before in her life. Their hands explored each other, pulling their bodies closer together. At some point she realized she had to breath and pulled back slightly from him.

_That's funny, I thought Darius had light colored eyes, not bright blue ones._

Pulling back farther she found herself gazing on the image of Luke Skywalker. He smiled tenderly and raised a hand to stroke back a random stand of her hair. As his hand slid back to cradle her head she found herself leaning into him for another kiss. Their lips brushed together…

And everywhere there was darkness.

Mara sat up in her bunk about to let out a curse before remembering where she was. The sleeping form of Jaina shifted slightly but the girl didn't seem to have been affected by Mara's sudden state of non-sleeping.

_Why in the nine hells was I dreaming of Luke Skywalker?_

Her mind raced to find an answer, her eyes finally gazing upon the cloak that was spread across her. Of course, she was remembering a very intimate moment with Darius, but because it was induced by Skywalker's cloak then somehow her mind got a little jumbled in sleep.

Well, it sounded perfectly logical to her.

Grumbling, Mara pulled the covers snuggly around her and laid back down to sleep. She was slightly annoyed at having the Jedi Master invade her dreams, but that annoyance was still better than the nightmares.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Well, enough of that suedo-L/M stuff... back to the mystery, just what was going on behind Baletan's death?! Thankies again to all my readers! Love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"How are you going to do this?"

Leia caught her husband's gaze in the mirror over her small dressing table. "Do what?"

"The signing," Han was sliding on a dark gray tunic over his naked chest. Despite his years he was still as fit and handsome as the day she led him down into that garbage chute. "Last thing we need is the media snooping around. Jade won't have a chance."

"I know," Leia pulled her braided hair up and wrapped it delicately around her head. "I have my ways."

Han came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, you do."

"This isn't the time for this," Leia said half-heartedly as her husband ran his lips across her exposed neck.

"Yeah," Han sighed and pulled away. She watched as he sat down on their bed and slid his boots on.

"Everything okay?" she asked quietly.

"Everything is great," he didn't bother to hide the sarcasm in his tone.

"Han," she frowned, "Jade will be by any minute now."

He waved her off, "It's not that sweetheart."

"Then what?" Leia went to set by him. "You've been acting a little strange lately."

"I've been the one acting strange?" he laughed. "Haven't you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Me?" Leia wanted to throw out more of a retort but the words died on her lips.

Han gently took her hand and led her back to the mirror. "What do you think I see?"

"I'm not sure," Leia also wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"I see a spirited, beautiful woman, mother," then he sighed, "who's being consumed."

"Consumed?" she caught his gaze again.

He caught her eyes in the mirror, "Remember that talk we had about a year ago about Luke and his role as a Jedi Master?"

"Yes. He's trying to hard to be the Jedi Master that everyone thinks he should be," Leia recounted the conversation they had right after the whole Black Fleet incident. "He sometimes seems to forget that he was Luke Skywalker long before he became a Jedi. He's letting the persona… consume him."

"Seems to be genetic, Madam Chief," Han sighed and turned away.

Leia stood staring at her image reflected in the mirror. Was she really letting the persona of the Chief of State consume her just as the Jedi Master was consuming Luke? She did admit that she was spending more time in the office then she would have liked. But she had to, there was so much she was responsible for.

_That's Luke's excuse. He places all the responsibility on himself when he has others that would gladly help share the burdens._

Turning sharply, she said, "I can't just walk away from the New Republic."

Han looked up from the datapad he was fiddling with. "I don't expect you to, sweetheart. You couldn't give up politics any more than Luke could give up being a Jedi."

Leia stared at him blankly for a moment before saying, "I just need to let it quit consuming me."

Her nerf-herder of a husband smiled and reached out for her, taking her in his arms. They stood there, holding each other, not as one of the most powerful couples in the New Republic, but as Han and Leia.

A knock sounded on the door and neither of them moved to let go.

"Come in," Han finally said.

The door slid open and Mara Jade took a step into their room that slightly faltered. "I'm, um, not interrupting or something. I can come back."

Leia couldn't help but smile. It was rare she saw anything other then a scowl or sarcasm on the other woman's face, and this look of embarrassment was priceless. "No, it's okay. We were just talking."

"Right, talking," Mara said with slight confusion. It seemed like the redhead didn't know that a couple could stand that close together and just be talking. It made Leia wonder if Mara had ever had a serious relationship that lasted long enough for her to discover such a thing was possible. If she hadn't, then Leia truly felt sorry for her.

"Well," Han said as he slowly released her, "I'm going to go check and make sure the kids haven't burned down half the _Falcon_ trying to get breakfast started."

"We'll meet you in the dining area in a few," Leia said as she kissed his cheek and he smiled warmly at her.

Han exited and Leia finally got a good look at Mara who was still dressed in the sleeping clothes she had left out for her. The former Imperial also looked a lot more relaxed, the puffiness gone from under her eyes. "Looks like you got some rest last night. Pleasant dreams?"

Leia wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that Mara had blushed before she took on a neutral attitude. "I got some rest, yeah."

"Good," Leia walked over to her closet and started to pull out some clothing. "Now, you're not much taller than I am, but we don't exactly have the same build. Hopefully these will fit you."

Mara took the offered clothing, a light beige tunic and chocolate colored trousers. "Are these trousers long on you?"

"Just a touch."

"Look about right for me," she held them up against her.

"Well, if they do fit, you can keep them. I rarely wear them which is why they're on the ship." Leia then dug in a drawer for some undergarments. "These should fit, you look to be about the same size as me in that department."

"Thanks," Mara seemed to be at a loss as she took the offered clothing.

"Don't worry about it," Leia turned her back so that Mara wouldn't have to walk back and forth from the refresher if they didn't fit.

After only a minute or two she heard Mara say, "You can turn around now."

"How do they fit?" Leia said as she faced Mara. Browns weren't really her color, but she pulled the look off.

"Pretty good," she moved her arms around, feeling out the new clothing, "thanks again."

"Consider it part of my apology."

Mara's head came up and stared at her blankly, "Apology?"

"Yes," the brunette nodded, "I've been too hard on you these last few years."

"No harder than you should," Mara said quietly. "I don't exactly have the best track record."

"True," Leia laughed, "you did tell me you'd kill my brother in one of our first real conversations with each other."

"I'm never going to live that down," Mara sighed but Leia could see the slight grin on her face.

"Probably not," Leia grinned, but then let her face fall serious. "Anyway, you've done a lot for me and my family and I've taken it for granted. I guess I let my position and what people expected of me color my opinions of you."

"You're the leader of the free galaxy," Mara shrugged her shoulders, "people look up to you."

Leia nodded. "All the more reason I should do what I feel is right, and not what I think everyone wants me to do."

"You know," Mara said as she cracked a smile, "I didn't give you nearly enough credit back during the whole Corellian incident."

"Then we're even," Leia laughed and gently ushered her down the hall where her family was eagerly waiting to start eating.

…

Breakfast was rather uneventful for the group holed up on the _Falcon_. Chewie decided he'd take the children to few places they didn't get to the day before. Han, Luke, and Mara said they would stick around and wait for Leia to return. There really wasn't anything they could do till they had all the details.

"Madam Chief," Lotan greeted her in the entryway of Latorin's main government building.

"Minister Lotan," Leia bowed her head politely and noticed as one of her Noghri guards slipped past into the main lobby. "I hope I'm not too early for the Trade Agreement signing?"

"Actually, we're already gathering in the grand ballroom," He smiled lightly and ushered her into the lobby then down another corridor, "although, I am very surprised to see you here. Did Devin ask you to come?"

"His mother actually," she answered honestly. "Is there a problem?"

"Not for us, no," he brushed off the comment, "but with the current situation with Captain Jade, well, it could cause problems for her and I know that she is a friend of yours."

"I am very well aware of what my being here could mean," Leia replied.

They exited into the same audience chamber Leia remember from the holovid of Mara performing all those years ago. It was even more impressive in person. The sunlight shone through the colored glass and danced off the mosaic floor making the forestry scenes come alive.

"This is the grand ballroom and we will be performing the signing down there," Lotan said as he gestured towards tables set under the windows and draped with fabric bearing the official seal of Latorian. "The room was designed and built by the early settlers. It's one of the few remaining rooms of the original government building."

"It's beautiful," the compliment came easy to Leia's lips.

Lotan nodded and smiled, "Which is why it has survived any and all attempts to have it demolished or refurbished."

The room was taller than what was suggested on the holovid. At the second level there were several alcoves and balconies lined with deep green curtains. Leia could imagine Latorin's upper class sitting in plush wooden chairs gazing down on a troop of entertainers who danced intricate patterns that only they could view from their privileged positions.

"Madam, let me introduce you to my cousin, Gerig," Lotan spoke as he lead her over to a group of three men. Two of the men were about Lotan's age, the third man being older with silver hair and very light brown eyes.

"Chief of State Organa Solo, this is my cousin, Gerig Lotan," Lotan spoke as he gestured to one of the younger men. He was slightly taller then the minister but had the same startling dark eyes she had previously noted on his cousin. Lotan then gestured to the man next to him who shared the same eyes, "and his brother, Darius."

"A pleasure to meet you, Madam," Gerig bowed his head gracefully but Leia could feel the obvious tension in his voice.

"It's an honor," Darius Lotan bowed his head as well.

"And this crazy old man is Jori Netlan," Lotan said good-naturedly to the silver haired gentleman, "former Minister of Commerce."

"Retired," Netlan smiled and bowed his head and then in a kindly gesture she hadn't seen any Latorin perform he took her hand and held it like a grandfather would between his own, "but I'm glad I came up from the Southern Continent for this. I didn't realize I'd be meeting you. I've followed your career since before the Rebellion."

"Before the Rebellion?" Leia managed to utter.

"Oh, yes. I went to Coruscant on business and I saw one the speeches you gave in front of the Imperial Senate several months before Ald…" he hesitated but continued on, "the Battle of Yavin. You were quite young but I knew you'd be a great leader someday."

Leia blushed slightly. Rarely did anyone remember those days when she was working from the inside with Bail Organa and Mon Mothma to bring about change in the Empire. It was hard, if not harder than the straight-forward fight against the Imperial armies she took up later. "I don't know what to say."

"It's alright," he smiled and patted her hand before releasing it. "I'm just glad you didn't disappoint me."

"If I might ask," Gerig cut in, "but why are you here, madam?"

"Don't you have any manners boy?" Netlan shot him a warning look. Leia had heard the stories of how men of the previous generation used to subjugate women. Apparently Neltan had either grown out of this, or was one of the few men who didn't follow the norm of the time.

"It's a legitimate question," Gerig shot back.

"I understand the risk this might pose to Captain Jade, if she is ever recovered," Leia noted some odd emotions coming from Gerig. He was angry, that was sure. It was probably because he hadn't been able to convince Baletan to change the agreement, but there was also something else she couldn't quite place, "however, I wanted to witness the agreement and speak with a few people, such as yourself."

"Me?" he furrowed his brow, "I have nothing to do with Captain Jade's case."

"I still wish to speak with you," Leia said with a gentle command that she had cultivated over the years.

"What about Jade?" Notan asked beside her. "We really were hoping to avoid this getting into the holonews."

She turned to him, "Are you having the holopress here for the signing?"

"Of course," he nodded, "but they won't be let in until the actual signing so that they don't distract from the reading of the tenets."

"Then I will respectively bow out before you let them in," she assured him.

"And if they were here already?" Netlan asked with a tint of a smile on his face.

Leia easily returned the smile, "Then I would have come to some agreement with them making sure my name never got mentioned."

"What a brilliant young woman you are!" He laughed and then took her hand again. "Come, let me introduce you to everyone before you grill poor Gerig."

Leia was about to protest but knowing who all was there and how they might tie into the situation would be beneficial. "Thank you, Mr. Netlan."

"Please, call me Jori."

"Jori it is then," she smiled and followed him across the room to where Baletan, his mother, and several others stood.

"Madam Chief!" Baletan blinked in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Your mother invited me," she gestured to Fireca, "didn't she tell you?"

"Mother?" Baletan looked over to Fireca who gave her son a micro-shrug. "This could cause serious issue—"

"Don't worry, young man," Jori cut him off. "Chief Organa-Solo has everything covered."

"That's good to know," Baletan said with obvious relief.

"Now," Jori turned to her and led her gaze to the first man on his left, "if can introduce to you the current Minister of Commerce…"

For about half an hour Leia was introduced to several Ministers, Representatives, and various other important persons. Leia tried to be accommodating when they asked about New Republic policies, political intrigues and her own family life. Jori was very good at judging the situation and pulling her away when she started to feel uncomfortable or just plain annoyed at the questions.

"Well, that was just about everyone," Jori said as they walked past the colored windows. "You have an hour till the boring… um… official stuff starts."

Leia laughed and patted his hand gently. "You've been a very gracious host, Jori."

"Anything for you madam," he patted her hand, again like an elderly grandfather, "and for what you have done for the galaxy you more than deserve it."

"If you don't mind me asking," Leia said as they walked under the colored glass, "but were you a supporter of the Rebellion?"

"Here," Jori laid his hand on his chest off center to the left, "but I stayed neutral publicly and politically. After what happened with Darlen…"

"Yes, I can see where that would frighten some," Leia nodded. "Were you friends with Darlen Baletan?"

"He was a good leader and against the Empire, so I got along with him when it came to the government," he said easily, then paused, "but on a personal level I couldn't stand the man. I guess you could say I was older and wiser than he in certain areas of life."

"I see," Leia let the subject drop for now. She had another question burning in her mind that she wanted to put forward to the kind old man. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course you can," he smiled cheerfully.

"If… if I decided to retire from public office," she attempted to 'fly casual' as her husband would say, "would you feel betrayed or disappointed?"

Jori's face wrinkled as he considered her question. "Betrayed, no. Disappointed, slightly."

"Why?"

"You're a great leader, madam, and it would be a shame to see you go, but no one would blame you for getting out now," he smiled and patted her hand again. "I have seen the holos of your beautiful children. If someone blamed you for taking time off to be with them, well, they obviously do not know the joys of parenthood."

"Thank you," Leia said as pride in her children swelled forth, "but I feel as if I would be turning my back on the New Republic if I left office."

"You wouldn't be turning you back on it," Jori shook his head. "You would be letting it grow beyond what you can give it. Just as one day you'll have to let your children go to grow."

Leia's heart sunk as she thought of the time when her children would be all grown up with families of their own. She already knew they wouldn't want to stay on Coruscant. Jacen would undoubtedly be on Yavin with Luke and the Jedi. Jaina and Anakin were too free spirited to stay in one place too long. Yes, she'd have to let them go and hope that they would find their own way back to her from time to time.

"There, there," Jori patted her hand again. "It's not going to be as bad as you think. I promise."

"Thank you," Leia smiled, "you are a wise and kind old man."

"You sound as if that is a shock," he said in mock horror.

"Well, from who I've dealt with it and the stories I have heard about your generation—"

Jori cut her off as he laughed. "Yes, well, they do seem to give us a bad image. But I'll let you in on a little secret."

"Oh?" Leia leaned in closer to hear as his voice dropped into a whisper.

"There is a genetic anomaly on Latorin," he said quietly, "you know how traits such as hair color, skin color and eye color pass from parent to child?"

"Yes," Leia nodded as she thought of her own children's features.

"Well, for some reason, that does not apply to eye color here on Latorin."

Leia frowned, "How is that possible?"

"Scientists say that it must have something do with the food and water native to Latorin that we have consumed over the decades," Jori shrugged, "It could even be the natural minerals that we have picked up from the air or from the ground."

"You don't sound like you believe that," Leia said with a touch of conspiracy to her voice.

"Many believe in the scientists now, but before everyone believed in the Legend of the Triad." Jori looked back and forth to make sure he wasn't being watched. "The legend goes that back when the earliest settlers came to Latorin the gods of this world threw everything at them they could in order to get rid of them, such as the huge beasts called Radisits. The settlers were about ready to give up when three men, a triad, decided to stand up to the gods. Using their strengths together in unison they defeated the gods and claimed Latorin for their own."

Leia found herself riveted by the tale. "And?"

"Well, as they fought the gods they became like gods themselves, only mortal," he whispered gravely, "but before they died they swore that the old gods would never return once they were gone because they would leave part of themselves to the people of the planet, and that part would be reborn into each child. Therefore the gods would never return for fear of the power that lies inside each of us."

"That's a fascinating mythos," Leia said breathlessly.

"You may call it mythos, most do," he shrugged, "but some days when I sit staring out at the wilderness I have to wonder. The story continues on to explain that each of the three men all had brown eyes but of different shades. One was dark like Kar and his cousins there. The other was of average hazel color, much like Devin's."

"And the last was light brown," she ventured, "just like yours."

"You do catch on quickly!" Jori smiled brightly. "The eye color is used to mark what part of the gods was born into each child. They say that those born with the light beige eyes are filled with the wisdom of the Triad gods."

Looking into his eyes Leia could understand why he would hold onto such a mythos, but then considering the evidence, Leia was starting to believe it herself. "What does the hazel and dark colors mean?"

"Well, hazel eyes mean that they are born with the strength of the Triad gods," he gestured over to the Prime Minister, "that's why Baletan's son makes such a good leader now, and was especially good leading during the Civil War."

"Interesting," Leia looked over at Baletan who was still standing with his mother. For the first time Leia noticed that his mother, Fireca, had the dark eyes. "And the dark?"

"Yes, well, the dark means that they were born with the cunning and subterfuge of the Triad gods. That's why they make very good businessmen," Jori said dryly.

Leia couldn't help but laugh at his wit. "I've learned so much today. It certainly was a pleasure meeting you, Jori."

"As was meeting you, Leia," he patted her hand one last time and then released it as he smiled. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll leave you to your investigations and I'll go bug the Minister of Agriculture for awhile."

Leia smiled, then frowned, "How did you know I'm doing an investigation? I just wanted to talk to people."

Jori winked and smiled as he walked past her and headed towards where the Minister of Agriculture stood with the Southern Continent Representative. The old man was the only Latorin Leia had met who had the light brown eyes and he was definitely one of a kind among his fellow Latorins. He also wasn't what she expected, especially considering what Mara had told her earlier about her mission on Latorin.

Leia pulled out her comlink. There was something she wanted to get Mara to thinking about as she talked to Gerig.

…

"Have you had a look at this?" Han said as he tossed a datapad over to Mara who was sitting at the game table looking bored.

"What is it?" she asked as she flipped it on.

"It's the official report on your escape from the prison," Han sat down in one of the chairs in the main area of the _Falcon_ and propped his feet up on the console, "thought you might find it interesting."

"Maybe, but I was there," she said dryly.

"So were the two living guards," said Luke as he entered the area, "yet their story is different."

"You have a point there, Skywalker," Mara settled against the padding and started to read. Luke joined her at the table and said something that Han couldn't hear. Mara shrugged and leaned toward him slightly, putting the datapad between them so they both could read.

Mara's relationship with Luke was as big a mystery to Han as Mara's relationship with Lando. Mara and Luke could be having a yelling match that would send bystanders diving for cover, but at the same time defend each other to the death. For a while Han thought it was part of that sense of loyalty that Mara had, after all, it was Luke who helped her break free of Palpatine and then spoke on her behalf to the New Republic.

It didn't explain the arguments though. Han couldn't understand why Mara would antagonize Luke so much, and visa versa. It wasn't even the joking type antagonizing that occurred between him and Lando, this was genuine screeching that sometimes left Luke and Mara not talking for weeks.

Han thought this sounded familiar and was about to strike an important point in his mind when his comlink went off.

"Solo."

"Han, it's Leia," she didn't sound edgy or agitated so that was a good sign.

"What's up, princess?"

"Remember when Mara told us about her mission here on Latorin," his wife spoke swiftly, "when Baletan was assassinated?"

Han glanced over at Mara to make sure she was paying attention. Both her and Luke were staring at him so he continued, "Yes."

"She said that Jori Netlan was one of the men she investigated," she made a clicking noise with her tongue, as she often did when trying to think of something, "do you remember who the others were?"

It took Han barely a nanosecond to get what Leia was doing. She couldn't let it be known that Mara was onboard the _Falcon_ so she was talking to her through him. He looked up to see Mara shaking her head, so Han answered for her, "Sorry, I don't."

"Okay," she sighed, "it's not real important at the moment but please try to remember."

Mara nodded her head and Solo said, "I'll try."

"Thank you."

"What about Mara?" Han asked the obvious question. "Can we still expect a fair trial?"

"Yes," she said with relief, "the holopress will not know I was here."

"That's good," Han said absentmindedly as he watched Mara lean into Luke and whisper something in his ear. Luke gave her a strange look then whispered his reply into hers. Mara shrugged and once again spoke to Luke in hushed tones.

"Han," Luke spoke up once they were done. "Why does Leia want to know who Mara investigated all those years ago?"

"You hear that sweetheart?" Han said into the comlink.

"I did," Leia answered, "the reason is, I remember Mara mentioning Jori Netlan as the Minister of Commerce and the most likely suspect to be doing the siphoning of the funds. I talked with him and he seems to be very anti-Empire. In fact, he was very pro-Rebellion along with Baletan"

"So it was his files that got Baletan killed?" Luke asked.

"No," he could just see her shaking her head, "he didn't actively aid the Rebellion for fear of retribution. But one of the others might have."

"Why is it so important that we know which person had the files that aided in Baletan's death?" Luke said as Mara whispered into his ear again. "It won't change anything."

"Perhaps not," she admitted, "but I'd rather know the whole truth of what's going on, and I want the jury to know as well."

Luke whispered into Mara's ear and she gave him a very annoyed look. He responded with a stern one and for what seemed like minutes they glared at each other. Finally Mara sighed and leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes as Luke placed his fingers against her temples.

Han responded to Leia for Mara by saying, "Good idea, I'll get to thinking about it. Maybe even meditate on it."

"Thank you, I'll be in touch."

"Love you, sweetheart," Han said for himself.

"I know," the grin on her face was evident even over the comlink before it clicked off.

Luke pulled his fingers away from Mara but kept staring at her. Han was about to say something when Luke's comlink went off. Luke fumbled through his cloak for the small device.

"Skywalker."

"Thought you'd be here," came a male voice.

"Karrde? Where are you?"

"Currently flying circles over Latorin," Karrde said with an annoying huff, "having issues trying to get landing clearance."

"That would be Mara's fault," Han said dryly, not really meaning for Karrde to hear. Mara hadn't opened her eyes. Whatever trance Luke had put her in must have been very deep.

"Good to see you there too, Solo," Karrde commented, "but what has Mara done this time?"

"She, uh, escaped from prison," Luke replied sheepishly.

"She did what?" Karrde yelled.

"According to the Latorins she broke out of prison…" the Jedi though how best to approach the next part, "and killed a guard in the process."

There was a noticeable moment of silence. "Mara wouldn't have done that."

"We'd be inclined to agree," Luke replied carefully. "We think the Latorin's don't know the full story."

"And do you?" Karrde asked just as carefully.

"We'd have to talk to Mara," the Jedi's words were simple.

"I see," there was another small pause. "When my ship is finally able to land we'll _all_ have to meet up."

"We will," Han cut in.

"Good. Karrde out."

The comlink clicked off and Luke opened his mouth to say something when the _Falcon's_ comm unit beeped.

Han threw his hands up. "This is ridiculous!"

"I'm starting to find it kind of funny," Luke grinned.

"You would," Han groaned as he leaned over and flipped open the channel. "Solo."

"Um, Captain Solo?" came a small voice.

Han raised an eyebrow and looked to Luke who only shrugged. "Yes, and who is this?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm Ghent."

"Ghent!" Han blurted out in recognition. The last time he could remember dealing with the kid was back during the whole Maw Instillation incident and that had to have been over five years ago.

"Yeah, um," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "is the Chief of State there?"

"Sorry, she's busy," Han drolled, "anything I can do for you?"

"Um, just give her a message for me if you can."

"Sure thing."

"Tell her I have the datacard decrypted," he said cryptically, "but like she asked, I've locked it away until she returns."

Han locked eyes with Luke and their gaze both drifted to the meditating Jade. "Thanks Ghent, I'll let her know."

"Thank you, Ghent out," the channel went dead.

"I'd almost forgotten about that," Luke finally spoke into the silence.

"Me too," Han said quietly.

Mara's eyes flashed open and she jerked forward so quickly she about knocked into Luke. "Sithspit!"

"About the datacard," Han started, "maybe—"

"The what?" Mara interrupted him, then shook her head in a flustered motion. "Never mind, we've got bigger problems."

"What kind of problems?" Luke asked.

Mara locked eyes with Luke. "The kind that means we're going to have a dead body on our hands if we don't already."


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** I was so busy working on a surprise birthday party… I totally forgot yesterday was Sunday until I was going to bed and realized I had to get up for work the next day! Sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"That makes sense," Luke mumbled to himself as he rolled Mara's words over in his mind, "but how did we not see it before?"

"We had the pieces to the puzzle," Mara shook her head, "we just thought we were looking at a different holo."

"And you figured this out while meditating?" Han asked, noticeably tugging at his holstered blaster.

"I wouldn't let the Jedi Master here go in and pull out the memories of the mission," Mara said as she gave Luke a small glare, "but I did let him put me into a trance so that I could clear my mind of all extraneous thoughts and focus better. That's when it clicked, the trial, the prison incident, the trade agreement."

"Okay," Han started to pace, "that makes more sense than anything else I've heard since I got here. So what are we gonna do about it?"

"Let me check if we're too late," Luke said as he closed his eyes and reached out to his sister through the Force. She seemed calmed, relaxed, though slightly bored, "so far, nothing's happened."

"Good," Mara nodded, "means we still have time."

"I should warn Leia," Luke started to reach out again for his sister.

"No!" Mara barked at him.

Luke mentally stumbled and broke his connection. "Why?"

"Leia is relatively safe for now, they don't want her," the former assassin pointed out. "She's also a Skywalker and if you warn her she'll take it upon herself to get involved and she might spook them. If that happens she'll make herself the next target."

"I hate to say it," Han interjected, "but Mara's right. I don't want to put Leia into any more danger than she's already in. We should deal with this on our own, surprise like."

"What about Captain Notan?" Luke asked, knowing that his two friends were right but still feeling edgy.

Mara gave Luke a strange look, then sighed, "I don't want to go into this without reinforcements myself, but we've been forced into a corner. We don't know who's involved and who isn't. We also don't have the time to search for Notan and _then_ figure out if he is trustable. Do we have a Noghri?"

"No," Han shook his head, "I sent the one that was watching you to keep an eye on the kids."

Mara raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "you didn't seem intent on leaving and I was worried about the kids."

There was an awkward moment of silence until Luke said, "Should we warn Leia's Noghri?"

"They might figure it out on their own," Mara replied after a moment's thought, "if not, let's keep them on Leia to make sure she's safe."

"Let's stop talking and actually get going," Han said, "or we _will_ be too late."

The red head nodded, "Do you have a speeder or are we walking?"

"Speeder," Han gestured down the corridor, "the Latorin's gave us four to use."

"Handy," Mara commented as they started walking. The three of them headed to the ramp and as Han worked the controls, Mara turned to Luke and said, "Let me borrow your cloak again."

"Why?" Luke questioned, though his fingers were already working the clasp.

"More than likely the _Falcon_ is being watched," she answered pointedly, "it won't do for us to get stopped before we get to the government building."

"Aren't they going to think it's a little suspicious though?" Han interjected as the ramp began to lower.

"I'll go out first and pretend to be a Noghri checking out the speeder, which I'll do anyway," Mara took Luke's cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, "hopefully by the time they think twice about it we'll be at the government building."

"Hate to tell you this," Han said dryly, "but you look nothing like a Noghri."

"But I'm just as sneaky as one," with that she ducked down and in a very stealthy move disappeared out of the entry way down the ramp.

"She's good at that," Han shook his head as he sighed.

"Yes, she is," Luke replied as he stretched out with the Force, sending out a general belief that Mara was a Noghri to anyone who might be paying attention.

Casually, the two men walked down the ramp and Han locked up the ship. Luke easily sensed Mara and maneuvered Han towards the speeder that she had picked. The door to the enclosed speeder slid open just as they approached and the brother-in-laws climbed in.

"All clean," Mara said as she powered up the speeder. "I guess they know better then to bug the Chief of State's transports."

"That's a good thing," Luke replied as he settled into the passenger's seat, Han slipping into the back.

"Yeah," Mara mumbled and hit the controls that sent the transport speeding away from the _Falcon_. Once they were on their way she said, "What was that all about back there?"

"What was what?" Luke looked at her, genuinely confused.

"I felt you mess with the Force," she didn't take her eyes off where she was going, though her speed increased.

"Oh, that," Luke shrugged, "I established a Force Illusion around you to make sure that no one got the idea that you weren't a Noghri."

"Why?" Mara swung the speeder around a corner a little too fast and Luke and Han were pressed into their doors.

Luke grabbed a hold of his seat so he wouldn't go flailing about. "I did it so you wouldn't get caught."

"I wouldn't have gotten caught!" she yelled, slamming the breaks to avoid and slip around another speeder.

"How do you know!" he shouted back.

"Kids!" Han bellowed from the back seat, "quit your arguing and pay attention to the road!"

Mara grumbled and decreased her speed, taking the next corner with a little more ease.

"Thank you!" Han slumped back into his seat with a noticeable sigh of relief.

"I still wouldn't have gotten caught," Mara said as if she had to get the last word in.

Luke sighed overly-sarcastically, "And how do you know that?"

"It's simple logic," she replied, "people only become suspicious if you give them reason to be."

"I was trying to keep them from becoming suspicious!" it was obvious he was trying not to yell again.

"Exactly!" Mara shook her head. "It's when you try not draw attention to yourself that you actually do it."

"But—"

"But nothing," Mara interrupted. "All we need is one guard with a strong mind or a little Force Sensitivity of his own and we're done for."

"Oh," Luke said after he thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, 'oh'." Mara sighed. "Maybe we'll get lucky and no one will have noticed."

"You're talking about us here," Han replied, trying to break the tension. "There is something about the Skywalker gene that keeps them from doing things the easy way."

"Hey!" Luke yelled.

Mara started laughing. "I think you're right, Solo."

Luke opened his mouth to defend himself again, but decided to get even instead. "Well, Han, you should know, Leia did marry you after all."

Mara chuckled and turned the speeder around another corner.

Han rubbed his chin then said, "Leia may have married me, but you dated Callista."

"Ouch," Mara said after she abruptly stopped laughing.

Luke really couldn't argue with his brother-in-law on that one. Luckily he was saved the embarrassment of a lousy comeback by Mara's announcement that they had approached the government building. The former Imperial flew past the main entrance and circled around the back.

"Not going in through the front?" Han queried.

"No," Mara pulled the speeder to a stop. "We don't want to spook them. There are three entrances to the Grand Ballroom. One is off of the main lobby down a hall, the other two are connected to the rest of the building through intersecting hallways."

Luke reached out for Leia again, still finding her bored and at ease. "Still nothing yet."

"Good," Han checked his blaster. "Now, how do we get in Mara?"

"We'll take one of the side entrances, over there," Mara pointed out the window towards a standard looking vertical blast door. "It's a bit of a maze on the inside. The building looks like it's been built and rebuilt on several times in the last few thousand years."

"You remember the layout?" Luke asked.

"Mostly," she didn't seem too terribly sure, but, "I can get us into the Grand Ballroom. That's where Leia said the signing was, right?"

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"I think I can slice though and get the door open," she pointed to the door control, "too bad we couldn't have picked up Artoo."

Luke had left the little astromech with his X-Wing. There was still some repairs that needed to be done on the fighter, and since Threepio got left on Coruscant to look through some legal documents, the little droid didn't mind being left alone while Luke stayed on the _Falcon_. Probably the only peace and quiet R2 had gotten all standard year.

"It's best if we get in there as soon as possible," Han opened the speeder door.

"Meet you over there," Mara pulled the cloak tight around her and ducked out quickly. Luke watched her and she did mimic a Noghri rather well. It reminded Luke just how deadly she could be if she set her mind to it, and how grateful he was that she was able to battle against Palpatine's mental manipulations. If there was one person who could succeed in killing Luke, it was probably her. Interesting thing was, he never found himself afraid of her or wary to be in her company.

"Let's go," Han said as he hopped out of the speeder and Luke followed close behind, checking with the Force if they were being watched.

"So far, so good," Luke mumbled loud enough for Han to hear.

"So far," Han said warily and Luke couldn't help but feel that this was about as easy as it was going to get from here on in.

…

Han shook away the uneasy feelings as they followed Mara down some winding mismatched corridors. She was right, the place did look like it had been built and rebuilt on. That meant there were probably a million nooks and crannies someone could hide in, or hide something in, such as a thermal detonator.

The Corellian was contemplating all the possibilities when suddenly Mara stopped in front of him. He was about to open his mouth when she grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him sideways. As he was turning he saw Luke stepping forward, igniting his lightsaber.

Four men dressed in gray uniforms rushed around the corner, blasters drawn.

_This should be fun_, Han thought, pulling out his own blaster.

"Stun setting on that?" Mara quickly asked.

"No," Han admitted.

"Then put it away. We'll handle this," Mara looked to Luke who was effectively covering their profiles with his lightsaber.

Han was about to say something, though he forgot what when the shooting started.

…

Leia sat in her seat, listening to various rules and regulations, bored out of her mind. She'd heard the same thing time and again when she was forced to attend various similar events. Everything was cut and dry and laid out, but there would still be edits and reissues in the coming years. Why couldn't they get it right the first time when they knew that certain things weren't going to work?

"Something on your mind?" Jori asked from his seat beside her.

"No, nothing," Leia replied softly.

"Yes," he nodded, "nothing on my mind either, it's hard to think in such a dry environment."

Leia smiled. "Bored to?"

"Very," they both shared a quiet laugh, hoping not to disturb the proceedings.

"You did look like you might have had something on your mind," Jori asked after the merriment died down.

"Just a few random thoughts," Leia avoided.

"Leia," he tsked, "someone like you just doesn't have _random_ thoughts."

She smiled, "You're entirely too insightful."

"Yes, I've been told that before," he said thoughtfully, "but my wife disagrees," he finished dryly, "she thinks I entirely too uninsightful when it comes to housework."

Leia gave a chuckle and Jori spoke up again, "Is it anything you want to talk about?"

"I was just thinking," the brunette sighed.

"About what?"

"About everything I've missed while sitting in one boring, pointless meeting after another," she replied quietly.

"How so?" he asked with what seemed like genuine concern mixed in his curiosity.

Leia took a moment to formulate her thoughts, "Well, when I helped to rebuild the Republic, I never dreamed that I would one day run it."

"Really?" his beige eyes twinkled, "I would have thought otherwise."

"I always knew that I would be apart of the government, maybe a Senator or advisor" Leia clarified, "but not running it."

He nodded his understanding, "Do you regret taking the Chief of State position?"

"More and more lately," Leia sighed. "I don't begrudge Mon Mothma the right to retire. She has done her fair share for the Republic since Palpatine declared himself Emperor, but the way it all happened…"

"Yes…" Jori prompted.

"I can't help but think I was bludgeoned into the position," she finally admitted outloud. "As Mon's health failed she kept piling more and more responsibilities on me, which I suppose I really didn't mind. I knew it would only last until she got better or a new Chief was selected."

"But that Chief was you," he pointed out.

"Yes," Leia shook her head. "I don't even know why I was picked. There are plenty of senators, advisors, and ambassadors that would be able to do just as an effective job as me."

"Ah, yes," Jori lifted his hand and pointed at her, "but none of them are Leia Organa Solo, Heroine of the Rebel Alliance, Co-Architect of the New Republic, Former Princess, and all around political prodigy."

Leia was all too aware of what her image was to the rest of the galaxy, "But what about Leia Organa Solo, mother, wife, sister, Jedi Knight?"

"Got me there," Jori lowered his hand and sighed.

"I've missed out on so much, Jori," she sighed sadly, "I'll never gain back what I've lost, but I don't want to lose any more."

Jori placed his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Then don't."

…

Luke was easily blocking the blaster shots but Mara didn't know how long that would last. A few stray ones got past but she knew Luke wouldn't let them go if he thought they would actually hit her or Han. Well, at least Mara hoped that was the case.

"How we going to play this, Farmboy?" Mara asked into his ear.

"Like this," Luke said as he tilted his lightsaber and reflected a shot back to one of the offending blasters.

The guardsman yelped and dropped the blaster as he held his mildly singed hand. The weapon hadn't even reached the ground and it was flying through the air. Mara caught it easily, first checking the settings. She had already accidentally killed one guard; she wasn't about to kill another.

Satisfied that the weapon would only stun the men, she positioned herself behind Luke and brought the blaster to bear over his shoulder. In quick succession each man fell to the floor.

"Nice shooing, Jade," Han said behind her.

"Yeah, but now they know we're here," Mara grumbled.

"We still have time," Luke turned to her. "Thanks for the assist Mara."

Mara stared at Luke, not entirely sure how to take that comment. Luke had been an insufferable do-gooder since his brush with the Dark Side believing that he, and only he, could save the galaxy whenever something threatened the New Republic. All too often she had to help drag his rear out of a dangerous situation, always being greeted with a reluctant thank you with a muttered claim of how he could have handled things.

Yet, he actually sounded sincere this time. Was the Jedi finally learning his lesson? That couldn't be it, Mara realized. Of course, he had initiated the actions. If it had been her plan he would have reacted just the same as before.

"Not a problem," Mara replied coolly.

"How far are we now?" Han asked as they walked over to the men, making sure they hadn't hurt themselves as they fell.

"Not too far now, but like I said, they know we're here." Mara said a silent thanks, all of the men being relatively unharmed. "I don't think they'll make their move until the holopress arrive."

"What makes you say that?" Luke asked.

Mara was about to answer when her danger sense flared once again and she found herself looking down the end of the hall. Captain Notan and two others came around the corner quickly and paused, pulling their blasters.

Bringing her own blaster to bare she was about to give them the same treatment as the guards at their feet, but before the men could get a shot off their weapons went sailing through the air and landed at Luke's feet.

"What is this?" Notan demanded.

"Our attempt to foil and assassination plot!" Han shot back.

"What?" Notan blinked and Mara could feel the confusion and incredibleness flowing off of him. He had no idea what was going on.

"Captain Notan," Luke said in his most dignified voice. "We have reason to believe that Prime Minister Baletan's life is in danger. We've come to protect him."

…

"So, I'm supposed to trust you after you lied to me?" Notan stood firm after Mara explained the situation.

Han was starting to think that maybe Mara should just stun them and move on. However, they still had to deal with Notan once this was all over.

"I assure you, Captain," Luke spoke, "that I wouldn't have aided Mara as I did unless I truly believed her life was in danger."

"Yeah, what he said," Han mumbled as he jerked his thumb towards Luke.

"Once we're done here," Mara added, "you can take me back to the prison. I'll go with no trouble, like before."

Anyone who didn't know Luke wouldn't have noticed the subtle slumping of his shoulders at Mara's words. Han had to stifle a groan. While Han didn't want to see Mara in prison, he had come to accept that it was Mara's choice. If she thought this was some sort of galaxy payback for her crimes, then what could they do? What could they say to change her mind that they hadn't said already?

Luke, on the other hand, would never stop trying to save her.

"I'm going to be taking an awful risk," Notan warned.

"I know," Mara replied quietly.

Notan let out a long slow breath, "I'm going to regret this, aren't I."

"Let's hope not," Luke said as he extinguished his lightsaber.

"I saw the holopress gathering as we went past the entrance," Mara said to Notan as she slid the guard's stolen blaster into her backside waistband, "does that mean they aren't allowed into the ballroom until the actual signing?"

"Yes," the captain replied.

"Thought so."

Notan furrowed his brow and stared at Mara, "How?"

Han was probably as annoyed as Mara was about Notan questioning such a simple thing, but then, Notan was putting a lot of faith with them. They had just claimed that Baletan's life was in danger from an assassination attempt and the prime suspect knew perhaps a little more than she should.

"I know how you Latorin's like to keep things as low key as possible during events like this," Mara grumbled back.

"Where did you learn that?" Notan asked slowly.

Mara paused and Han noticed a little uncharacteristic tension run up her spine. "Research. Good Memory. Now let's get going. We have until the press arrive to stop this plot."

"Why?" Luke and Notan said in unison.

"They will wait for the holopress so they can make it look good," Mara sighed deeply in annoyance.

"Then we have twenty minutes," Notan turned to his men and issued orders. One was to make sure the holopress hadn't got wind of anything, and the other to wait for the guards to wake up, explain to them what happened, and then head to the ballroom.

"Let's move," Han gestured down the hall.

"Wait," Notan held up his hand , turning to Mara, "hand over the blaster."

"What?" she snapped.

"I can only trust you so far," Notan replied evenly.

Mara tensed as if she was going to pounce on the man for even suggesting she give up her own weapon, not that Mara actually needed weapons to be deadly.

Luke placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Trust is a two-way path. You should know that better than anyone."

Mara glared at him, but it seemed half-hearted. She pulled the weapon and thrust it into Han's hand, "Here, now you can shoot something."

"Best present I ever got," Han laughed to break the mood.

"Don't tell Leia that," Luke grinned back.

"Speaking of which," Mara still hadn't pulled away from Luke's hold on her arm, "we now only have eighteen minutes to make sure she doesn't get caught in the crossfire."

"You said she was safe!" Han almost yelled the words.

"She probably is," the red head admitted, "but there are too many factors to consider. They might try to take out him cleanly or cause a big mess."

"Then why did you—"

"Because if we told her then she _would_ get involved and she _would_ be in danger," Mara cut him off. "I'm sorry, but sometimes knowing the whole truth is just as deadly as ignorance."

Han glared at Mara, but he had to concede her point. Leia was a smart girl, she could take care of herself if trouble found her. What he didn't need was her looking for trouble. "Okay, let's get going."

The four of them made their way down the winding corridor until they reached a three-way intersection.

"The ballroom is just down this hall," Notan said as he gestured to the left-most hallway and they all started to follow, except Jade.

"Mara?" Luke was the first to notice she was standing still in the middle of the intersection with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I am going this way," she said as she pointed down the other hallway.

"Why?" Luke followed her gaze as Han and Notan stepped beside her. "Picking up something?"

"No," she let out a sardonic laugh, "it's just my professional opinion."

"What do you mean?" Notan asked.

"Last time I was here I remember noting some perfect sniper locations," she said a little cheekily.

"You what?" Luke blurted.

Mara shrugged. "I was bored."

Han stared laughing and everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Come on," Mara ordered and started heading down the other hallway.

"Wait," Notan called. "We don't know if they will try sniping or placing a bomb or who knows what else."

"You're right," Mara nodded. "You go to the ballroom. I'll check the sniper locations."

"I'm not letting you leave my sight," Notan walked after her.

Mara held up her hand to halt him. "You're the only one that can go into the ballroom without attracting attention."

"I'll go with her," Luke started his own way down the hall.

"No way, Farmboy," she hooked her thumb towards Han, "Flyboy and the good captain here can't sense for danger like you in case it is a bomb."

"I suppose you'd have a reason for me not to go if I tried," Han asked nonchalantly.

"Probably," Mara drolled. "Give me a minute."

"We don't have many of those left," Luke pointed out.

"I'll be okay," Mara stressed every word. "I'll check the spots and you guys check the ballroom and whatever else you can think of."

"You will turn yourself in after this?" Notan said almost warningly.

"Yes, I promise."

"Mara will," Luke spoke up. "I promise you as well."

"I don't need your help in this matter, Skywalker!" Mara snapped at the Jedi Master.

"Too bad!" Luke sniped back. Rarely did Han every see Luke crack that annoying Jedi calm he always had around himself. The calmness made him seem inhuman at times, however, Mara had a way of bringing out the pilot from the Jedi Master, though usually through arguing.

"Fifteen minutes," Notan reminded them, "or I'm going to have to tell the holopress to wait outside and who knows what our guy will do then."

"Then it's better we split up," Mara stressed.

Notan looked to Mara, then to Luke, then back to Mara, and let out a sigh. "You check the sniper locations. We'll head to the ballroom. I expect to see you once this is all over."

"You will," Mara nodded, "and thank you."

Notan nodded back in silent agreement and Mara slipped off down the hall.

"This way," Notan ordered and the brother-in-laws followed Notan an easy few meters before coming to a small entry way with two large old-style wooden doors. "This leads into the ballroom."

"This," Notan pointed to a small almost hidden gap in the wall, "follows the length of the room. Don't ask me why it's there, it just is."

"That in the design?" Han almost laughed.

"No," he shook his head, "the ballroom is original to the first government building. The rest of this is new, and, well, I don't know."

"We get the holo," Luke made his way to the gap. "I'll follow it and see if I can sense any hidden explosives or danger in general."

Luke had slipped down the narrow hall before Notan or Han could say anything. Han sighed and turned to Notan. "What do you want me to do while you go in and have a look see?"

"I have an idea, but first," he glanced back at the hallway Luke disappeared into, "are they always like that?"

"Who?" Han frowned, "Luke and Mara?"

"Yes," Notan nodded.

Han thought about it for a split nanosecond. "Yeah, usually. Why?"

Notan shook his head. "Nothing, they just scarily remind me of my parents."

The only reply Han could think of was, "I'm sorry."


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** We're coming down to the wire, sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but, well… you'll see. :D Thanks for reading! Love all of you, you know who you are. :D

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Captain Notan nodded to the guards as he slipped inside the Grand Ballroom. A quick glance around showed Prime Minister Baletan sitting at the far end of the room facing all those in attendance. On one side of him sat Minister of State Kar Lotan. On the other side of Baletan was Trade Council Leader Jeek Mortan, who was reading the tenets as he stood, addressing the attendees.

"Notan," a voice came beside him.

"Captain Loratan," Notan replied, not turning to meet the gaze of the older man. Loratan had been an active member during the Civil War and earned his position as one of the most senior members of Planetary Security. While Notan trusted the man, he wasn't sure whether he would be involved in the assassination plot.

_But I trusted Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Mara Jade,_ he thought to himself, _two Republic heroes who lied to me and one former assassin for the dead Emperor himself? Must be out of my mind…_

"Weren't you assigned to the Jade case?" Loratan asked, not meeting his gaze either.

"I am," Notan stated neutrally.

"Problems?" Loratan tilted his head towards him slightly.

"Isn't there always?" Notan replied dryly. "I have everything well in hand, and I thought I'd check on the proceedings."

"Everything is going per normal for these kinds of things," Loratan spoke lightly, questioningly. He wasn't a dumb man and Notan could tell he already knew something was up.

"Good," was all Notan replied.

Loratan cleared his throat. "I ask again, problems?"

"Call it a feeling," Notan shrugged off his probe.

"You don't get feelings," the senior man pointed out.

"Then call it what you will."

…

Luke walked the length of the passageway and while it would have made a good place to hide explosives, there weren't any. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about this or not. He believed Mara, trusted her, and yet he was hit by the nagging doubt that he was missing something.

"Luke," a voice called as he exited the long alcove.

"Where's Notan?" the Jedi Master asked Han.

"He's gone inside to check on things, but gave me a comlink to get in touch with him if we needed to," Han replied then gestured to down the other hallway. "He showed me the way to a food service area at the end of the ballroom, wanted us to check it out."

"Sounds good," Luke gestured for Han to lead the way, "because I believe we only have about seven minutes left."

"That would be about right," the Corellian said as they took off down the hall, twisting and turning into other mismatched corridors. "It was two rights, a left, another right and then two more lefts?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," Luke groaned.

"I didn't forget!" Han defended then fixed his jacket, "I just want to make sure before we did get lost."

"Sure," Luke held out the vowel.

Han looked around, mumbled something to himself, then headed down another corridor. "This way!"

Luke was about to make a comment but was pleasantly surprised when they came in front of a durasteel door with the sign _Staff Only_ emblazoned on it.

"See," Han grinned.

"Didn't doubt you," Luke said with a straight face.

Han was about to shoot off a sarcastic comment, but then said, "That reminds me, I was gonna ask you something."

"What?" Luke replied semi-detached as he moved towards the door and tried to feel inside the room for any threat before entering.

"You're the only person that never had a moment of doubt about Mara," Han said thoughtfully, "even Karrde had to think it through for a few minutes before making his conclusion."

Luke sighed and turned to his brother-in-law. "I just knew."

"Force thing?"

"Something like that," Luke shrugged it off and turned back to the door. The honest truth was he didn't know, not really. Could be the Force, that seemed like the most logical conclusion, but when it came to Mara things got… muddy.

"Something like that," Han repeated quietly, as if to himself.

"Let's go," Luke quickly spoke when he felt no occupants in the kitchen.

"Right behind you, kid," Han pulled out the guard's stun blaster and held it muzzle down but in a readied position.

Easily they slipped into the Food Service area. It looked as if the attendees were going to be well fed after the signing as trays of food were laid out on long rolling tables in the center of the room. A noised sounded on the left and Luke moved between two large refrigeration units, Han ducking beside him into the shadows.

"So?" Han whispered.

Luke sensed out for danger, "I don't feel anything like explosives, or weapons."

"That's good to hear," Han said as he peaked his head out for a moment. "I wonder if Mara found anything."

"Let me check," Luke mumbled as he closed his eyes and reached out for the redhead. While she wasn't a trained Jedi, Mara had plenty of experience with telepathy thanks to Palpatine. The connection wasn't as strong as it could have been had Mara stayed and trained with him to develop her abilities, but it was enough for him to send a simple message. _*Found Anything?*_

_*No, sticking around,*_ came a reply that was more emotion than actual words. This was followed by uneasiness from her as she felt that something wasn't right.

_*Okay, keep in touch,*_ he sent back and closed off the connection once he received an affirmative reply.

"What was that about?" Han was staring at him.

"Short chat with Mara," he explained, "she hasn't found anything but something is telling her to stick around up there."

"What do you think that means?"

Luke shrugged, "Not sure, could mean anything, or nothing."

"Oh, great," Han groaned and edged back farther into the hiding place as voices came from the other end of the service area, "why is yes, no _and_ maybe always the answer to everything Force related? Can't just settle on a single answer."

"I told you!" said a female voice. "Barqouse does not go with Chikpita!"

"You did not tell me!" replied a male voice, "and like Sith I could read your handwriting!"

"Excuses, excuses," growled the female, followed by the tinkling of glass bottles, "you should have known this in the first place."

"Well," sighed the man, "what's done is done."

"Typical," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nevermind," she shouted loudly. "Look, we need to serve them something for the toast after the signing. Get the Lotirouqe out of the back and we'll serve that with the Chikpita and the Barqouse we'll use for the signing."

"Does Barqouse go with signings?" the grin on the male's face was evident in his voice.

"Funny," the woman said sarcastically, but Luke could hear her stifle a laugh.

"That's why you married me," he laid on the charm.

"I'm still wondering about that," she laughed, batting him away. "Now, go get the Lotirouqe for me okay?"

"Will do," there was faint kissing noise and the man departed, this left the woman alone in the room, glasses clinking.

Han turned to Luke and mouthed the words, _"Now what?"_

Luke was about to answer when the sound of another door opening stopped him. By the chattering of voices it sounded like a small group. Sensing with the Force it turned out to be four men and three women.

"Good, you're here just in time," the earlier woman said. "Now, Jork, Pello, get on opening these bottles. The rest of you help me set up the glasses and trays. We only have a few minutes to pull this off."

A chorus of yes ma'ams were followed the popping of wine bottles and the distinctive sound of liquid going into a glass.

"Foria?" one of the males spoke just loud enough for Luke to hear.

"Yes, Pello?" the woman, Foria, replied.

"I know I'm new, but can I serve the high table?" the young man asked.

"I guess so," she said slowly, "why?"

"I've never gotten to serve such distinguished people before," he spoke honestly, "and Jork has…"

"I see," it didn't take much to figure out the man was a little jealous, "well, I guess that's fine. Just don't spill anything on anyone okay."

"Don't worry, you can count on me," Pello said proudly.

"Hey," a young female voice called out. "Chief of State Leia Organa Solo is out there!"

"Really?" Foria gasped. "I knew she was on planet, but here, why would she be—"

"Can I serve her? Please!" the female begged.

"Alright, alright," Foria laughed. "Now, let's finish getting these drinks set up."

"Luke," Han whispered, his voice covered by the din from the staff.

Luke turned to him, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You did not just say that," Han groaned.

…

Herit had a job to do, simple and easy. Pulling at the strap of his blaster rifle he slipped into the alcove that looked over the ballroom. From here he would have a perfect line of sight at his target and a quick escape. He just hoped he didn't get a glare off the windows that were situated on the opposite wall.

Double-checking his view by lightly pulling aside the massive amount of curtains that hung in the dusty viewing area, his target was straight ahead and the sun had rose far enough to offer no worrisome glare.

He had everything covered. Taking one of the wooden chairs that looked as old as his grandfather, he turned it facing him and sat it in front of the small opening in the curtains. Resting one knee on the chair he placed the barrel of the rifle onto the backrest to stabilize the weapon. Peering through the scope he found his mark.

"Too easy," he mumbled to himself.

A shuffling of the curtains lining the sidewall distracted him for a moment, but a quick glance showed nothing out of place. He shook his head, this place was old and old meant drafty.

Peering through the scope again, the Trade Council Leader had just finished and the HoloPress would be let in any minute now. Herit was under strict orders to wait until they were in and recording.

"Amateur."

Herit didn't have time to register were the voice came from due to the slender fist that impacted with his temple sending him into darkness.

…

"Well, time to let in the circus," Loratan groaned as Jeek Mortan finished speaking and everyone started to prepare for the signing. Assistants started shifting the papers on the high table, servers came out of the staff area carrying wine glasses, and those who would be signing, such as Baletan and Lotan stood.

"Wait," Notan said as his comlink beeped.

"Why?" Loratan held up his hand to stop his two Lieutenants. "What's up?"

"Notan?" a voice came out of Notan's comlink as barely a whisper and Loratan thought he had heard it somewhere before.

"Go ahead, Solo," Notan spoke into the comlink.

"Solo?" Loratan asked his friend but only received a just-a-moment gesture from the other captain.

The comlink crackled again, "Luke senses something but we're not sure what it is. Can you stall?"

"I'll see what I can do. Out." Notan clicked off the comlink and turned to Loratan. "No time to explain, but the Prime Minister's life might be in danger. We need to keep the press out and delay things."

Loratan took the words in carefully as out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the Council's assistants approach. He turned back to Notan, "And how do you know this?"

"Long story, you just got to trust me," Notan looked at him intently, seriously, more so then he had ever seen the man.

Loratan had known Notan a long time, their kids even played together, but could he trust him? He wasn't even supposed to be there and yet he snuck in and was having comm conversations with Han Solo and Luke Skywalker, two people Notan had said he suspected were covering for the escaped fugitive but had no proof.

"Captain Loratan," the assistant approached, "we would like to get things started, could you let in the press please?"

"Derik," Notan said quietly.

If there was one thing Loratan knew, it was to trust his friends. If you always thought that this time might be when they'll let you down, then they aren't true friends.

He turned to the assistant, "There has been an issue. I'll address the Council shortly."

The assistant paled slightly, but it wasn't his place to argue with the captain. "Yes, sir."

As the man left, Loratan turned to Notan. "I said you don't get feelings, so what is this?"

"You really don't want to know," he replied dryly.

"Always a pleasure working with you, Darius," Loratan sighed as he headed to the high table. "Always a pleasure…"

…

"Odd, they should be letting in the press by now," Jori mumbled to himself next to Leia as he took a wine glass offered by one of the servers.

"Really?" Leia said slowly to Jori as she took her own glass from a beaming young woman. She gave her a polite smile and thanks. The young woman blushed and rushed off. It was a common incident to occur when she appeared in places not normally socialized by one of her stature. Once again she was reminded of her place in the galaxy.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Jori pointed across the room and Leia followed his gaze. She noticed the same Captain Notan who had searched the _Falcon_ the other day was talking with Captain Loratan who she had been introduced to as the man overseeing the security of the signing.

The two men were talking intently before being interrupted by one of the Council assistants who was sent back to the high table. A moment later Captain Loratan followed and Notan pulled out his comlink.

Loratan stood in front of the high table, facing the Council and other important members. He spoke to them though all in the room could hear him. "Your honors, I'm sorry but due to some security issues I will have to delay letting in the HoloPress."

"For how long?" Gerig Lotan spoke from the audience section.

Loratan turned around to answer him, "I'm unsure at this moment. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"This is an inconvenience," Kar Lotan spoke up as he gave a warning glare to his cousin, "but we understand you are only doing your job."

"Thank you, Minister," Loratan bowed his head to Lotan.

Jeek spoke up, "I, personally, have meetings I need to attend after this in regards to the new agreement."

"Same," Gerig added frustrated.

"I apologize," Loratan was cool and calm, but Leia could feel the annoyed emotions rolling off of him.

"This is… different," Jori turned to her, frowning. "I wonder what the problem is."

"Same," Leia said distractedly. As she reached out with the Force to help find answers, she felt a familiar presence very near. Focusing she realized it was Luke, and he only a few meters away. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the entrance to the Staff Service Area and knew Luke was in there, with her husband.

_*Luke?*_ she sent out.

After a few moments she received a one-word reply, _*Busy*_.

Slightly annoyed but her curiosity peaked, she was surprised when she sensed Mara not with Luke, but above him in one of the alcoves.

"What in Sithsake is going on here!" she mumbled to herself.

"That's good, we'll do that!" Jeek clapped his hands and brought Leia back to the signing.

"What just happened?" Leia asked Jori.

"They decided to go ahead and do the signing without the HoloPress after Loratan and that other captain guy had a minute to confer," Jori filled her in.

Leia suddenly felt ill, a knot forming in her stomach.

"You okay?" Jori asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and taking the wine glass from her hand before she spilled it.

"No," Leia said breathlessly, "something is horribly wrong."


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh! I went to an awesome Steampunk convention over the weekend but still meant to post on Sunday night and totally forgot until just now! I hope this action packed chapter makes up for it! Love you all my awesome readers! :D

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Come on Luke, you better figure this out," Han said agitatedly.

Luke closed his eyes and stretched out with the Force. He _knew_ there was something wrong, he could feel it in his bones but the Force was giving him nothing but a blank. There were too many emotions rolling around the area, many of which were very volatile and severe, and this made individual ones hard to pinpoint.

The swinging doors that lead into the ballroom creaked and light footsteps filtered in.

_*Luke?*_, a familiar voice came into his thoughts. Seems his sister finally caught on that he was lurking about.

_*Busy*_, he replied, still trying to root out the source of the danger.

"Pello!" a male voiced called as the doors swung again, "you better get back out there before Foria sees you snuck off."

"I know, Jork," Pello waved off his friend's worries. "I need to get a different bottle. This one has gone bad."

"How do you know? It's wine," Jork laughed.

"I just do," Pello said with a bit of an edge to his voice. "I'm gonna dump this and get a fresh bottle before anyone notices. Okay?"

"Ah, sure. I guess."

Water started to run and suddenly the realization of the situation hit Luke like a sucker punch to the gut.

"Poison!" Luke gasped and Han whipped his head around to stare at him.

"Where?" he asked.

"Pello," was all Luke uttered as he rushed out of their hiding spot between the two refrigeration units.

All Luke could do was focus on was the evidence which was about to literally slip away. As he rushed forward he found Pello standing over a sink, pouring out the contents of the bottle. Reaching out with the Force, Luke grabbed the liquid in midair and let it slither around and coalesce into a ball. Pello dropped the bottle as he backed off.

Knowing Han was right behind him to back him up, Luke ignored Pello to reach out and grabb the bottle as well. Juggling the bottle and the liquid in the air he hoped he could keep this going. The un-forming nature of liquids made them difficult to control because they would shift and bend away from the forces acting on it unless a complete barrier was maintained.

He was just trying to figure out how to get the liquid back into the bottle when someone placed an ice bucket underneath the glob. With a thankful release he let the wine drop into the container and then snatched the bottle from where he had held it.

"Thank you," Luke said to the man who was now standing next to him at the sink.

"Any time," he grinned and Luke recognized the voice as Foria's husband.

Luke was about to say something when he heard a loud crash behind him and turned towards the ensuing chaos.

…

As soon as Luke rushed out from between the units, Han followed, blaster drawn. Luke immediately turned towards the Pello character who was standing at a sink pouring out the wine. Suddenly the liquid was caught in the air and Han knew exactly what his brother-in-law was doing.

Pello backed off and started to round one of the food tables to get away when Han cut him off.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do," Han said as he gestured with his blaster.

"Yeah, about that…" Pello grabbed a large platter of small puffy looking pastry deserts and threw it up in Han's face, then brought the platter down against his arm.

Han barked out in pain and dropped the blaster among the remnants of the pastries, but had plenty of mind to grab at Pello's arm as he tried to dart past. Pello swung around with his other arm. Han easily blocked the hand but was unable to stop the knee that plowed into his gut.

Twisting, Pello tried to get away from Han's death grip. Having enough of this, Han curled his fingers into a fist and punched the younger man across the jaw. Pello groaned and started to go limp.

Han was thinking of how he could tie the kid up when he got hit in the back of the head.

…

Jork wasn't sure what his friend was up too. Pello had been acting strange the last few days, though that wasn't too uncommon for him. Figuring that Pello knew what he was doing he decided to let him be and he'd get back to the assembly before Foria gave him an earful.

His hand on the swinging doors he heard some scuffling and turned back to see two men rush out of a dark corner between the refrigeration units. They looked vaguely familiar, but Jork was more interested in the blaster one of the men was holding.

Jork was about to rush out into the ballroom for help when the taller man stopped Pello and held him at blaster point. Pello managed to knock the blaster from the attacker but they fought and Pello received a nasty blow across the chin.

The only thing Jork was sure of was that his friend was getting the crap beat out of him by some unknown person, and that he couldn't have.

Grabbing the nearest blunt object, which happened to be a Koratia, a long sea animal who's skin, when cooked, turned into a very hard shell, Jork threw himself into the fray.

…

_*Poison!*_ the word burned across Leia's mind as she picked up what had suddenly occurred to her to brother, and the thought sickened her.

"Leia? What's wrong?" Came Jori's worried reply next to her.

Ignoring him, Leia jumped to her feet and yelled at the top of her lungs, "STOP!"

And everyone did, even the Minister of Agriculture who was in the middle of placing his signature on the trade document. Several pairs of eyes turned to her, unsure of what just happened.

"Captain Notan!" Leia addressed the only authority figure she thought she could trust, the Force being her only guide in such matters at this point. "I have strong reason to believe that the wine has been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Notan asked in unison with Captain Loratan.

"Yes," Leia walked forward towards the high table as several individuals looked down at their wine glasses in shock.

Notan and Loratan exchanged glances then Loratan approached the table again, "Please, place your wine glasses on the table and move away."

Gerig jumped up from his seat, "Surely you're not going to take this woman's word for it?"

"This woman?" Jori laughed, "sit down junior before you embarrass yourself and let the adults handle things."

"It is a good question though," Baletan said as he placed his glass on the table. "What evidence do you have that the wine is poisoned?"

"I felt the danger through the Force," Leia replied evenly.

"This can all be easily checked," Loratan cut off a few others that started to speak. "We have a lab stationed in this building that can check for poisons. We'll have them send up a mobile team."

Leia noticed Notan already talking to guards and giving orders on his comlink.

"That could take hours!" Lotan complained.

"I'm sorry but this is a serious threat," Loratan replied. "No one may leave until we've had a chance to properly investigate."

"All this because Miss-High-And-Mighty over there had a 'feeling'?" Gerig complained again. "Don't you think she has her own motives here?"

Leia raised one prim eyebrow, "My own motives?"

"This has something to do with Jade or else you wouldn't be here!" Gerig shot back. "You're trying to get her off the hook. Is this part of some plan to coerce us?"

"Sir, this has nothing to do with Mara Jade," though she meant the words, she couldn't help but feel that maybe she was wrong on some level.

More people were about to voice their opinions when a loud crash was heard behind them. Everyone looked towards the back of the ballroom where the service area doors where. Another loud crash echoed into the room.

"What in Kessel is going on in there?" Notan started walking towards the doors, but then jumped back as three figures burst through.

"Han!" Leia yelled as she realized the central figure was her husband, though he was covered in white cream and pastry. Han didn't seem to notice her as he was busy holding onto one young man while blocking against another who was beating him with… a fish?

…

Han was not having a very good day. If Chewie heard about this, he would never ever let him live it down. Luckily Notan was right there to pull Jork off Han's back. The Captain tore the weapon out of Jork's hand and tossed it to one of the approaching guards.

"I need some stun cuffs," Notan said to the guards.

"Here, you can cuff this guy too," Han shoved a very dazed looking Pello towards one of the guards.

"You should arrest him!" Jork yelled. "He attacked Pello!"

"Yeah, well," Han did his best to brush the pastry from his clothing, "Pello was the one who tried to poison the Prime Minister."

"Poison?" Jork said meekly, staring at the other server.

"Are you sure?" Baletan said as he came around the high table towards them.

Han then noticed that Leia was standing in the middle of the room, mouth slightly agape at the turn of events. Han gave her a little wink and grin but then turned back to the Prime Minister. "Looks that way."

"What evidence do you have?" Lotan asked.

"Poison to be found in the glasses," Luke said as he emerged from the swinging doors, "and also in what's left of this bottle."

Han turned to see Luke carrying the wine bottle and an ice bucket, an older looking server standing behind him.

"Wait," Notan shook his head, passing Jork off to another guard. "If he only wanted to poison Minister Baletan, then why poison the whole bottle?"

"Oh," Han said lowly, realizing the flaw in their theory. He turned to Luke who only shrugged, also at a loss.

"It wasn't poison," came a tired voice.

Everyone turned to Pello, and Notan asked, "What was it then?"

"Coratripetine," the young server replied.

"That's not poisonous," another captain said as he approached. It was probably the Captain Loratan that Notan had commented on as being in charge of the proceedings.

"It is, if mixed with Seratolatine," Pello corrected.

Notan furrowed his brow in confusion. "Seratolatine? The heart medication?"

"But I don't take Seratolatine," Baletan added.

"I know you don't," Pello sniped, "you don't think I'm that stupid do you?"

"Then what's going on here?" Luke interrupted.

Han shook his head, "I'd like to that know myself."

"I take Seratolatine," came a small voice from the far end of the room.

"And you are?" Han replied.

"Jeek Mortan," he stated proudly, "Trade Council Leader!"

"More like Trade Council Bullseye," Han mumbled under his breath and he noticed Luke suppress a grin.

"Why Jeek?" Baletan turned back Pello. "Why anyone?"

"Why don't you ask my boss," Pello grinned, then spoke louder, "That's right, I'm not going to let them send me to jail for you!"

A scuffling of feet was heard and Han looked up just in time to see a figure dash across the room. Someone started to yell to stop him when the figure did a head long dive and slid across the room.

Han looked to Luke who shook his head, he had nothing to do with tripping the runner. Stepping forward as guards rushed to subdue the man, Han noticed a chair out of place amongst the aisle. Near enough to have pushed it into the fleeing person's way sat an elderly white haired gentlemen who tapped his fingers together and tried to look innocent, grinning the whole time.

A few more gasps were heard as people noticed who was standing in the other entryway.

…

"What in the?" Mara Jade said as she stepped into the grand ballroom, her prize held before her, arms tied behind his back with a curtain cord, his weapon of choice slung over her shoulder.

She walked in just as a man started running across the room, only to be tripped by a chair forcing him into an impressive dive, though the landing needed work. Glancing around she saw Han Solo standing with food all over him. Two equally food covered servers bound in cuffs. And was that guard holding a fish?

"Hey Jade, welcome to the party," Solo waved at her.

"I think I came underdressed," Mara shot back, eyeing his clothes once again, and wondering why Luke was holding a wine bottle and an ice bucket. The man hardly ever drank anything stronger than hot chocolate.

Guards started to encroach on her space and for a moment she thought she wasn't going to be able to 'give up peacefully'. Notan barked off a few orders and the guards stood down as he approached.

"What is all this?" Notan asked.

"This? Oh this guy is just your friendly neighborhood sniper," Mara said casually as she pulled the blaster rifle off her shoulder and handed it over to Notan.

Notan looked at the weapon, then back up at the guard, his face tilting in thought. "Miss Jade, do you recognize this man?"

"Sure," Mara shrugged, passing the man off to one of the guards that Notan called forward. "He's one of the men who attacked me in prison."

Mara was rather glad that the two incidents had been related as she thought they had been. This way it would be easier for her to prove her innocence in the matter. Well, at least in the matter of the prison break.

"He's the one you killed," Notan replied evenly.

Blinking, Mara took a good look at him, then a sarcastic grin formed on her lips, "Damn, I'm getting sloppy."

There was a bit of a scuffle as the man that had tried to escape fought against his captures screaming, "I'll not let them take me down either! I go! You go! You hear that Darius!"

Mara froze.

…

"I'll not let them take me down either! I go! You go! You hear that Darius!" the man was kicking and screaming against the guards who had subdued him.

Luke was passing over the wine bottle and bucket to another guard who had showed up on the scene when he felt the sudden spike in Mara's emotions. His eyes immediately tracked towards her.

"You never could just keep your mouth shut could you Gerig!" a deep harsh voice added into the mix. Luke watched as Mara's eyes searched for the voice.

"It was all Darius' idea! Not mine!" Gerig flailed about. "I'll tell you everything!"

"Father was right," said the man who was being handcuffed by Captain Notan now, "you were always the weaker one."

Mara's eyes turned to slits as she peered at the man, but then she shook her head and a feeling of distress and disappointment came over her. A pain seemed to linger through her that was attached to the word Darius.

"Captain," Luke stopped the other security man before he could walk away.

"Yes?" he turned back and Luke read the name Loratan on his uniform.

"Does the word Darius have any special meaning at all?" Luke asked.

Loratan looked slightly confused that Luke would be asking him such a question, but answered, "Darius is the name of one of the Triad Gods."

"Triad Gods?" Luke still felt an uneasiness attached to the word Triad after what had happened at Corellia.

"It's just a myth that was created long ago to explain a genetic anomaly," Loratan quickly explained, "though many still name their children after the gods."

"So then Darius is a common name on Latorin?" Luke asked, beginning to understand.

"Yes. Notan is a Darius, as is two of my lieutenants," Loratan let out a little laugh. "It gets a little confusing at times."

"I bet it does."

…

"Father was right you were always the weaker one."

"Hey, lets everybody calm down a second," Han hollered as he walked over to Leia and stood by her. She flicked a little pastry off of his lapel.

"Calm down?" a very pale Jeek said behind them. "They just tried to kill me!"

"And I got beat with a fish, we've all had our problems today," Han rolled his eyes which earned him a glare from Leia, but she was only using it to cover a grin.

"Well, Gerig," Captain Notan approached the jittering man. "Want to explain why you and your brother tried to assassinate the Trade Council Leader?"

"It was Darius' idea!" the man sputtered back.

"I believe we've established that," Han replied dryly.

"Fine, tell them everything," Darius spat at his brother, "show them what a weakling you really are!"

"Why you!" Gerig pulled away from the guard that was holding him and launched himself at his brother. With his hands cuffed behind his back he only managed to plow into the other man before the guards pulled him off again.

"This is about the money, isn't it," Leia stepped away from Han and approached the two men, beginning to understand. "You were so mad that you didn't get your way that you decided to have a little revenge."

"But why against Jeek," Baletan asked, "when I was the one that held things down?"

"Want to explain?" Leia asked Gerig, who simply huffed and turned his head away, trying to be the strong one now. Leia sighed and continued, "I believe because of your father and role you both played in the Civil War. Dieing now would turn you into a martyr just like him and others could use that to achieve goals not in the brother's interests."

"They'd also be able to replace Jeek with someone more accommodating," Notan added, rubbing his chin in thought. "While also perhaps manipulating you with fear, Minister."

"Is this true Gerig?" Baletan went and stood in front of the man whose face showed more than he was telling, "It can't just be about the money."

Gerig's eyes studied the floor. "Yes it can."

Shaking his head Baletan stepped away and turned towards Loratan, "Please take them away."

"Yes sir," Loratan nodded and the guards started to shuffle the brothers and the servers out the exit.

"Hey, Captain," Han got Loratan's attention, "I think that one, Jork, didn't know about the assassination. He was just protecting his fellow server."

"Do you want to press charges for the assault?" Loratan asked.

"Nah, I don't want it to be official that I got assaulted by a fish," Han grinned, "bad for the image."

Leia laughed and wrapped her arm around her husband, glad that this was all over.

"Ah, sir," a guard spoke up. "What about this guy?"

Everyone turned towards the man that Mara had brought in. Leia blinked, she had forgotten about the sniper.

"Um," Gerig uttered as he was lead away, "he's not with us."


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** And now more answers to the mysteries surrounding everything! Thank you again for reading! We're getting towards the end!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Mara stood still, ignoring the events around her. Why did she do this to herself? Darius was gone, dead and buried, along with her heart, and it was all her fault.

"Mara?" a soft voice spoke beside her.

She snapped her head up to see the brilliant blue eyes of Luke Skywalker staring at her, worried.

"Leave me alone," she croaked out.

"What's wrong, Mara?" he stared at her intently. "Who's Darius?"

Mara turned on him, she could feel the fire that was consuming her blaze in her eyes. "Shut up, Skywalker, just shut up right now."

"Mara—"

"No," she shook her head, she couldn't deal with this right now, not with him, "just drop it."

"Miss Jade," another voice spoke and Mara spun to see Captain Notan standing a few feet away.

She stilled her ragged breathing and smoothed back her hair, trying to regain control of herself. "Yes, Captain?"

"Mind telling us what happened?" Notan gestured to the sniper.

"Sure," Mara cleared her throat, ignoring Skywalker who was still hovering off to her side. "I went up to check for snipers, found no one, but had a feeling that if I stuck around I would."

"A feeling?" Notan asked, turning to Luke.

"Mara is Force sensitive," Luke answered for Mara and she swore if he tried to make any statement towards the fact that she didn't join his precious academy she was going to backhand him, she didn't need his patronizing at the moment. "Often times the Force sends us hints, feelings, to guide us, regardless if we ask the Force to aid us in the matter."

"I see," Notan nodded, "so the Force hinted that you had the right idea, just had to wait for the sniper to show up."

"Something like that," Mara glanced over to Luke whose face still held a measure of worry.

"So what happened then?" Notan continued.

"I found a hiding place and waited," Mara explained. "Eventually I saw the dead guy over there show up with the blaster rifle and followed him into one of the alcoves. I knocked him out cold, tied him up, then brought him around and marched him down here."

"Did he say anything?"

Mara shook her head, "Nothing incriminating."

"Thank you," Notan turned away and walked over to the sniper.

"Mara?" Luke spoke softly next to her.

"Not now, Skywalker," Mara said through gritted teeth.

"If not now then when?" he was stubbornly persistent.

"Hopefully never," she mumbled as she stepped away from Luke, not even sure what he was asking or what she was replying to.

…

"Just how many assassins we have at this party?" Han grumbled, but then his eyes turned towards Notan who had approached Mara. Something was going on between the redhead and Luke and some heated words were exchanged. "And just what is with those two?"

"I don't know, Han," Leia's brow furrowed in concentration. "I'm getting a lot of emotion coming off of Mara at the moment."

Han frowned, seeing the way she spit out her words towards Luke. "Let's hope she's not hearing voices again."

"Sssh," Leia held up her hand and they listened as Mara explained what happened on her end. It filled in a few gaps, but it didn't tell them anything useful.

Notan stepped up to the sniper, "Jerod Molertan, do you want to tell us who you were working for?"

The man stood quietly and stared blankly at Notan, who sighed heavily and gestured for the guards to take him away as well.

Han cleared his throat, wanting to be of some help. "Could he have also been working for, whatshisname, Gerig?"

The captain shook his head, "I don't think so."

"You don't sound convinced," Leia added.

"We don't get many assassination attempts around these parts," Notan replied dryly.

"What kind of poison was it?" Mara asked, and Han noticed she was inching away from Luke.

"Coratripetine," Notan supplied.

Mara started to chew on her lip, thinking. "I take it the intended victim takes Seratolatine."

"Yes," Jeek interrupted, the pale man finally sitting down, "and I think I could use another dose."

"You'll live," the gray haired man from before jibed.

"No," Mara shook her head, "the poison and the sniper aren't connected."

"Are you sure?" Notan asked.

Mara tilted her head and gave him a 'duh' look. "You don't back up a bi-chemical drugging with a sniper."

"Why not?" Han had to be the one to ask the dumb question and earn Mara's glare.

"A drugging like that is made to look accidental, if it's found at all," Mara explained. "It's likely you medical examiner wouldn't have figured it out unless he thought it was an intentional poisoning and looked for it."

"They might have considered it," Luke spoke up. "You were on the loose."

"You would make a good scapenerf," Han added

Mara nodded, "Possibly, but that doesn't explain why they would back it up with a sniper."

"To make sure the job was done?" Han suggested.

"No reason to," Mara shook her head. "If it wasn't for Leia and our danger senses, the target would have drank the Coratripetine. The brothers would have no reason to have a backup plan, especially one that was so obvious when the poison isn't."

"They could just poison him later," Notan continued, "maybe in the food."

"That's the kind of backup plan I would have," she said as if it was an everyday thought to her.

"Wait!" Jeek stood up. "Why are we following her advice? She's an escapee prisoner!"

Everyone turned their heads and stared blankly at the man. The gray haired gentlemen patted him on the shoulder and ushered him to sit down again.

"Miss Jade," Notan turned back to her, "I'm convinced that they are separate, but that still doesn't give us a target or a motive."

"Can't help you there," she shrugged, "though I assume Baletan was the target."

"We also thought he was poisoners target," Han remarked.

Notan nodded, "Point taken, Captain Solo."

"Well," Mara crossed her arms and chewed on her lip again, "I would start with the dead guy's buddies who helped him attack me in prison. They might talk since he doesn't seem too chatty, and at least they could give you some leads."

"Just what I was thinking," Notan smiled.

"Don't bother…" came a dejected voice from the back.

…

Leia turned to the voice and wasn't all to shocked.

"Kar?" Baletan blinked.

"Oh, don't be so surprised," the Minister of State waved off the man as he leaned back in his chair.

Baletan's jaw gaped, "You hired that man to kill me?"

"Actually, no," Kar Lotan crossed his arms and took on a smug impression. "I hired that man to pretend to try to assassinate you."

"You wanna run that by us again?" drawled Han.

Lotan sighed, "It's like the Chief of State said, killing Devin would cause too many issues that frankly, I don't want to deal with."

"What was the sniper for then?" Notan asked. "Scare tactics?"

"Partially," Lotan's eyes tracked towards Mara, "but mostly for revenge."

"What did I do to you?" Mara asked.

"I had plans, great plans," Lotan's face tensed in anger, "then Darlen was assassinated and Devin road that sympathy bantha all the way to the top."

"I didn't—"

"Doesn't matter who did it," Lotan cut her off. "You were part of the people that ruined my dreams. The only one I could give a little pay-back to."

Mara shook her head. "So, I was to be the scapenerf. You put me in a cell hoping that I would escape so you could pin all this on me, but since I didn't, you forced me to by sending those goons to try to kill me."

"Only they weren't such lousy would-be assassins," Leia added. "You played exactly into their plans."

"Yeah," Mara shrugged, "guess I am getting sloppy."

"And then they bring the HoloNet down on you with your 'attempted-assassination of the man prosecuting you' and no matter what you can't win," Han finished with a grin. "I get it now."

Notan turned to the quiet Minister. "Is this true?"

"For the most part," he shrugged.

"I have a question, Mr. Lotan," Leia asked before Notan could take the man away.

"What?" he said shortly.

"Were you always planning to use the Trade Agreement signing," she gestured around, "or was it just convenient?"

Lotan grinned slowly, "Smart woman. I heard about Mara on Coruscant as I told you, and she made everything so much easier for me by turning herself in."

"So then your cousin was working without knowledge of your plan," Notan questioned.

"As far as I know," the Minister shrugged.

Han groaned, "Any more assassins lurking in the shadows?"

"Let's hope not," Baletan replied tiredly.

"Hey, your life was actually safe," Han shot back musingly, "and here we were thinking everyone was out to get you."

"In a way everyone was," Leia responded.

"This is all a mess," Baletan rubbed between his eyes.

"You could call it that," Han quipped.

"Lieutenant Dratan," Notan called to one of the guards, "Please arrest the Minister and escort him to security headquarters. We'll figure out what to charge him with later."

"Yes sir," the man replied and Lotan stood without a fuss.

As Lotan passed his one-time friend, he paused, "Nothing personal, Devin."

"You know," Baletan let out a sardonic chuckle, "I believe that."

Finally the technical team arrived and started to sort through some of the poisoned wine glasses and the bottle that Luke had secured. Jeek managed to gather up the trade contract and started talking to his council members about how the turn of events would change things.

"Well," Han took a deep breath, "same as always."

"That bad, huh?" Luke lightly smiled and glanced around the room.

Leia slid her arm through Han's, "Let's go home."

"Great idea princess," Han said as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead. Looking up he noticed Mara staring off through one of the glass windows. "Oh, Jade, Talon just arrived on planet."

She snapped out of her daze and turned to him. "Karrde is here?"

"Yeah," he thought a second before adding, "he was worried about you."

"I told him not to bother," she grimaced.

"Yeah, well," Han waged at finger at her, "we didn't listen to you either so get over it."

Mara's eyes widen and started to flame.

"Miss Jade," Notan interrupted.

"What?" she replied, still glaring at Han.

"I believe we made a deal," the Captain said.

The fire died in her eyes and she turned towards the captain. Meekly she said, "I suppose we did."

"Deal?" Leia asked. "What deal?"

"Mara promised to give herself back up again," Luke replied quietly.

Notan started to put a pair of stun cuffs on a very placid Jade, "You're clear of any charges regarding the escape and obviously faked death of the guardsman, but there is still the matter of Darlen Baletan's death."

"You don't have to do this," Luke stepped up next to Mara.

"That's right," Leia added. "They only have what you've given them."

"It doesn't matter," Mara shook her head.

"Yes it does!" Luke said through clenched teeth. "You didn't murder him."

"I might as well have," Mara raised her voice.

"It's not the same thing," Luke yelled. "You can fight this."

"Why do you care?" Mara spat back at him.

"I just do!" he shouted, starting to gather the attention of everyone left in the room.

"Baletan is dead," Mara replied just as angrily. "I may not have killed him personally but someone did!"

Leia caught her breath as something crossed over her in the Force. Luke and Mara also stiffened as they sensed out with her, tracing the response to Mara's outburst.

"Leia, what is it?" Han asked.

"Baletan's murder," Leia caught Luke's eye and he nodded in agreement, "is in this room."

…

"What?" Han made a double take at his wife, then quickly scanned the room seeing only nobles, technicians and guards.

"What are you talking about?" Notan asked. "If this is some trick…"

"No trick," Leia shook her head. "When Mara yelled that someone murdered Baletan the actual killer heard and their mental response caused a ripple that we felt."

"Mental response?" Notan looked lost.

"Fear, anger, suspicion," Luke rambled off, closing his eyes.

"Even more fear now," Leia mumbled, her eyes not focusing on anything in particular.

"Resignation," Mara stated quietly.

"Who?" Han blurted impatiently.

Luke opened his eyes and his gaze fell across the room to an older woman who had been sitting quietly throughout the whole ordeal. Leia and Mara also gazed towards the woman in silent agreement that she was the one.

Notan's jaw gaped but Han was still clueless. "Who's she?"

"My mother," Baletan pushed past the group and rushed to his mother's side, dropping to one knee beside her. "Please, please tell me they are mistaken."

The woman, whose name Han remember as Fireca, placed a bony hand on her son's cheek and smiled, "No, they are not, and I have no regrets for what I did."

Baletan shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes, "Why did you do it?"

"Your father knew his way around politics," she said coldly, "but he also knew his way around every woman who dared to look at him twice, then he had the audacity to spout spousal loyalty to me!"

"But murder?" the son gasped through trembling lips.

"What?" Fireca laughed, "Would you rather me divorce him? I would have been left with nothing. He would have taken you away from me. You know what the old rules were like."

"But…" tears started to stream from down his cheeks as he was finally broken by the day's events.

"I wasn't going to loose you, my son," she smiled and stroked his cheek again. "You are all that matter to me. You've become such a fine man, a good man."

Baletan dropped his head into his mother's lap, his body trembling as reality swooped in on him. She smoothed back his hair and comforted him.

Everyone stood quietly by, unsure of what to say or do. Finally Notan cleared his throat and gestured to a few guards, "Give them all the time they need, then escort Madam Baletan back to her resident and place her under house arrest."

The guards nodded and stepped off to the side, waiting. Notan turned back to Mara, releasing the stun cuffs. "I guess we owe you an apology."

Mara was staring blankly at the mother and son, "I guess so…"

"It was the wife?" Han uttered incredulously.

"It is often someone close to the victim," Notan replied sadly.

"You think he'll be okay?" Leia gestured towards Baletan. He seemed like a strong man, but already his friend and his friend's cousin tried to put fear in him through murder and his own mother had confessed to killing his father.

"I don't know," Notan said quietly, but then took a deep breath and addressed Mara. "I'll tell control that they can let Mr. Karrde land. I've had him kept up in the air while you were at large."

"Thank you," Mara nodded.

"Come by Security Headquarters later," he cleared his throat, "and I'll have them return everything you had on you when you were taken into custody."

"I didn't have much because I knew they'd take it all anyway," she pointed out, "but thanks, I'll do that."

"Sorry for the misunderstanding," Notan then looked to Han and Luke, "and I'll overlook your aiding of a wanted criminal."

Han placed a hand over his heart, "Won't happen again."

"Let's hope not," Notan smiled shortly. "Good day to you all."

Notan walked away toward Baletan and his mother leaving the four in silence, until Han spoke up, "Do you think we can leave now or will we be attacked by more crazed assassins?"

Leia lightly laughed, though it sounded tired, "I think we're safe now."

"Good."

"Thank you," Mara uttered towards them, "for everything."

Han studied Mara for a moment. She seemed pale, drained, and maybe a slightly bit vulnerable. She should be happy and dancing that she wasn't going to prison for the rest of her life. Finally he said, "Don't worry about it, it's what friends do."

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you, and not trusted you," Leia added. "I won't make that mistake again."

"It's okay," Mara waved her off, looking a bit uncomfortable. "If you don't mind, I'll get a lift with Karrde."

"Going back to Coruscant?" Luke asked.

"That's where the _Fire_ is," Mara replied. "It's practically my home."

"Uh, Jade," Han caught Luke's eye as they both remembered something. "While you were out we got a call from Ghent."

"Ghent?"

Han swallowed, "He's broken the encryption on the datacard."

"Has he now?" Mara said a little too unemotionally.

"He said he won't let anyone look at it till Leia gets there," Han glanced down at his wife.

"I told him to wait," Leia replied.

"Mara, what's on the datacard?" Han asked.

"I honestly don't know," she let out a low laugh, "but I do know you don't want to find out."

"Why not?" Leia questioned.

"If you can't figure that out, then you wouldn't understand," she replied then moved past them, "Excuse me."

Leia moved to stop her but Luke put his hand on her shoulder, "Let her go."

"Why?" Leia asked and Han wanted to know too.

"Because now is not the time," he said sadly.

Han knew that Luke must have picked up on something with Mara, he did that often. "What's going on Luke?"

"Too many ghosts…"


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Again, so sorry for the late post, my weekends are getting busier as we get close to the holidays! Well, we know who all the killers are! But our characters still have a way to go, lots of emotions in this one. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Ghent!"

"What?" the Crypt Chief yelped as he jumped up from where he had been laying his head to rest his eyes for a moment.

"More like why!" Cracken, the Head of NR Intelligence, barked at the younger man. "Why is the Emperor's Hand datacard not in my possession?"

"Because I didn't give it to you?" Ghent replied, confused.

"Yeah, I noticed," Cracken rolled his eyes. "Now, I know you've finished the decrypt so where is it?"

"Safely put away, sir," Ghent smiled cheerfully.

Cracken apparently wasn't very amused seeing as he scowled. "Hand it over."

"Um," Ghent started to twist his neck to get the kinks out, "I can't do that right now, sir."

"Why not?" he yelled.

Ghent swallowed hard. He was about to lose either his job or his head. "Chief of State Leia Organa Solo said I wasn't to let anyone see it until she got back from, um, wherever she went."

"Oh, for the love of…" Cracken threw his hands up and paced for a moment. "You do know I'm your boss."

"Yes, sir."

"And?" Cracken made a wide gesture with his hands. Ghent thought he might be trying to insinuate something.

"And what? Sir."

Cracken's face tensed and the veins in his neck tried to burst free. "Where's the datacard!"

"Safely put away, sir."

"You're not going to give it to me are you," Cracken groaned.

"No, sir."

Cracken grumbled and stalked away.

"Well," Ghent smiled to himself, "that went well."

…

"That was Chewie," Han commented as Leia entered the cockpit of the _Falcon_.

"And?" his wife asked as she sat down in the co-pilots seat.

"The kids found an amusement park and won't leave until they have done everything," he rolled his eyes.

Leia ran a tired hand over her face, "Anakin is going to be hyper for days."

Han chuckled and reached over to give Leia a little neck rub.

She moaned, "That feels good."

"It's been a long day," he agreed.

"Missed lunch too," Leia mumbled as she let her head drop and Han moved behind her to massage with both hands.

"Not to mention stopping a few assassination plots," Han grinned.

Leia started, "All in all…"

"…a normal day for us." Han finished.

"Yeah," Leia's body relaxed under his touch.

Time passed as Han tended to his overworked wife. She abruptly stood and turned, his hands still on her causing him to almost trip over himself. "Leia?"

"I'm tired, Han," she stated coolly, collectively.

"I know you are sweetheart," he replied.

"No, not just today," she shook her head, "but of all of it. Politics in general."

Han nodded, trying not to make an outward show of emotion, unsure of where she was going with this.

"I think it's time that I slow down," she continued, "take some time for myself, just like I've been telling Luke to do all these years."

"That's great, hon," Han smiled, wrapping his arms around her petite form.

She laid her head against his chest, "I won't be able to retire completely from politics, not yet."

"Possibly not ever," he conceded. Leia Organa Solo was too important to the New Republic and just her name alone held too much weight to be ignored.

"But I can start," she looked up at him. "I'm going to step down from the position of Chief of State, at least this way I'll have some say in who my replacement will be."

"Smart plan," he kissed the tip of her nose, "from a smart woman."

Leia laughed and shook her head, "You spoil me."

"You were spoiled to begin with, your worship," Han gave her a wink.

"Nerf."

Han grinned and leaned down to kiss his wife fully on the lips, holding her tight. When he finally pulled away he was pleased to see her flustered and breathless. "Now, who's scruffy looking?"

"You are, still," she grinned back mischievously. "When did Chewie say they would be back?"

"A couple of hours," Han replied, liking the gleam he was seeing in his wife's eyes, "Luke?"

"Told me to tell you goodbye," there was definitely a favorable glint, "he has something he wants to take care of then he'll fly back in the X-Wing."

"Well then, Mrs. Solo," Han grinned as he stepped away, leading Leia out of the cockpit, "looks like we have some time to kill."

"Whatever shall we do?" she said in a sickly proper accent that caused both to laugh.

Han winked and swiftly plucked Leia off her feet into his arms. "I'll think of something."

"You always do."

"That's why you love me," he said as he made his way down the corridor.

"Nah, I married you for the ship," Leia replied flippantly.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Well, that explains a few things."

They were both still laughing when they made it to their cabin. Han made sure to lock the door, just in case they weren't finished passing the time when the kids got back.

…

"We're getting cleared to land right now," Karrde's voice came over the public communications unit in the Planetary Security Headquarters.

"Alright, I'll be over there in a few hours," Mara replied, "I have a few things to deal with first to get me out of hock on this planet."

"Not a problem," her some-times boss was curious but held it well, "I'm glad we got this whole mess cleared up."

"Me too, Karrde," Mara sighed, mentally exhausted from the day's events, not to mention the past week in general.

"See you in a few then."

"Jade out," Mara switched off the comm and made her way back to the sterile and drab waiting room. Leia was probably already on her way back to Coruscant to view the datacard that Ghent had decrypted.

There was nothing Mara could do about it now. The Chief of State would just have to learn the hard way.

"Miss Jade," Flec Cordan, Chief of Planetary Security, walked into the room, flanked by two other men.

"Nice to see you again, Flec," Mara flashed a sarcastic smile. The two hadn't gotten along that well when he had been interrogating her. He didn't appreciate her sense of humor it seemed.

"I have some paperwork for you to sign off on," he avoided the pleasantries. "Simple stuff stating that you acknowledge your release."

"Lovely," Mara groaned. Why was it so much easier to get thrown into jail than out of?

Flec passed over some flimsiplasts and said, "I also need you to give a statement regarding today's events. I doubt we'll need to call you back to Latorin, since every wants to talk and take a plea, but I need it on record anyway."

"Fair enough," Mara mumbled as she looked over the flimsiplasts. Finding nothing wrong, but smirking at the clause that said that the Latorin government was not responsible for any discomfort Mara may have received while imprisoned, she signed off on them.

"Thank you," Flec took back the papers, then gestured to a guard, "this is Lt. Dortan, he'll take your statement and then you are free to leave."

Mara followed the man down the hall to one of the offices. No family photos adorned the wall so it was probably a general use room as datapads and flismiplasts were stacked everywhere. It reminded her of Ghents workspace when he was in her employment.

Dortan gestured for Mara to take a seat at the desk. The man sat across from her and took a holorecorder out of a drawer, placing it in front of her.

"Ms. Jade, all I need is for you to speak into the holorecorder an exact recounting of events as clearly as possible," he pulled another flimsiplast from a different drawer, "then sign a form stating that everything you said was true and that you are subject to legal reprisal if you perjure yourself."

"Do you think I can get a drink of water first?" Mara smiled. "It's been a long day and I have a lot to say."

"Sure," he nodded, "one moment."

As soon as he was out of the room Mara jumped over to his side of the desk and activated the terminal. Latorin hadn't updated its security systems very much since the last time she was there. Now that was almost unforgivable, but it made her job easier.

**Search Subject:** Darius Bartan  
**Entry Returned: **_Current Status:_ Deceased.  
**Download all information on subject?**

Mara pulled out a datacard from her jacket and slid it into the dataport.

**Downloading…  
****Download complete.**

**New Search?**

**Search Subject:** Cleb Bartan  
**Entry Returned:** _Current Status:_ Active, No Warrants Issued.  
**Download all information on subject?**

**Downloading…  
****Download complete.**

**New Search?**

**Exiting System…**

Mara slipped the datacard back into her jacket and rushed to her side of the desk just in time for Dortan to re-enter.

"Here you go," he handed her decent sized bottle of water.

"Thank you," Mara gratefully took the bottle and chugged down its contents. It had been a long day and was about to get longer.

…

"I'll do it when we get back to Coruscant," Luke told his astromech unit who had been complaining for the last ten minutes about the X-Wing needing a memory wipe as it was starting to get an attitude with him. "Now, I need you to do something for me."

Artoo whistled and swiveled his dome around as they stood in the X-Wing's hangar next to the maintenance equipment.

"Can you get into Latorin's planetary database?" Luke asked and received some rather rude blerps in return. "I take that as a yes. Do a search on the name Darius for me, okay?"

Luke took a long deep breath as Artoo rolled over to the terminal and logged in. There was something about the name that meant a great deal to Mara and it seemed to be a vessel of pain for her as well.

Artoo whistled and a load of information scrolled down Luke's datapad, transmitted there by the little blue droid. The first entry was a recount of the mythical Triad. While it was interesting, Luke doubted this old legend had anything to do with Mara's uneasiness.

"Artoo, do a name search, actual people," the droid beeped in confirmation, and moments later a search result returned a number larger than even Han could imagine. "Well, that's not helpful."

The astromech started to beep and whistle but Luke couldn't understand him, "Slow down."

The translation scrolled down the datapad. "So, someone is doing a search for a Darius Bartan right now?"

Artoo beeped.

"No, I don't think it's a coincidence. Pull that file will you?"

…

Mara made her way down a side street, turning into another alley. The only thing she knew for sure was where she was going. Why she was headed there and what she was going to do once she arrived, well, she was still working on that part.

"_It wasn't much really, a small apartment complex towards the industrial side of town," he shrugged the answer to her question._

"_But it was home," she replied quietly._

"_Home is here," he replied as he held his hand over his naked chest._

_She cuddled up closer to him, "I want to believe that."_

_He wrapped one arm around her waist. "Why can't you?"_

"_Because…" she faltered with the truth, "nothing I own belongs to me. Because even my heart doesn't belong to me."_

"_Who does it belong to then?" his voice was laced with confusion._

"_Would you believe me if I said you?" she smiled and dodged._

"_I wish, but no, I wouldn't," he pulled his arm from her and propped himself up on his elbow to tower over her, though nothing about his body language was menacing. "You've been hiding something from me since the first day we met, and I have a feeling this is all related."_

"_It is," she replied quietly._

"_Can't you tell me… something… anything?"_

"_I'm sorry," her voice was meek._

"_So," he shook his head and gestured vaguely, "this is all we are."_

"_No," quietly she reached up and traced his jaw line, "I do care about you, deeply."_

"_Whilst I love you," he laughed sardonically and leaned down, kissing her gently._

"_You shouldn't," she said breathlessly._

"_I never claimed to be smart," he laughed again, "just good with a vibrosword."_

"_You deserve to be loved," she added quietly, "by those you love."_

_His shoulders dropped and he fell to his back beside her, "My mother loved me, but she's gone now. My father never loved me but I suppose a part of me still loves him, even if I won't talk to him. He is my father after all. So I guess I'm just a glutton for emotional punishment."_

"_Don't say that," she whispered into his ear._

"_It's the truth…"_

_She had no reply she could give, other then holding him tight and trying to show him that it might not be love on her end, but it was the closest thing she could give._

Finally Mara made it in front of a dark door on the fifth floor of one of several dozen identical apartment blocks. She hit the buzzer, subtle noises telling her that at least one individual was home.

"What?" a gruff voice called from the other side.

"Cleb Bartan?" Mara asked.

"Yeah," the voice was closer now, next to the door, "who wants to know?"

"A friend of your son's."

"My son is dead," he snorted, sounding as if he was not exactly broken up about the concept.

"I know that," she tried to keep the distain she had for the man behind the door from permeating her voice.

Moments passed and Mara wondered if she was going to have to break the security lock on the door. Though why she wanted to get into the apartment so badly she had no idea.

With a hiss the door slid open. Cleb Bartan looked enough like Darius that Mara had no trouble confirming that he was indeed his father. But instead of the soft beige eyes and warmness that she had come to associate with the Imperial, Cleb had dark eyes as cold as his posture.

Those eyes traveled up and down her form in a gesture that was not unfamiliar to Mara. Many men had 'checked her out', though why a man more than old enough to be her father would do such a thing disgusted her. But then Darius never sweet coated the truth about his father, and the beatings, all the times he forced himself on his wife, and the nights spent out doing Force knows what. For a time she wondered if it had been an exaggeration, but now she wondered if Darius had been too kind.

"So, who are you?" Cleb leaned against the doorway. "Darius have himself a little something on the side?"

Mara's eyes widen at the implications of his suggestive voice and balled her fingers into fists, fighting back urges to lash out.

"Listen," he pointed at her, "if you're some Imp-whore come to tell me I'm a grandfather or some other such nonsense, I'm not interested."

Anger boiled up inside of her, tempted her, screamed at her that this man hadn't talked to her for two minutes and already he had proven that he didn't deserve to breathe the same air as other human beings. How could such a man sire Darius? It didn't make any sense.

"I can't believe my boy would pick such a quiet little thing, must have gone soft," he said as he reached out to grab her chin.

His hand never made it to her flesh as without thought she grabbed his fingers and twisted his wrist over, pushing his arm back against him. Cleb hollered and slightly doubled over, but quickly brought his other fist around to punch her. Mara caught the fist in a vice-grip and stared coldly at the man.

"What is this!" he yelled.

Mara said nothing, pushing harder on his twisted arm, approaching the breaking point.

"I'm not afraid of you," he growled.

Mara leaned in slightly, her voice barely a whisper, "You will be."

Cleb's eyes widen just noticeably, and Mara smirked. One swift front kick to his stomach and he was sent flying back into the apartment. Mara followed, the door hissing shut behind her.

…

Luke watched the exchange with interest, right to the point where Mara let whatever pain and anger she had been carrying inside her regarding Darius Bartan turn into a cold fury against the man's father.

There is no coincidence, only the Force, and so when Artoo told him someone was slicing files of one Darius Bartan barely over an hour after Mara's emotional response to the name in the ballroom, he was sure it was all connected. Discovering that Darius was listed as deceased, he looked for the next of kin and found a long deceased mother but a still living father.

Taking a chance he staked out the father's apartment. A few hours later Mara arrived, so lost in her own thoughts she practically looked right at him without noticing.

"A friend of your son's."

"My son is dead."

"I know that."

As far as Luke knew, Mara had no friends until she joined up with Karrde, and even then, she had more of a co-workers friendship with Karrde and his crew than a normal one. Never once had Mara mentioned the name Darius, or anyone, in connection to her Imperial life, other then Palpatine and the obvious of course. Not to him, to Karrde, or anyone.

"Darius have a little something on the side? Listen, if you're some former Imp-whore come to tell me I'm a grandfather or some other nonsense, I'm not interested."

Luke was already disgusted with this man, whoever he was. He oozed a greasy essence that made you want to take a scalding real-water shower after simply hearing him speak.

Then he did the stupidest thing a person could do if they wanted to live, he attacked Mara Jade.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You will be."

Those words held a meaning deeper than Mara would ever know.

The door hissed closed behind her as she followed her victim.

What could he do? Rush into the rescue? Who would he be rescuing?

A crash resounded down the hall from the room. Something was getting broke, and he didn't doubt it was Mara doing the breaking.

Feeling the anger and conflict coming from the apartment, he knew he couldn't interfere. This was a demon she had to face on her own. Her own Dagobah Cave.

Mara was a good person inside, had a good soul. He had to have faith in her to do the right thing. Like he had faith in his father, in Kam and Kyp, and all those he helped through the darkness. He knew that Mara could resist the darkness, even before Wayland.

A blaster shot ran out and Luke closed his eyes, trusting in the Force, trusting in his friend.

…

Cleb flew at her, but with a deflection of his fist and a trip of his leg, he went spiraling past. Something broke and a small part of her hoped it was his neck. The bigger part chided her.

She still didn't understand why she came here. What did she hope to gain?

There was a flare of her danger sense and Mara rounded with a back-kicked, letting her instincts guide her. A booted foot impacted with Cleb's hand and the blaster he had pulled on her. The weapon discharged but went wide as it tumbled across the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked with mock concern. "You never needed a weapon before when you beat your wife, your son. Getting weak in your old age?"

"You have no right to talk about that!" he growled and lunged forward, sidestepping at the last second to avoid her block. His punch made contact with her side and Mara responded with a hard kick to his upper thigh followed with a jump kick to his stomach.

Cleb stumbled back against a shelving unit that mostly held speeder parts. Picking one up he lobbed it at her. Mara easily snatched it out of the air. "This is a T4-88 Resonator. I wouldn't break it if I were you, you can't get these anymore."

He rolled his eyes sarcastically then threw another engine part at her and she dodged right. Cleb came barreling towards her again. The man just didn't learn. Grabbing his arm she twisted it around his back, spinning him on his heels. Her left arm snaked around his neck, holding him firmly in place. The anger inside her came to a boil as memories assaulted her. "Do you have any idea what you did to your son?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve," he replied gruffly.

"He didn't deserve this!" she yelled as she spun Cleb back around to face her, planting a firm fist across his jaw. He fell to the floor and she towered over him, her voice turning low, "How does it feel to get the bantha crap beat out of you?"

"Woman," Cleb rubbed his lower lip now red with blood, "you are a piece of work."

"That I am," she practically laughed.

"What do you want," he spoke as he stood, his body slightly turned away from her, a sure sign of something, but his question caught her off guard.

"My life back?" this time she did laugh with the weight of a lifetime of irony.

"I don't remember taking it from you," he replied sarcastically.

A ghostly smile settled on her lips. This pitiful excuse for a human being was nothing compared to the man that took her life… and the man who gave it back to her.

"You took your wife's life, and drove Darius away," she finally said coldly.

"Tireal was an accident and Darius chose to go the Academy," he spoke with such conviction. "It's not my fault he got himself killed there."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Mara returned dryly.

"I have no problems sleeping," he turned as he lifted his right arm, blaster at the ready, aimed straight at her head.

Mara never bothered looking at the weapon. It was the man that wielded it that was the danger. She just stared at him impassively. Killing him right now would be no great loss. No one would miss him. He seems to want to kill her and she just wanted to beat him up a bit so _technically_ it would be self-defense… if she even got caught.

Sadness filled her eyes, "You must be very lonely."

"What?" he faulted, the barrel of the blaster tipping slightly.

"The two people who cared about you, despite what you did to them, are gone," she said quietly. "How empty your soul must be."

He wavered just slightly, then took a deep breath and set his jaw in defiance to her words. "You're talking nonsense woman."

"I wish I was…" silence settled between them.

Part of Mara idly wondered if Cleb was man enough to pull the trigger. The thought of her own death didn't really bother her. Mortality was something she had accepted at an all too early age. It wasn't like there was much to stick around for in this plane of existence.

Still…

"One day, your life will end," she added between them, "and when that happens, no one will care, no one will notice. You were given a longer life than those who loved you once… but you will die unloved, alone…"

_That_ rattled him and he pressed the barrel of the blaster against her forehead, "Who are you?"

"Me?" she smirked, "Why, I'm the vengeance your son never had, never wanted, a fact which you should be thankful for."

She turned her back to her attacker and made her way to the door. Not bothering to favor him with another glance she hit the release. "Know this, Darius died loved."

…

"Darius died loved," Mara stepped out of the door of the apartment and headed back down the hall.

Stretching out with the Force, he felt that Cleb was still alive, though emotionally shaken. Mara herself still shone of the light, though he had felt the darkness encroach on her during the confrontation.

Luke was proud of her. He knew that she could face the darkness and not let it consume her. She had a certain strength and though she might try to ignore it, he knew better. Mara would make a great Jedi someday, if she could just move past the demons that plagued her.

"Loved?" he asked himself once the statement registered.

…

Something had changed, somewhere. Mara had spent the entire walk to the landing platforms trying to figure out what it was. It nagged her, mocked her, laughed at her and still she couldn't pin it down.

Shaking her head, she was too tired. It would just have to wait for another day.

"Mara!"

Groaning she tried to ignore the all too familiar voice calling her name. She already had a headache, she didn't want to deal with his Jedi righteousness.

"Mara!"

"What!" she snapped as she stopped and turned, Luke skidding to a halt in front of her. He was panting heavily and his cloak tangled slightly on his shoulders.

"I wanted to tell you something before you left," he spoke, but then hesitated.

"Listen, Luke, this better not be some Force mumbo—"

Mara knew Luke would never hurt her, so she had the annoying tendency to lower her guard around him. Otherwise he never would have been able to pull her into an embrace without her dropping him to the ground. But he slipped past her defenses and she found herself wrapped in his arms, her head lying on his shoulder.

"Know this," he whispered into her ear, "you have friends, more then you'll admit to, but we are there, and we care about you."

Unsure if she should kick him or punch him, the words hit her hard as they unfolded.

How dare he!

Who did he think he was?

He knew nothing!

Her head shot up with the most powerful glare she could muster. If he thought he could just grab her like this and pretend to give a damn probably because of some noble Jedi ideal that struck him through the Force, he was sadly mistaken.

"Thank you…" the words stumbled out of her mouth.

He nodded, a small smile touching the corners of his mouth. As he released her he brushed away a loose lock of her hair that had caught on his cloak before falling in front of her eyes. No more passed between them as he stepped back, gently bowing his head as he turned and walked away from her.

Mara stood, watching his image fade away and disappear. She didn't know if she should scream or cry… so she did what she always did: filed the emotions away, locked them up tight, and hoped they would go away, along with the annoying ache in her heart.


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** This one is the one chapter that got the most editing from its original. I cut out a lot of just random thoughts and condensed it into something more streamlined. One more chapter after this to tie up all the lose ends then a short epilogue! Thankies to everyone who has been sticking with me. And thanks especially to MasterTraderJade, my ever faithful reviewer!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"The _Falcon_ has just left the system and Skywalker has requested departure clearance," Karrde leaned back in his chair.

"And us?"

"Refueling should take another hour. Aves is putting in our departure request as we speak," Karrde paused, taking in the tired figure of Mara Jade sitting in front of him, "and the only issue is where our destination will be once we break orbit."

"I need to pick up the _Fire_," she half-mumbled.

Karrde tried to read her, "Do you want to be on planet when that datacard is read?"

Mara gave a little shrug, "Doesn't really matter where I am when it all goes down."

"I see," he ran a hand through his beard slowly. "I don't suppose I could convince you to tell me what's on that datacard?"

"Not really," she replied, standing and moving over to the viewport.

"Trick you then maybe?" he tried to lighten the mood, though half-serious in his question.

She turned and smirked at him. "You could always try."

He nodded, accepting the challenge but knowing that he would lose. Mara was not one to let down her defenses, and so he simply changed the subject. "I've decided to close down your business and bring you back into the organization proper."

"Thinking of retiring soon?" she laughed.

"Thinking, but you know me," he held out his hands in a wide gesture, "I can't sit still long enough to retire."

She raised one long red eyebrow, "Thinking of dying then?"

Talon chucked, "Not likely."

"That's good to hear," she said with what sounded like a touch of relief.

"You need a break, Mara," he got to the point. "Running your business was a lot of work and stress."

"And helping you run yours isn't?" she responded incredulously.

"Perhaps not," he conceded, "but at least you'll have a lot more people under you to take orders and do the nigley stuff."

"You know I like to take care of things myself," her tone was short.

"Mara," he shook his head, "you are a good leader, have a good sense and head about things, but there is one thing about you that is starting to grate on me."

"Oh," she placed her hands on her hips, "and what would that be?"

Some might start being afraid of the former assassin, but Talon knew better. He wasn't her enemy so in reality a kitling was more likely to do him harm than her right now. That is what a lot of people didn't realize about Mara. Sure, she put the hurt on many enemies of his and the New Republic, defended her friends and others with brute force, but in the end, if you were not her enemy, you were safe.

Talon sighed, "You try to do everything yourself, take care of everything yourself."

"I make sure things get done," she defended.

"Because you can't trust others to do it right," it wasn't a guess.

"Exactly," she crossed her arms in victory.

He leaned into her, "So then how are people supposed to learn how to do it right?"

She blinked, "They don't have to."

"Because you're doing everything for them," he shook his head and sighed.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Well why not? I mean, I get it done, get it done right, why risk things being screwed up?"

"Why not?"

"You're not making any sense, Karrde," she ran her hand through her hair.

Talon let out another little chuckle and stood, walking around the desk to his second in command. "Sometimes, a little trust isn't a bad thing."

"But if things go wrong—"

"Ah, but what if things go right, very right?" Talon placed on hand on his dumbstruck friend, wondering when the last time he had seen her so speechless. "Trust, Mara, sometimes it's all we have, that and faith."

The comm beeped and Talon leaned over his desk slightly and clicked it. "Karrde here."

"Sir," came Ave's voice, "we have departure clearance in three hours behind some cargo haulers."

"Good, and Skywalker?"

"Just left."

"Thank you, Karrde out," and with that he switched off the comm. "Mara, why don't you go get some rest, you look dead tired."

She blinked and shook her head. "Yeah, sure."

Talon watched her as she left, wondering if he finally managed to get through to her. He didn't think it would be this simple, but then, Mara was always full of surprises.

…

Mara walked out of the refresher pulling a long sleep shift over her head. Between the assassination plots, Cleb Bartan, Karrde, and of course, Skywalker, today had been one of the most emotionally draining she had ever experienced. And once again it was all thanks to Palpatine.

She let out long curse directed at the Sith, one of many she had spoken in the past decade. Even in death her former master influenced and messed with her life. She just couldn't get away from him.

_Get away from him or let go of him?_

Grumbling, Mara flopped down onto her small bunk. She always kept a room on Karrde's lead ship because she never knew when she would drop by and stay more than one day.

_So many places to stay, yet no home…_

Mara dug herself into the mattress, hoping that sleep would come quickly. After several minutes, she flipped onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. _I've spilt so much blood._

_I know… and you won't be able to wash it all away, but you can't let yourself drown in it either._

_It's so hard…,_ she thought sleepily.

_You have friends to help you, people who care about you… Luke said so._

Mara barely registered the thought as she slipped into a deep sleep, completely exhausted, but not immune to the nightmares that gathered in the shadows.

…

To his credit, he didn't blink, and the shock never registered on his face. He simply stood there, gazing at her blankly.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes shifting focus away from her and onto the blaster she held.

Mara wasn't sure if he meant _Why are you pointing the blaster at me?_ or _Why are you sorry?_

"I have to…" she managed a stuttered reply.

"No you don't," his words were quiet, "you're stronger than this."

Biting her lip she stifled a scream, "You have no idea. I can't let you go. You're a traitor and that goes against everything I am!"

"Everything you are?"

"I told you," she gritted her teeth, "things are complicated."

He kept the same blank, yet intense, expression, "Then make me understand."

"I can't…"

"What's stopping you? Certainly not my imminent death," he gestured towards the blaster as he spoke.

Yes, she was going to kill him, it was a forgone conclusion. Had it been anyone else, she would have pulled the trigger by now and be done with it, but she hadn't.

Perhaps he did deserve to know the truth. It was the least she could give him for everything he had given her. "My father isn't a Moff."

He nodded slightly, a silent urge to continue.

"I'm a spy and assassin…" she took a deep breath, "and I report directly to the Emperor himself."

His composure cracked just enough. No one else would have noticed, but she knew him well.

"You see?" she asked, though more like pleaded.

"Yes," came his whispered reply.

Part of her wished he'd do something, fight back or get angry. But he simply stood there, not scared, shocked, or afraid, but accepting.

Tears threatened her and the blaster felt heavy in her hand. She loved this man, loved him to the best of her ability though her mind, body, and even her soul belonged to her master. There had to be another way, but Palpatine would never allow it. Darius was a traitor, and there were no second chances.

Mara wanted to tell him that she loved him, but it felt like a mockery as she poised to take his life.

"Why?" Mara asked quietly. Why didn't he fight back? Why didn't he try to run away?

"To save you," he replied.

Finding little solace in his words, Mara raised her blaster higher to fulfill her duty. Her hand shook but she squeezed the trigger and a line of red burst from her barrel. Darius fell back and landed with a heavy thud.

Then Mara did something she had never done before… she panicked.

Grabbing her clothes quickly she shot out of the medical room and knocked over countless people to get as far away as she possibly could from the truth.

But eventually it all came back to Palpatine.

He didn't directly summon her, but she felt his presence pressing on her mind. She had learned that he could be a patience man, that's how he came to be the ruler of the galaxy. Her master would wait for her to come to him, as she always did.

The room was cold, that had to be the reason the hairs stood on the back of her neck. The bacta was still with her, that had to be the reason she felt like throwing up at every turn.

Walking the same steps she fell down on her last visit she approached her master's throne. Averting her eyes she dropped to one knee in front of the seat that was turned so her master could gaze out over Imperial Center. A slight wheezing noise drifted towards her and she didn't have to look to see Lord Vader standing off in some dark corner.

Before Mara could form an opinion as to why Vader would be present, a saddened voice came from the throne.

"You disappoint me, my child," her master spoke and the chair started to turn.

"I dispatched the traitor," she tried to defend with logic knowing mercy was never an option.

"One shot in the middle of a med-center and then you flee," he replied mockingly. "I had to send my guards to succeed where you failed."

Mara's breath caught in her throat but she tried not to betray any emotions. A part of her suddenly became hopeful that Darius was still alive, but then it quickly quieted. Darius was a strong fighter, but even he would have trouble against several of Palpatine's Royal Guards, especially being wounded.

Her master stood and slowly walked towards her, "You know how much I despise failure."

"I do, my lord," she swallowed hard, waiting for the lightening to strike.

"So, tell me," he said softly, "what went wrong?"

There was no defense she could offer, "I panicked."

"Yes, you did," his words were curious. "Why is that?"

"I…" she faulted, "I don't know…"

"Foolish girl!" he hissed at her and she flinched at the torrent of emotions that rolled off of her master. "You know _exactly_ why!"

"I loved him…" she answered meekly.

There was a moment of quiet and she thought her master was simply deciding between lightening or choking to finish her off.

"Poor girl," her master laid a hand on her shoulder, "you really thought what you shared with that man was love?"

Breaking protocol Mara looked up at her Emperor who gazed down at her sorrowfully. "How could it not have been?"

"It's a simple and easy mistake for one so young," he sounded almost fatherly behind the dark shadows of the cowl of his cloak. "You became a woman and naturally you had needs. I allowed you to seek out a means of fulfillment, but that is all that it was, and it is often confused with love."

"But he said he loved me?" she tried to understand but nothing made sense to her anymore.

"He was an older man," he dismissed as he turned and went back to his throne. "I'm sure he had needs as well."

Anger started to burn inside her and conflict arose. How could this be true? How could it not be true? To many truths and lies clouded her mind and she thought she would collapse from the onslaught.

A single reflection rose above the others, "Opening yourself that way makes you vulnerable, and to be vulnerable means that you can fail, and to fail means you are that much closer to your own death."

"Very good, my dear," as he spoke a wave of pride flowed over her through the Force. "Now, I have a mission for you, one I think you might enjoy."

Mara nodded, amazed that her failure went without punishment. Her master had taken pity on her, showed her mercy, a rare privilege.

One she never forgot.

One she never saw for what it was.

One she used to keep others away.

Death would have been a truer mercy…

…

Mara shot up, her hand on the blaster she never kept far from her grasp. Her body was covered in sweat, pearls of salty liquid running down her features.

_Haven't had that particular dream in a long time,_ she realized as she padded over to the refresher.

The sweat made her nightclothes clingy and uncomfortable, so she pulled them off and stood under a warm spray of water. Leaning her head against the tiles she let the now hot water run down her back to massage out the tension.

Once she began to scald from the temperature, she slammed at the controls and grabbed a towel. Drying off she put on a new set of night clothes and crawled back into bed. No sooner had she closed her eyes she remember Darius again. Every buried memory of their time together came flooding back into her.

Her arrogance of their first meeting being tapered by his confidence. The inviting warmth of his laugh. The lingering passion of their first kiss. The look in his eyes when they first…

Mara sighed, _How could he have loved me?_

_How does anyone love anything? He just did._

Pain from her nightmare resurfaced. _And see where that got him._

Mara threw off the covers and went to make herself a drink. She wasn't going to be sleeping tonight. Making a strong caf she curled into a chair and sipped at it gingerly.

_Palpatine was a master of lies and mistruths, you know that now._

_But even liars stumble across the truth now and again._

Mara drank her caf as she watched the star lines of hyperspace pass her view port. It wouldn't take them long to get to Coruscant, and they should arrive a few hours after the Solo's. She doubted Leia would run off the _Falcon_ straight to the datacard so she had some time.

Now, if she only made good use of it.

…

Luke tried to meditate as he made the long and lonely trip through hyperspace in his X-Wing. Normally he found it easy to slip into a light trance and let the Force sustain him, but right now there was too much unrest in his thoughts to keep him focused.

_Should have asked her about him,_ he told himself for the fiftieth time.

But then who was he to go asking a woman about her love life, especially when it deals with something that he wasn't supposed to know about?

_She said Darius was loved, what type of love?_

There was the love of family, love of friends, unrequited love and love of lovers. Which did Mara fall into?

_When did this become any of your business?_

Luke grumbled and decided to double check all the systems again, it couldn't hurt. Besides, it kept his mind off of Mara and this one more mystery about her that would always remain so.

…

Mara returned to her cabin after she decided to get dressed and double check everything had been taken care of and the ship was running properly. It was futile seeing as Karrde always ran a tight ship, but it kept her mind off of Darius and memories best left buried.

There was plenty of messages to look over as she hadn't had a chance to check any communications while incarcerated then in hiding. Lando had left one for her, congratulating her on getting off the hook. That made her smile a bit, the man may be something of a womanizer but he was also a good friend when he needed to be.

And a friend was all he ever was to her, all she let him be.

Mara sank into her chair and thought about this, there wasn't a single reason why they couldn't have complete the charade they had been living for several years. In a way she did feel a bit jealous of Tendra. Mara knew there was a part of Lando which would make a woman happy and cherished and everything they wanted to be if he just dropped façade, which he apparently he did the moment he met the dark haired lady.

In the end, she was happy for both of them.

Sighing, Mara went to get another caf. If she kept herself awake long enough then maybe she'd be so tired later she'd completely pass out and the nightmares wouldn't come again. It had worked a few times before.

Next to the caf maker was a tin of hot chocolate, amongst other things, but that particular drink always reminded her of Skywalker. The man was like a kid sometimes, a crazy farmboy from a outer rim planet…

_He said you had friends, that you were cared for…_

Abruptly she stood and slammed her mug of caf against the wall, her memory tracking back to bring up images and information that she had saw but not comprehended at the time. "That sith forsaken always butting in bantha fodder!"

He had followed her! The Jedi Master butted in on her affairs and followed her to Darius' father's apartment! He had no right to get involved!

_But he didn't get involved._

The redhead fell back into her chair once the mental wheels clicked. _He didn't try to stop me or but in spouting one of his holier-than-thou Jedi code speeches. Why?_

_He never understands anything, just tries to play hero all the time._

_Not this time._

_Not this time… _Mara went over and picked up the cafe where it had fallen. Still crouched down she stared at the last remaining drops of caf in her mug, watching them swirl around.

Perhaps… perhaps this was a sign of better things to come from Skywalker, or maybe it was just a fluke. Only time would tell.


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** So, yeah, Disney bought Lucasfilm. This means that we'll get an original story Episode VII which will knock the whole EU into AU-land, then when Dark Horses' lease is up with Star Wars, Marvel will take over the comics and I bet that is where the new post ROTJ EU will be picked up. If we're lucky, Mara will exist at least in passing which will allow for a new (but hopefully awesome) back story. Though she may never be Luke's love interest as he may go the way of Obi-Wan, i.e. the old wise bachelor, but we shall see…

Anyway, last chapter, only the epilogue to go after this!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Chief of State," Cracken stood in front of Leia's desk trying to be imposing, but after having been nose to nose with some of the most evil men the galaxy had ever known, including her father, it was almost laughable to the former princess, "can you please explain to me why you were meddling in matters of New Republic Intelligence?"

"Well," Leia sat back in her chair with a bemused look on her face, "considering the fact that the NRI like to meddle in everything else, I felt it was only fair."

"It's our job to meddle," he replied shortly, "madam."

"And it's my job to see to the needs of the government and its allies," she gave him no quarter.

Cracken crossed his arms and his eyes went cold. "Mara Jade is hardly an ally."

"She's hardly an enemy either," Leia countered, "do you wish to make her one?"

The intelligence man bristled, "She might already be one."

"Regardless," Leia couldn't deny the words, not realistically speaking, but she knew Mara was trustworthy, "she has aided us these past few years. A few days weren't going to hurt as we sorted out the Latorin mess."

"About that," his posture stiffed just slightly, "are you sure she is innocent?"

"The guilty party… parties…" she admittedly stumbled there, "confessed, and before you suggest it, it was through their own volition."

"Never crossed my mind," he said with a mock innocence.

Leia was having enough of this. "You will see what's on the datacard in three hours."

He raised one eyebrow. "Three hours?"

"I've arranged for Ghent to bring the object to the Resserwoo Room at midday," she told him simply. "There will be a viewing by all interested parties to determine where we are to proceed next."

He raised one bushy brow, "And when were you planning on telling me about this?"

"What?" Leia borrowed a smirk from Mara, "You didn't already know?"

…

"Are you going?" Talon said as he walked up to his second in command as she sat at a console on the bridge, tapping in commands leisurely.

"No point," she shrugged, slipping a data chip into a command slot.

"She invited you," he sat down beside her.

"I appreciated the courtesy," she grumbled, "but I don't want to be present when they decide to arrest me."

"They're not going to arrest you," Talon wished he could believe his own words, but he admittedly had his doubts. Mara had been jumpy about the datacard ever since it was discovered and she wouldn't even tell him what was on it, or at least what she suspected was on it.

"All the same," she pulled the data chip out, "I want to grab the _Fire_ and get out of here. Start on that Demantie problem for you."

Mara stood to leave, grabbing her bag. Something was bothering her more than she would admit, that was clear. He'd never seen her so agitated since they first ran across Skywalker nine years ago in the dead of space.

Talon called after her as she started towards the exit. "What if your parents are on there?"

Her steps faltered to a stop, her body stiffening. She said in a low voice, "Leia of all people wouldn't keep something like that from me."

She was right, of course, but still, days would pass before Leia would be able to get the information to her if it did exist. "You're willing to wait?"

"No."

"So why?"

"I'm not that lucky," she sighed. "Never have been."

…

"I still say we should just chuck the darn thing," Han said as he flopped down in a chair in front of Leia's desk.

"Tempting," she mumbled, her nose buried in a datapad, "but as much as I don't want Mara to get into trouble over this, we can't take the risk that something vital is on it."

"Something vital?" Han gruffed. "Haven't we gotten enough of ol' Palps and all his evil machinations?"

"Which is exactly why we should read this datacard," she sighed. "It's possible there is information about a threat we haven't encountered yet."

"We've already encountered the unknown and seeming undefeatable and won, dozens of times," Han gave her a breezy grin. "We can do it again."

"At what cost though?" Leia shook her head. "Lives could be saved if we are forewarned about a possible danger."

"Or," his smile fell, "it could just make things worse."

"How so?"

"Well," Han shifted in his seat, "let's see, when we met Mara she was more than happy to stay oblivious and work for Karrde."

"Except that she wanted to kill Luke," Leia replied dryly.

"But she didn't do anything about that for five years, didn't seek him out or try to off him in some assassination attempt. She didn't even think about that order Palps gave her until the kid fell into her lap, figuratively speaking." Han leaned forward. "Five years, Leia."

Leia had to admit, "You do have a point there."

"Of course I do," he winked. "Now, I doubt this thing has a superweapon on it, maybe just names."

"Names of other Hands," Leia knew there had been more than one, unless of course Ismaren had been lying to her. The older woman was rather crazy as Leia eventually discovered.

"Exactly," Han nodded. "They haven't showed their faces in over a decade since Endor, so it seems to me that they are content to stay in the shadows and be ignored, living out whatever existence they have found for themselves."

"They have knowledge of things that could be dangerous, Han," Leia warned.

"But they may not use it unless they felt threaten," he wagged his finger at her, "and they might not be as congenial as Mara was."

"I understand that," Leia frowned, "but what if they are planning something? What if there is mission data on there that could solve a lot of mysteries?"

"Is it worth destroying a woman's life over?" Han shook his head. "Hasn't she been through enough with Palpatine?"

"It could have her family on there," the words came out more emotional than she intended.

"Then let's just give it to her and let her sort out the details," Han was completely exasperated now.

"I want to!" Leia raised her voice, then lowered it upon seeing her husband's widened eyes. "I can't though."

"Politics," he grumbled.

"Yes, politics," Leia was resigned to the way of things. As much as she respected the democratic process, moments like theses where one person might be sacrificed for the sake of things looking good made the ideals unbearable at times.

It was no surprise that Palpatine had been able to prey on this weakness in the Republic and manipulate the leaders into giving him, well, everything. But in the end they had regretted such a move. No matter how convenient it may have been at the time, giving a seemingly good man absolute power was a mistake. Even if he hadn't been a Sith, well, as the Chandrillian philosopher said, _power is corruptive by its nature, the more the power, the more corruptive it is, and the easier it is to be corrupted by it._

"Have you told them yet?" Han asked into the silence.

He received silence in return.

"You are going to, right…"

"Yes," she spoke quietly, "I said I would leave the post of Chief of State and I will." Leia slumped in her chair. It was a sure sign you needed to back up and take a break if you are considering the merits of Palpatine's reign. "I just have to be careful how I do this."

"You aren't going into battle, Leia."

"You're right, battle would be easier."

Han reached across the desk and gently took her hand, caressing the back with his thumb. "It'll be okay. Trust me."

He gave her a wink and a smile, how could she not believe his words? "I love you."

"I know."

Leia stood and came around the desk to sit in her husband's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she lowered her head to his shoulder. "Think we could just stay like this for the next twenty years?"

Han chuckled, "Would be nice, but you'd get bored after the first hour."

"No," Leia grinned and winked, "I'd just find something better to do."

A lopsided grin fell onto his face, "I'll make a Corellian out of you yet."

Leia's retort was cut short as her comm unit beeped. Not getting off of Han's lap she leaned over and accepted the internal communication. "Organa-Solo."

"Ma'am," came Colona's voice, "you asked me to notify you when it was time to leave for your meeting with the Crypt Chief."

"Yes, thank you, we're on our way," Leia cut her assistant off and turned to Han. "Well, it's time."

He made no move to stand. "You think she'll come?"

"Probably not," Leia sighed. "She was very afraid of what is on there. She said something about her blood not being enough."

"What do you suppose that means?"

"I'm not sure," Leia stood, "but I suppose we'll find out in twenty minutes."

"Unfortunately," he replied not quite under his breath as he joined her standing.

"Whatever happens," of this she was sure, "Mara will get though this, it's her way."

"I know," he said as he waited for Leia to gather her belongings.

"But?" she knew her husband well.

"She shouldn't have to," he shrugged. "Palps did a number on her and now we are."

"Didn't we just leave this conversation?" Leia teased to break the tension.

"I think we've had this conversation for everyone we've ever known," Han replied dryly.

"I think you're right," Leia said as she headed to the door, pausing as she reached for the release, turning back to her husband. "Whatever is on that datacard, we will do our best to help Mara, she is our friend."

Han nodded and took Leia's arm and as they headed out of the office it was with a new sense of resolve.

It didn't take very long to get to the Resserwoo Room. Being the Chief of State was not without its advantages. People had a tendency to be overly courteous, even to the point of holding the turbolift for her. It was slightly disconcerting in its own way.

Han opened the door to the small conference room she had reserved for the occasion. It was perfect for the reading because of the large holo projector that took up the center of the room. What it projected could be seen by everyone in the room, which included themselves and five other people.

There was Cracken and one of his assistances standing impatiently, along with two members of the Senate Intelligence committee. The fifth was an Imperial historian who was there in case he was needed to interpret anything or establish a frame of events. Leia had invited Kalenda, but the woman declined saying she wasn't supposed to know about any of this in the first place.

Mara was absent and she wasn't surprised at this.

"Madam Chief," Cracken said as she entered the room.

"Cracken, I see you found the place," she smiled then proceeded to make introductions as they waited for Ghent.

And waited.

And waited.

"Do you think he got lost?" One of the Senators asked.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Han groaned.

"I'll have him found," Cracken said as he pulled out his comlink.

"I really don't want him bound and dragged in here, Cracken," Leia placed her hands on her hips.

"He won't be dragged," Cracken replied innocently.

Leia opened her mouth when the door fumbled open and Ghent almost fell inside. "There you are!"

"Um, hey, Madam… Chief, um, Chief of State," the man rattled on.

"About time," Cracken glowered.

"I, um," he scratched the back of his neck, "ran into a bit of a snag."

"What kind of snag?" Han said wearily.

Ghent turned to Leia, "You know that datacard?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"It, um, kinda disappeared."

…

"Nice job," Mara nodded to the man as she made her way down from overlooking her ship. "Not a scratch anywhere."

"No one calls me Careful Merl just for laughs," the old Corellian chuckled. "Though to be truthful, never got her into storage. She's been sitting here where you left her."

Mara crinkled her brow. "You had over a week to move her."

"Oh, I know," the man rubbed his beard, "but the day after you left it, who of all people show up but Han Solo himself."

Mara groaned, "What did he want?"

Merl shrugged, "Just wanted to know about the ship."

"And you told him?" she let her annoyance show.

"I thought you were friends with the Solo's?" he said innocently. "All he wanted to know was the terms and conditions, it's not like he wanted the access codes."

"It's fine," Mara mumbled and looked back at her ship. "Don't worry about it, I know how Solo can be."

He smiled thankfully and scratched his head, "Well, Captain Solo said that you might not be gone as long as you were planning, so I didn't make her a priority to move."

"Solo said that?"

"Yeah."

Mara sighed and shook her head.

"Well," he handed her a datapad, "if you'll just sign here, you can be on your way."

"Thank you," Mara said politely, signing her scribble onto the form.

"Happy flying," Merl smiled and headed back into the main hanger.

Mara turned back to her ship, slowly walking the circumference before stopping at the entry ramp. Her hand hovered over the control panel as she let out a deep sigh. She should probably sign the ship over to Karrde so that the New Republic didn't take it when they arrested her.

A twisted smile formed on Mara's lips. They would have to find her first.

…

"What do you mean, disappeared?" this came from Cracken who was visibly fuming.

"Well," Ghent let out a nervous laugh, "when I called the Chief of State about it, I talked to Captain Solo."

Cracken glared over at Han who's face dropped into a completely innocent expression, "I didn't do anything."

"Why do I doubt that, Solo?" Cracken glowered.

He gestured to himself with both hands, "It's not my fault."

"I highly doubt that too," Cracken shot back.

"Gentlemen," Leia said loudly, but calmly, then waited for them to look at her, "let Ghent continue, please."

The Crypt Chief looked between the two men before deciding it was safe to go on. "I couldn't talk to the Chief so I decided to lock the card away in my personal safe until I could."

"Did you look in your safe?" Leia asked.

Ghent blinked, in thought, "Yeah, pretty sure. Yes, yes I did."

"I'd like to see this safe myself," Cracken spoke up, "just in case the kid here simply misplaced it."

"I know I looked in the safe, and on my desk," Ghent defended himself. "That's what I've been doing all morning, looking, and I can't find it in my office anywhere!"

"Did you ever take it out of your office?" Leia tried not to talk to the man the way she would her children but it seemed to help.

"I haven't left it till today," he groaned.

"Kid," Han came around and patted Ghent on the back, "you need to get out more."

"Get out where?"

…

Luke stood next to his X-Wing, as he had been the last fifteen minutes, with a hydrospanner in his hand staring at the same piece of equipment that didn't really need fixing.

Artoo whistled at him, bumping into his leg gently.

"Sorry, just got something else on my mind," he responded as he set his tools down and squatted next to his little friend. "I really wish I could help her more."

The astromech let out a mournful bleep.

"You know," he laughed at himself, "I thought I could save her just like that. Back when we met, all the times she dropped by the Academy, on Latorin. I just thought she was being difficult or something."

A set of chastising beeps and whistles sounded from his droid.

"I know that now," he shook his head, "I can't save everyone, especially if they don't want to be saved."

Artoo let out another mournful wail.

"I don't know why she doesn't want to be saved," he closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish I did, otherwise anything I do now will not be enough."

…

"Ship is refueled and stocked," Aves said as he entered Talon's office. "What's the plan?"

Talon glanced at the clock, just a bit after noon. "We sit and wait."

"Expecting fireworks?"

"Something like that."

Aves raised on eyebrow but had the sense enough not to say anything. They would all defend Mara if it ever came down to that.

…

Mara walked through her ship, checking and making sure everything was still in order. It was her home, the only place where she could be free of everything. Her past, her present, her future. No one could come in unless she let them. No one could bother her if she just picked up and left the planet.

It was her haven.

Her boots echoed off the metal floors in the eerie silence.

She was once asked if she was lonely.

Shaking her head she slipped inside her cabin. She needed to get some maps and contact information before heading off planet, away from everything that was about to happen.

She was once asked if she was happy.

Entering in her command code, then a double code, her safe slid open

Something wasn't right. She remembered distinctly stacking all her datacards up against the left wall of the safe in an orderly pack. So what was one doing setting in the middle in front of her lightsaber?

"Oh Force," she said as she read the title, 'The Emperor's Hand'.

…

"See, not in there," Ghent said as he showed them his safe, which took him ten minutes to open with all his security locks.

Cracken pushed the cryptographer to the side and Leia rolled her eyes as the man pulled out what few items where in there and then tossed them all back in.

"Did you check behind your desk?" Han asked. "Places where it might have slipped through?"

"I've been looking!" Ghent whined. "That's why this place is a wreck."

Funny, looked normal to Leia, "I believe you."

"Well," Cracken gruffed, "I don't."

"I bet you didn't believe in Preeni Pi when you were a kid," Han drolled.

Cracken glared at him as he pulled his comlink from his pocket. "Colonel Sauters!"

"Yes, sir," a voice came back over the com.

"I need you to put together a group and come over to the Chief Crypt's office," he looked around, "and bring a shovel."

"Sir?"

"Something is lost and we're going to find it."

"Hey," Han turned to Ghent, "you're not going to let them rummage through your stuff are you?"

"What choice do I have?" Ghent shrugged, and Leia knew he was right. Cracken was above him in the chain of command and could do as he pleased in such matters.

Leia shook her head, it was getting ridiculous, the whole situation. Something still bugged her, Mara's words.

"And Sauters," Cracken bellowed.

"Yes, sir?"

"What's the status on Mara Jade?"

"She's requested clearance for take off," the voice crackled. "We've been delaying it as you asked."

"Good," Cracken nodded, "I want you to call Page. We need to put together a team to take her into custody and then search her sh—"

Cracken was abruptly cut off as Leia snatched the comlink from his hand. "Belay that order, Sauters."

"Hey!" Cracken bellowed.

"Who is this?" the com squeaked.

"_This_ is Chief of State Leia Organa-Solo." Leia ignored the flustered intelligence man and saw Han grinning out of the corner of her eye. "I am ordering you to let Mara Jade leave if that is what she wishes to do. She _will not_ be detained."

The com went silent for a long moment. It should only have taken a few seconds for the computer to recognize Leia's voice imprint to confirm it was indeed her. The rest of the time was probably used deciding who Sauter's would rather have mad at him.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you," Leia replied as Cracken visible glowered at her. "And could you please also disregard Cracken's earlier orders as well?"

"Of course ma'am," Saunters answered.

"Thank you," Leia said and shut off the comlink, handing it back to Cracken.

"You better have a good explanation," he practically growled at her.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Cracken." She then ignored the man and turned to Ghent. "If you happen to run across the datacard, let me know immediately, but until then, let what is lost stay lost."

"Why are you protecting her!" Cracken demanded.

Leia turned to him slowly, finally realizing what Mara had meant that day on the _Falcon_ when she told Leia that her blood would not be enough for what was on that datacard. "For the same reason Mara still protects the Emperor."

…

"Wondering when you were going to show up," Han suppressed a grin as he opened the door to his residence and let his brother-in-law in.

"Even Jedi Masters grow curious," Luke replied dryly as they made their way into the sitting area.

Han gestured for Luke to set and he went over to the small bar to pour them some drinks. "So you are here to see what happened today."

"Considering the events of the past few days," he spoke tiredly, "can you blame me?"

"Not really," Han agreed, handing Luke a hot chocolate while he sipped at his whiskey.

"So?" Luke asked after he took a long draw of the steamy liquid.

"Answer me something, first," Han replied, getting comfortable on the sofa across from the chair Luke was sitting in.

"Uh, sure," Luke was slightly shook by Han's shift in the conversation. Han was pleased, it wasn't often he could shake up the man, and he needed shaking up often.

"What is it between you and Mara?"

Luke blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You and Mara," Han reiterated. "What is it between you two?"

"I don't know what you mean," the Jedi shook his head.

Han sighed, "Since the moment you two met there has been something… unexplainable, between you. Something that seems to defy logic."

"You mean her having the Emperor's command but still trying to help me and the Republic?" Luke answered. "I told you that—"

"No, not that," Han waved him off. "I understand that. It's something else."

"What something else?" Luke shook his head again and started to look more like the Farmboy he had met at Mos Eisley all those years ago rather then the Jedi Master he had become.

"I dunno," Han tried to explain. "It's like you two are best friends and worst enemies at the same time. You'll lash at each other violently while defending each other to the death. It doesn't make any sense."

"Not everything has to."

"I suppose," Han sighed. "Would be nice."

Luke chuckled. "I don't know what to tell you, Han, other than Mara has a lot of issues to deal with, mostly with her Force abilities and her past with the Emperor. I'm a reminder of both."

"That would explain the hatred part," Han replied, "but what about the friends' part?"

"I think," Luke paused and stared out the bay window for a moment as traffic passed by. "I think I'm the only person who could truly understand what she's going through, been through, the darkness, the manipulation."

"I suppose so," Han said quietly.

"She'll come around, one day," he said in a far off voice.

"But not today," Han answered.

Luke looked back at him, confusion and concern in his face. "What happened?"

"You know that datacard?"

"Yeah," he said with an almost 'duh' like expression on his face.

"It kinda disappeared."

"Really," Luke said lowly, calmly.

Han raised one eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?"

Luke looked up at him, a blank durasteel expression on his face, "A Jedi does not steal."

"A Jedi also doesn't break people out of confinement," Han retorted, getting up to get himself another drink.

…

It was several hours later when Leia was finally able to return home. She found the kids already asleep and Han out on the balcony. Coming in behind him she slipped her hands around his waist and laid her head against his back.

"Good to see you too, sweetheart," he said quietly, and she could see the grin on his face through his words.

"Cracken is a stubborn man," her words where muffled as she snuggled against her husband, "but even he can see reason when it's explained to him."

"Slowly and using small words?" Han laughed.

"Han!" Leia chastised, though laughing.

He turned around and wrapped her in an embrace. "So Mara is safe now."

"Well," she frowned, "as safe as a woman like her can be."

Han let out a little chuckle, then hugged Leia close. "You did the right thing."

"I know I did," Leia replied. "I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out."

"You mean about the datacard?"

"About everything," she said quietly. "If Mara ever let known everything she did for the Emperor and all the people he had killed… it could cause chaos."

"People would want revenge," Han agreed.

"Especially when they realized a person was murdered," Leia sighed, "or set up, or manipulated. It would make some look stupid, others look evil. A whole planetary government could be brought down if Mara ever let anything she knows slip."

"It wouldn't be worth knowing," Han added quietly.

"No," Leia said just as quietly. "Not only is Mara protecting Palpatine, but she's protecting us as well."

"And she catches hell for it," Han sighed. "Will the woman ever find peace?"

"I dunno, Han," Leia laid her head back on her husband's chest. "I just don't know."


	24. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Well, here we go, the end! Thank you again so much for reading! Especially to my reviewers: MasterTraderJade, Chellerbelle, ginchy-amanda, Wella Targana, Mara Jade Hughes, DarkJediJade, Jocasta Silver, Treepio, T-man626, CC-645, Jacen200015, CodeNameCarrot, rosesforever294. You're the reason I write! Thanks so much!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Above an insignificant planet that played a significant role in a galactic rebellion, a speck of a ship emerged from hyperspace. In the cockpit a woman frowned. She didn't know why she had come there, chose that planet to orbit.

She only knew she had to get away, from everything.

"Just put us in a standard orbit," she answered her droid's whistle. "I won't be landing."

Slips twitted and went about its work. Mara stared out at the planetary horizon, still curious as to why she had come to Endor of all places. Twice her life had changed above the forest moon. First when her master died, then when events were set in motion with Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Both had lead her to what she was today.

But what was she?

She picked up the datapad that had found its way through all her defenses and into her safe. Who had put it there, she didn't know, and wasn't too eager to find out. If the NRI ever discovered she had it, she was done for.

The information on the datacard was irrelevant. There wasn't anything on the card she didn't already know. She tried not to get her hopes up that maybe there was mention of anything from her past, a name, a planet, anything. Palpatine probably never bothered with any of that.

Perhaps she was never meant to know what she had been… only what she had become. What Palpatine had turned her in to.

Twirling the datacard in her hand, that is what she was: the Emperor's Hand.

With a heavy sigh she flung it down onto the console. Just touching it sent burning shivers through her body. That wasn't her anymore. She didn't follow blindly, murder for the sake of one man's whim.

She was Mara Jade now, her own woman, no more voices, no more being controlled.

So why didn't she feel any better?

A sharp thud resounded off the floor and she watched as her lightsaber rolled across the deck after being knocked off the console when she slung the datacard. She couldn't remember why she had brought it with her when she went to the cockpit to revert to real-space.

It came to a stop in the middle of the cockpit, sitting alone in the wide span of flooring.

It was more than just a lightsaber, she had always known that.

It was a symbol of the past, something she would rather forget.

It was a symbol of her friendship with Luke, fragile at best.

It was a symbol of her future, as non-existent as it was.

It was a symbol of the Jedi, something she wasn't.

It was a lethal weapon for those who spout peace, a contradiction that made her smile. Perhaps the lightsaber was a truer representative symbol of herself than she realized.

Palpatine's legacy ran deep…

…just like all her scars.

Shaking her head and fighting the heavy emptiness that threatened to overcome her she pushed off the chair and walked to the fallen weapon. As she bent down to grab it, a cold breeze shivered down her spine and left her immobile.

Her eyes, however, were able to look up, knowing what they would find.

"You're dead old man," Mara bit out at the emperor's shadow.

"Not to you," the same eerie voice she had come to despise echoed through her mind and she snapped up, lightsaber ready in her hand.

"Get out of my head!" she screamed at the ethereal form.

"Then send me away," was the cackle of an answer.

With angry breaths she ignited the saber and raised it up to strike him down, her hatred for the man who had destroyed her only to create her again to serve him blindly boiling into rage.

He didn't move, didn't laugh, didn't taunt, only stood as the ghost of an image he once was.

Tears threatening to spring forward she dropped the lightsaber to the deck, the blade switching off and rolling away.

"You created me," she said quietly, and received no reply.

She couldn't be sure how long she stood there, her eyes cast down in thought. Yes, he had created her, taught her how to fight, how to sneak, and all the codes and processes of the Empire.

She put those skills too good use against those who threaten the Republic and her friends, among which was Luke Skywalker.

She used those skills to carve a new life out for herself. It made her tough and resilient, able to combat anything thrown at her.

Whatever she was, it was because of the Emperor. Perhaps he wasn't completely to blame, but he had destroyed what she might have been so that she could become what she is. Perhaps it was better than what could have happened, perhaps it was worse. Perhaps didn't mean anything.

She was what she was, she could never deny that, only accept it.

Glancing back up at her former master, all she could do was shrug and say, "Thank you."

With a slight nod of his head, the emperor's shadow faded away, and with it went the cold and heaviness that had fallen upon her.

A relieved smile pressed at her lips and she took in a long clean breath. Perhaps she would never be free of her past, but perhaps freedom wasn't the right word of what she needed.

She retrieved the lightsaber and clipped it on her belt, then set a course away from Endor, where ever the Force took her.

/end

* * *

**Authors Note:** I did start a sequel to this called Union's Shadow but it never got finished due to tragic events in the Expanded Universe. Maybe one day I'll be able to finish it, if so, I will post it. Until then, thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little piece of missing moment, especially knowing that in a few months EU time Luke and Mara will find themselves in that fateful cave. No matter what happens in the new movies, they can't take that away from us! ;)


End file.
